


I Thought Angels Were Supposed to be Nice

by bigCheese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigCheese/pseuds/bigCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, do not appear before your charge. Second, protect your charge only from physical harm; do not meddle in the affairs of humans. Third and last, do not form attachment towards your charge. These are the three most important rules a guardian angel must follow; yet, Nishinoya broke them all for his charge Asahi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> writing this story has been a long long journey. one i hope will reach an end eventually (i just have to kick myself into gear)
> 
> fic originally on tumblr @narumiya-gei

Guardian angels protect those meant to achieve good things. It can be someone destined to achieve formidable exploits, like bringing about peace in a warring region. Lesser good deeds are nurtured as well: charges can be save or help a single person to warrant an angel's protection. Actions of charity are not measured, nor rewarded. Angels do not exist to judge humans. They exist to protect them, in the larger quest of spreading positive energy in the world.

 

Angels will have many charges over the course of their service: at any given time, their charge can be replaced. The main reason behind this system is the very scarce amount of guardian angels in comparison to the humongous human population. New charges are assigned randomly, as long as the angel has completed the job pertaining to their previous one. The change can occur within days, a time during which the angel is free to remain by their previous charge's side.

 

A guardian angel's duty is to ghost their charge, and to pull them out of harm's way when the need arises. In other words, to follow their assigned individual like a shadow in the event that danger might befall them. The Archangels, dwellers of the High Heavens, can predict great misfortunes in a human's life. In this sense, angels most often have a definite task, a specific threat from which they must protect their charge. However, a job is not always so clear.

 

The angels live by many rules, three of which are absolute.

 

''Can you list the three irrefutable tenets of your line, Nishinoya?''

 

The Archangel's chamber was bathed in brilliant light, more so than anywhere else in the low Heavens. The walls, composed of polished, beautiful marble, were considerably higher as well, reaching such a length that their end was impossible to perceive. It was enough to make the apprentice guardian angel feel faint, as he looked up and wondered if he could even fly to reach the summit. Probably not. The High Heavens were a completely different realm. His wings itched; maybe he'd try one day.

 

''Nishinoya. The tenets?''

 

The young, fresh-faced angel tore his attention away from his surroundings and looked at his evaluator. The Archangel wore the standard garb of his line: golden, velvet robes, with a hood that concealed their eyes. His wings were hidden as well, much to the guardian's disappointment. It was a known fact that the majesty of an Archangel's wings could bring an entire army of men, however vile they may be, to their knees. _It's a thing to see, anyway...but I guess they're only for special occasions, huh?_

 

''Oh. Sure, I know them!''

 

Nishinoya beamed, radiating with confidence. The Archangel looked at him expectantly – at least, one could only guess - as nothing but silence followed the guardian angel's answer. To this, Nishinoya blinked, a surprised pout dawning on his lips.

 

''I have to say them?''

 

''That is what I asked'', the Archangel answered calmly with a nod.

 

''Oh. Uh...No human should ever see us...''

 

''That is the first rule: never appear before your charge, or any other human. It is the chief rule amongst those meant to protect our existence and our secrets. It is the utmost crucial rule.''

 

It was also, incidentally, the easiest one to remember. Nishinoya's eyes drifted around the room as he bought himself time to remember the rules he was _required_ to know. He knew them because they had been taught to him. He just had a blank. As seconds trickled by and formed a minute, the apprentice came to remember, in broken fragments, all that he had learned during his formation period. Luckily for him, Archangels were an embodiment of patience and temperance; thus, he had plenty of time to think and be at ease. The denizen of the High Heavens did not utter a word, until Nishinoya finally spoke:

 

''We're not supposed to uh, protect humans from...Uh...Basically, we can only protect them from physical danger.''

 

''Yes. A guardian angel may only protect a charge from outside, physical harm. They are not to interfere against self-inflicted harm of any kind, be it towards the charge's body or mind. Furthermore, while they may whisk away a charge from a blow, physical or verbal, they are forbidden to stop said blow. They are not to meddle in human affairs. This rule pertains to the free will granted to humans by the Supreme one.''

 

_Complicated...! No wonder I couldn't remember that one._ Nishinoya grimaced. Sticking to the rules would be hard. He already felt like he'd forgotten most of what the Archangel had just said.  _But if the order's from up top, I don't have a choice. I have to do this one right._ That being said, he found the rule to be rather strict. Without any experience in the field, he didn't know what to expect, didn't know the many pains humans could live. Still, he felt that the limitations of their work made for a shabby service.

 

''Yep! I get it, I know this one!''

 

''The third and final one, then?''

 

Nishinoya winced, startled by the fact that his interrogation wasn't over yet. He was anxious to get started already: how long would this last? He didn't remember the last, stupid rule! He just wanted to finally go see 'Earth', the human realm. The Archangel, however, was not having his blind enthusiasm.  _For servants of good, they're really stingy_ , Nishinoya grumbled to himself. Accepting his fate, he searched and searched his memory, but could not for the life of him remember the third rule. 

 

''A little help, please?''he asked candidly.

 

Archangels did not sigh, but Nishinoya was sure that if they could, the one dealing with him now would have. Instead, with an even, melodious voice, he answered:

 

''The final rule is simple. A guardian angel must not form an attachment towards a charge. This touches an angel's discretion, but it is a rule nonetheless. The summons for a new charge must be met immediately, regardless of the state of the previous one. The third and final rule sees to this.''

 

''Gotcha!''Nishinoya grinned.

 

''Remember these rules well. The consequences of error, or disobedience can be severe, not only for you but for your peers. For all of us. If you understand this, it is about time for you to be sent off on your first assignment.''

 

''Now you're talking! I'm ready! I've never been more ready! Don't worry, I've got all the rules written down right here-''

 

Nishinoya jabbed his thumb towards his forehead, a confident grin spreading on his face. The Archangel nodded and joined his palms before him. Slowly, he spread them apart as an image appeared between them. The image that was crystal clear showed the close-up of a man, then grew to show him fully, along with his surroundings. Nishinoya leaned closer, eyes wide and shining with extreme curiosity. Then, his face scrunched up.

 

''This old man is my charge?''

 

''He is sixteen.''

 

''Really?!''Nishinoya choked.

 

With a nod, the Archangel continued:

 

''As this is your first time, I've assigned you what I deem an easy charge. You are also allotted with additional time to explore and get accustomed to your work, at your leisure. This is a privilege given to all those in your position.''

 

Nishinoya tried his best to listen carefully to the Archangel's instructions, with little success. His excitement was getting the best of him: he could hardly stand still. Old-beardy-looking guy or not, this human was his first charge. His first ticket to the human realm; to some real fun! It was work, granted, but surely it would be far more interesting than the dull, safe environment of the Heavens. Most importantly, he had been looking forward to it forever.

 

The Archangel finished talking at last – Nishinoya hadn't caught half of what he'd said – and, with a wave, declared:

 

''Go now.''

 

A wide grin spread on Nishinoya's face. He took a deep breath, and boomed:

 

''Yes, sir!!''

 

His wings materialized and stretched out behind him in a flurry of white, flake-like feathers. Nishinoya launched himself in the air, then dove down, leaving the High Heavens through a gate opened by the Archangel. He zoomed past the mid-realm, where lived the angels and the cherubs. He reached the lowest realm, his own, home of the guardian angels. As they were the working class, and the only one to visit Earth in normal circumstances, this order was natural.

 

''Open up!!''Nishinoya clamoured as loud as he could.

 

Another gate appeared below him, about five times his size. On the other side, he could see the beginning of the human realm. His eyes shone and his smile spread even further. Thrill and anticipation pooled in his chest and in his stomach until he felt both would explode. He flew past the gate in a flash, not allowing himself any time for sentimentality or poetry. This was it.  _Time to get busy!_

 

The human world stretched out before him faster than his eyes could see. Below him was Japan, home of his charge. He flew over fields and cities and countless people, drinking in the sights. He was excited, but ultimately what he wanted to most was to see his charge up-close. He would have time to discover the world later: right now, that's what he itched to do the most. His instincts led him to Miyagi prefecture, then to a school by the name of Karasuno.

 

Letting the wind engulf his wings, Nishinoya came to a heavy stop a mere inch above ground. He finished landing and wiped his forehead – despite the fact that angels didn't perspire.

 

''What a ride!''he exclaimed, beaming.

 

He looked up at the school, fists on his hips. A smile spread on his lips.

 

''So he's in there, huh? Alright!! Let's see what you're like, Asahi!''

 


	2. Chapter 2

 As Nishinoya prepared to enter the school, there was a chime. The newly-appointed guardian angel stopped dead in his tracks, his right leg hovering in the air. Slowly, he lowered it back, a pout curling his lips downwards. He vaguely recalled the sound, in a small, remote part of his mind. The memory was fleeting, and left him with a strong feeling of uneasiness. He didn't have time to reflect upon it, as his instincts warned him of what would come next.

 

He narrowly avoided salves of chattering students as they poured out of the front doors. They were in disparate groups, spreading in every which direction and forcing him to squirm and bounce around to dodge them. Eventually, the crowds dwindled until he had the luxury of standing in one spot and observing his surroundings. A few students remained loitering near the gates, leaving the rest of the school seemingly empty.

 

 _Where is he? Did I make a mistake...?_ Maybe he had got the time or place wrong. The Archangel who had opened the last gate for him – only they had the power and authority to perform such a feat – had led him to his general location. From then on, however, the rest had been up to Nishinoya. Guardian angels were blessed with a special, 'sixth' sense, so to speak, but it wasn't always accurate. Moreover, it had to be trained.

 

Nishinoya willed himself to calm down. He hadn't made a mistake: he'd been sure of himself earlier, when flying here. He knew his charge was here. He closed his eyes and listened, trying to zero in on him. Finally, an image of his charge walking towards a large building flashed in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes, feeling determined. _Found you! You're close...,_ he thought as he looked left and right frantically.

 

He trotted in a - partly - random direction, hoping it would lead him to his charge. When he recognized the building from his simile-vision, a grin of triumph spread on his face. He had succeeded, at last. _He should be getting here right about now..._

 

''Stop making that face, beardie.''

 

Nishinoya flinched and jerked to where the voices were coming from, eyes wide. He saw three students, sporting black jerseys, walking towards the building – which he now could assume was a gymnasium. On the right, a sturdy-looking young man that inspired reliance and firmness. On the left, a slightly smaller student with an aura that reminded Nishinoya of the cherubs. Lastly, in the middle, there was his charge.

 

He couldn't help it; he suddenly felt a bit nervous and humbled. Stealthily – as if he wasn't invisible and didn't produce little to no sound – he approached the trio. Once he stood in front of them, directly in his charge's way, he had to look up. _B-big...!!_ Nishinoya was shocked. The image given to him by the Archangel did not relay Asahi's physique as he saw it now. He looked huge; tall and broad and...heavy. Either way, he looked like he could toss the angel to and from the opposite ends of a room.

 

Mouth slightly agape, Nishinoya studied his charge more in detail. His body was robust and – just as he'd originally thought – the beard and long hair combination made him appear much older than he was. Nishinoya still couldn't believe the other was seventeen.

 

''But, Daichi...'', his charge whined. ''Did you see how scared that first-year looked when he saw me?''

 

''What do you expect, creeping up on him like that?''

 

''I was trying to give him directions...He looked lost...''

 

The one on the left, the angelic-looking one, nodded and spoke up softly:

 

''He was probably wrapped up in his thoughts. You just surprised him, Asahi. Don't worry about it.''

 

''Thanks, Suga...'', Asahi sniffled.

 

''Tsk. You're too easy on him, Suga.''

 

The one apparently named Suga chuckled while Asahi threw a dejected look at Daichi. Nishinoya cupped his chin, mimicking deep ponder. For how robust he looked, he seemed cowardly. It made sense, in a way. After all, he needed protection for a reason. Nishinoya leaped to the side before they walked straight into him and watched them enter the gym. Quickly, like a gust of wind, he followed after them.

 

Eventually, more students joined them. Nishinoya watched them quietly as they stretched, performed light warm-up exercises and divided into teams. He grew bored merely observing his charge, so he began imitating them. He was nimble – as most of his peers – and could follow the routine without effort. When they split into two groups and stood on separate sides of the court, however, Nishinoya stopped and watched them again. The mood had changed somehow.

 

The students began playing a game. It was overall entertaining to watch, something Nishinoya was thankful for. The mix of serves, tosses, spikes and receives captivated him before long. His charge hadn't done more than block yet, and Nishinoya stubbornly kept his eyes on him, hoping to witness something impressive. Perhaps because Asahi was his charge, and it was merely favouritism, or maybe Nishinoya thought that otherwise that big body of his would be wasted.

 

''Asahi!''Suga called.

 

He tossed the ball with his fingertips, sending it flying towards Asahi. The trajectory was a bit wobbly, but it ended up in the right place. Asahi's flat palm struck the ball in its centre and it barrelled to the other side of the net. Nishinoya's eyes widened as he saw the blockers being blown away and the ball ramming into the floor. It happened within a second: a show of raw power. Asahi roughly landed from his jump, his eyes focused on the opposite side of the net.

 

Nishinoya blinked, coming back to his senses. _I don't think I could ever do that...,_ he thought. He was much too short, and didn't have that kind of overwhelming strength. Sadly, being an angel didn't grant him that power. Using his wings would be cheating, too. Suddenly, he grinned, feeling smug. _Huh. Impressive. It's good to know my charge isn't a pushover when it comes down to business._ Nishinoya followed Asahi with his eyes as he commended a player for a good receive.

 

 _Receives are cool too...I could do that, no problem! These guys seem a bit rough around the edges._ He couldn't try, unfortunately. A ball bouncing back on its own? The poor humans would be terrified. It wasn't against the rules, though. _Technically_ , he thought. _It's fine as long as they don't see me._ He cackled to himself. Watching them panic could be interesting. Nishinoya sat down cross-legged, ready to wait out the rest of the practise session. He would try another time.

 

''Alright, let's wrap things up. Help me put the net away, Asahi'', the captain asked.

 

''Sure thing!''

 

Nishinoya stood up, hovering over to his charge. He stuck close to him until the students bid each other goodbye and cleared the gym. The sky took on hues of orange; evening was near. The angel kept pace with Asahi as the burly young man walked with his friends.

 

''All done, then?''Nishinoya asked to thin air.

 

''Do...Do you think my spike was a bit weaker than usual today?''

 

''It was fine, it was fine! I need to work on my toss more, though...''

 

''You're getting better by the day, Suga. Keep it up'', Daichi commented with a smile.

 

''You're always so nice to him, Daichi...!''Asahi cried.

 

The banter went on while Nishinoya listened. It was entertaining, but he also found himself becoming increasingly annoyed. _He should defend himself more. No wonder that other guy picks on him, he's an easy target!_ He frowned. Someone as skilled and strong as Asahi should have more confidence. As opposed to that, someone with Nishinoya's stature would be easier to bully. Not that he would ever let himself be, if he was human.

 

''See you tomorrow!''

 

''Yeah. Don't scare anyone on your way home!''

 

''Why would I even do that?!''

 

The one named Daichi laughed – a healthy laugh – and walked off, along with kindly one. Asahi went in a different direction. Nishinoya felt a kind of relief being alone with his charge at last. With no more distractions, he could concentrate on his job. Perhaps a car would come zooming from a corner of the street and straight at Asahi, or maybe some lunatic with a knife would attack him. At least, with no one else around, Nishinoya could move about more fluidly.

 

''So, Asahi. The name's Nishinoya Yuu. I'll be your guardian angel from today onwards. You're one lucky guy, y'know?''

 

Obviously, no answer came. Nishinoya continued walking next to him, unfazed. It was a shame that they couldn't talk. Nishinoya could make himself heard if he wanted, but that would involve breaking the rules. _Would it? Again, it's fine as long as he doesn't see me, right?_ He shook his head vigorously. That was an interesting loophole, but surely it had to be forbidden. At the very least, he could avoid getting in trouble on his first day. Instead, he chose to continue his monologue.

 

''That game looked pretty cool. Volleyball, right? You were good. That spike was amazing!!''

 

His words clearly weren't reaching him – not even on a subconscious level – because Asahi frowned, as if he was uncertain. Was he still doubting his earlier performance? Nishinoya rolled his eyes, and sighed:

 

''You're one high-maintenance guy, huh? And the boss said you were an easy target too, he should get his head together!''

 

As he trotted next to Asahi with an easy grin on his face, Nishinoya added:

 

''Well, I don't mind. I like a challenge!''


	3. Chapter 3

 ''Is that any good?''

 

Nishinoya hovered over the dinner table, parallel to the floor and ceiling, and pointed at Asahi's plate. His family was having tempura; veggies and shrimps and the whole nine yards. It smelled good, but Nishinoya had no idea what it tasted like. It made him curious. He was also a bit bored, incidentally. Talking to himself was growing old. He flipped over so he faced the ceiling, waving his finger around as if to explain something.

 

''Angels don't eat, see? We don't really get hungry. Or get tired, neither. Or need to pee or...Well, you get my drift!''he cackled.

 

''This is really good'', Asahi hummed.

 

While Asahi's mother accepted the praise with modesty, Nishinoya smiled and rolled around again. It almost seemed like Asahi had answered him. He was aware it was only an illusion, but he decided to revel in it for now. No harm done, after all. As long as he didn't slip up one day and let his voice go through. _Pfft, I'm not that clumsy!_ He got closer to his charge, staring at the food on his plate with a bemused pout.

 

''So it is, huh? It looks good. Your mom's probably a dynamite cook. Your father looks like he's in Heaven. And I've been there, so I know. Trust me.''

 

''Ahh, this could be my last meal, and I'd be satisfied'', Asahi's father sighed with content.

 

''O-oi! Hold on, old man! I didn't say you should go there yet!''

 

''Azumane, you and your father talk such nonsense'', his mother teased softly.

 

''Wh-I just said it was good!''

 

Asahi's mother giggled, and his father grinned brightly. It wasn't long until the younger member of the family joined in; evidently, his family's loving teases didn't affect him as much as his friends did. The overall atmosphere around the table was very warm, and welcoming. It brought a smile to Nishinoya's face, even as something tugged at his chest. _They get along well, huh?_ He thought of poking Asahi's shoulder, but instead crossed his arms and said:

 

''Hey, how come you're so sensitive even though you've got such a great family? Ohh, you were pampered, right? Tsk tsk tsk. That's not good, Asahi-san~ You'll have to strike out on your own one day, y'know!''

 

Nishinoya grinned to himself. How would Asahi react to his words, he wondered. Could they have an impact on him? He would most likely cower before Nishinoya's insistence, but the angel had faith in his charge. With time and the right coaching, he could overcome his meek ways. It was only wishful thinking on the heavenly agent's part, though, as 'improving a human's attitude' was not part of his work description.

 

A sigh escaped his lips. He looked away from the merry family and back to the ceiling. _Now that I think about it, the boss said I had time to explore if I wanted._ Nishinoya peeked at Asahi, who was conversing casually with his family. _He's safe as long as he stays here, right?_ His mind was already made up, in any case. With a somersault, Nishinoya landed on the floor. Enough hovering around like a humming bird and spying for him.

 

He put a weightless, intangible hand atop Asahi's shoulder. With a playful grin, he said:

 

''Stay out of trouble while I'm gone, alright?''

 

Then, it was out the door and into the night sky. He smiled widely at the blissful feeling of spreading his wings. They created too big a draft – enough to knock down a door, in some cases – so they weren't an option in closed spaces. Not with any human around, at least. Stretching them out like humans would stretch their legs felt terribly good. Especially when a world much bigger than his own was opened to him. _I can't allow myself to go too far, though. I'll give myself an hour, to and back._

 

With that in mind and with a mighty beat of his wings, he zoomed forward.

 

***

After visiting several shrines, bridges, villages, cities, Nishinoya decided it was time to head back. Had it been an hour? He had no idea. Angels had a rather unreliable notion of time. Nevertheless, he was beginning to feel restless at being away from his charge. What if a deranged criminal raided his house? What if the poor ape fell down the stairs, or in the tub? Somehow, the latter one seemed the most plausible of all.

 

Since it was his very first charge, Nishinoya felt notably over-protective. He itched to get back to Asahi's side, where he could keep the gawky sod from hurting himself. He covered the miles worth of distance to the Asahi residence in a few minutes and landed. His wings retracted and disappeared behind him. He entered the house like a thief and hovered to his charge's room. He found it to be empty. Perhaps his premonition about the tub accident was becoming true in this very instant.

 

 _Most Japanese take a bath though. If he managed to fall and hurt himself while taking a bath...I don't even know what I would think._ Convincing himself that his charge was safe, Nishinoya decided to snoop around the room. He was immediately drawn to the pictures, spread here and there. By the number of them, one could guess what a sentimental person Asahi was. Nishinoya chuckled at the sight of a younger Asahi with what appeared to be the boys from earlier. _Even you looked like a kid once, huh!_

 

''Is someone there?''

 

Nishinoya jumped, eyes widening. He covered his mouth as he spun towards the door. Had he laughed out loud just now? It was an honest mistake, yet he couldn't believe he let it happen. Hadn't he told himself an hour ago that he wasn't that clumsy? His heart pounding like a jackhammer, he watched as Asahi entered the room, clean and all ready for bed. The young man didn't seem too perturbed; he had already discarded the sound as a product of his imagination.

 

Even as his initial fear wore off, Nishinoya was not allowed respite. _W-w-who is that?!_ he screamed to himself, trembling like a leaf. Quickly, his senses took over and informed him that the suspicious-looking man was, in fact, his charge. The combination of loose hair and a dark room had simply misled him into thinking it was one of the deranged criminals he had mentioned earlier. He jabbed a shaky finger towards the teenager and yelled:

 

''Scary! Waaaay too scary!! Never let your hair down again!''

 

This time around, his voice went unheard. Nishinoya sighed and flopped onto the floor. Asahi turned on a nightlight and busied himself with tidying up his room. Meanwhile, Nishinoya cracked one eye open and observed him from where he laid sprawled on the floor. The long hair wasn't so bad now that he took a few seconds to get used to it. The darkness had done it, really. Now, in the tranquil atmosphere of the room bathed in dim light, Asahi looked like a big, harmless giant.

 

''Heh...'', he chuckled. ''A gentle giant.''

 

Asahi yawned as he finished cleaning. He headed for the nightlight while Nishinoya rolled on the floor and whined:

 

''Awh, you're not up for a late-night talk?''

 

Oblivious to his suggestion, Asahi turned off the light. Nishinoya pouted as he saw his shadowy figure head for the bed. Once more, he tried:

 

''What am I supposed to do then?''

 

He let out a long, defeated sigh as Asahi retreated to his bed for good. Nishinoya looked at the big lump in the sheets for a moment before letting his eyes wander. It dawned on him that now was an opportune moment to go out, as opposed to before. That being said, he didn't feel like it anymore. He was content with staying here, waiting for his charge to sleep. The angel sat up cross-legged, resting his back on the bed frame. Nishinoya quickly broke the silence in the room:

 

''I can't protect you from bad dreams, y'know. So try not to have those.''

 

He chuckled, adding:

 

''It doesn't work like that, does it? Well, try your best anyway. If push comes to shove, I'll wake you up. Shouldn't be against the rules.''

 

His eyebrows furrowed, as he started to question what he'd ventured.

 

''Dreams have nothing to do with free will, right? I don't think so. Do they?''

 

No answer came. He wasn't sure since when his voice had died down to a whisper, but he noticed that it had as he asked:

 

''Hey, Asahi...Are you sleeping already?''

 

The soft sound of snoring answered him. Nishinoya's shoulders slumped, and an odd feeling tugged at his chest again. He faced front, staring at the wall opposite to the bed. _Guess I'll stay quiet starting now. I don't want to wake him up._ The angel closed his eyes and prepared himself for a long night by his lonesome.

 

For the first time, the question dawned on him: how did his brethren do this? How did they endure the days of solitude, the absence of contact with their charges? At the moment, it appeared to him as a harsh, near-impossible task. Unfortunately, he wasn't done thinking that way. Not by a long shot.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: This takes place before the spring in which Kags and Hinata join. Thus, Asahi is still 16. Also if some things don’t fit the canon, it’s intentional. This IS an AU.

 The days were becoming colder. Being immune to cold, Nishinoya was fine wearing short-sleeve shirts – that always flaunted motivational messages such as 'strength of a thousand' – and pants. Although they could very well go about naked, most guardian angels chose to sport human clothes. It was a habit they had developed from working close to humans for so long. However, Nishinoya had noticed the falling temperature from the change of wardrobe in his surroundings.

 

A week into December, oversized sweaters, fuzzy scarves, snug coats and the like were on the rise. The first snow hadn't fallen yet, but it felt like any minute now. The skies were grey and the clouds looked stuffed, just about ready to overflow. He never got to witness it up in the Heavens, so Nishinoya was looking forward to the phenomenon. As a result, he often looked to the sky and stared absently, just as he was doing now.

 

Sitting atop the bus as it jolted along the bumps in the road proved to be a bit more difficult than he'd imagined. Fortunately, the roads in Japan weren't as pitiable as in other parts of the world. His legs dangled off the back of the vehicle where, right below him, Asahi and his friends were seated. With just his arms holding on to the edge on either side of him, Nishinoya could manage to stay in place without having to hover.

 

Finally, he left his perch, poking his head inside the bus.

 

''Where are we going again?''

 

Asahi didn't take the bus to school, and he certainly didn't go in their current direction. Moreover, it was Sunday. Nishinoya had figured that, since the whole team was gathered, they were going to an away game. He didn't remember where though, and felt like making conversation. After two weeks of silence, he was growing increasingly agitated. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he talked. Even if his conversation was unrequited, he talked. It was better than silence.

 

''Don't worry, Asahi!! We'll show those city boys who's boss!!''the kid with the shaved head yelled.

 

''Tanaka, when are you going to drop that 'city boys' thing...?''Sugawara sighed.

 

''W-well, that's what they are! They're probably real cocky about it too, tsk.''

 

Nishinoya had learned many things while observing Asahi and his peers. First, the friendly one he had mistakenly named 'Suga' was called Sugawara. The three of them, with Asahi and Daichi, were second-years. Come spring, they would become third-years and new students would hopefully join the team. Tagging along with them was a loud, turbulent first-year named Tanaka. Nishinoya found himself firmly nodding to most of the nonsense Tanaka spewed, even as the other members begged to differ.

 

The angel floated down and sat himself next to Asahi. He had also learned that his charge, despite his gentle, timid personality, was the team's ace. Upon finding out, Nishinoya had felt quite a bit of pride. Asahi's abilities never ceased to amaze him, and watching him play had become a guilty pleasure. He only wished that the ace would hurry and realize his talent, instead of constantly doubting himself. Now, for instance, the sixteen-year old was fretting in his seat.

 

''Lighten up, Asahi-san! You'll do great!''Nishinoya assured him with a few pats on the knee. ''But you'll bring down your team if you don't look confident!''

 

''How are the blockers on the other team?''Asahi enquired nervously.

 

The captain let out a sigh that entailed he'd heard the question a hundred times before. Deciding he'd be a good sport, he answered:

 

''They're not known for their blocks, so stop worrying.''

 

''They're nowhere near Datekou Tech's calibre'', Sugawara added. ''And we won't be up against them until a while.''

 

Asahi smiled weakly, relieved by his teammates' words. Nishinoya grinned up at him.

 

''See? Now get your game face on! You're the ace, aren't you?''

 

Asahi turned his head, looking out the window. Nishinoya leaned forward to see that the ace's eyes looked distant. By now, the angel knew that this meant Asahi was entirely focused on a goal. He had stopped worrying, and felt like they could win. He was ready to aim for victory with all his strength. Nishinoya felt a shiver down his spine and he pouted with awe. _No one can stop him now_ , he thought. He truly believed it.

 

***

''It's cold, dammit!!''Tanaka hollered.

 

In a second, his expression turned sickeningly sweet and he cooed:

 

''Oh, but doesn't victory make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside~?''

 

''Haha...Not really...'', Sugawara let out with a humouring smile.

 

The victors, members of team Karasuno, were huddled in the parking lot. The bus to pick them up had yet to come back, and the gym had already been locked up for the day. With only their jerseys on, the cold air was biting at their skin. Only Tanaka seemed fine, one minute complaining and the next getting pumped about winning. The others looked like they couldn't handle the cold nor his attitude. Sugawara patted the captain's shoulder soothingly, sensing an imminent storm.

 

The team's adviser returned to the group, phone in hand.

 

''It seems the bus was delayed. It'll be an hour or so until it gets here'', he announced. ''Feel free to walk around in the meantime, just make sure to be back on time.''

 

''Ooooh!! Ain't that great?''Nishinoya exclaimed, leaning close to his charge.

 

The players, all but Tanaka, didn't share his enthusiasm as they went into town. Being the good students they were, there were no groans or complaints while the teacher was around, but their attitude shifted once they were alone. As per usual, the 'mother' of the team tried spreading some cheer. He suggested they go eat somewhere: they would feel much better on a full stomach. The captain agreed, ever so grateful to have Sugawara with them. He was like a summer day in the midst of a harsh, harsh winter.

 

''I'm kinda surprised the bosses didn't assign anyone to Suga'', Nishinoya mused as he kept pace with Asahi. ''He really fits the bill, anyway.''

 

Asahi, unlike the others, hadn't been so reluctant to visit the city. He hadn't complained once, but neither had he bought into the hype like Tanaka. In other words, he chose empathy: reading the mood in order not to irritate anyone. In the end, he didn't mind what happened as long as his friends were happy. He trailed behind them, a soft smile on his face. Nishinoya glanced up at him and soon mirrored his smile.

 

''So do you. You're a good person, Asahi.''

 

Suddenly, Asahi stopped. Nishinoya was quick to imitate him and look at him questioningly. Following the ace's line of sight across the street, he noticed a man and a young woman standing close. From the way the woman clutched at her sleeve, it appeared the man was harassing her. There was no one around to help her. Nishinoya scowled, appalled and angered by the scene. He was discovering how little he could stand for improper treatment of women. _This is what we see first thing into the city...Tanaka was right not to trust those guys!_

 

By all means, he could not interfere. The victim was not his charge, which was reason enough. He couldn't stop the harasser either since it meant tampering with free will. While he was busy feeling frustrated and powerless, Asahi began crossing the street. When Nishinoya noticed his charge leaving, he blinked a few times out of confusion. Then, a large grin appeared on his face. Catching up to Asahi, he cheered:

 

''Good thinking, Asahi!! You go defend her, and if anything happens to you, I'll defend you! Man, you are _so_ cool!!''

 

The harasser was in the middle of offering the woman 'a good time' when Asahi approached him from behind. The stench of alcohol coming from the older man was so strong it almost made the ace reel back. Nishinoya stood between the two of them, eyes sparkling with anticipation and admiration. _I got your back. Don't worry, Asahi! You too, lady. Oh wow, she's pretty...Agh! This's no time to get distracted! Go, Asahi-san!_

 

''Excuse me'', Asahi said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

 

The louse turned around, a ridiculous scowl contorting his face.

 

''Whaddaya want? I'm in da middle o' somethin'', he hiccuped.

 

''Lame! He's so lame, Asahi!''Nishinoya cried.

 

''You're bothering her.''

 

Asahi didn't make any motion towards the woman, careful to involve her the least possible. She looked on the verge of tears, caught between her earlier fear and sudden relief. When she understood that this was a golden chance, she shot Asahi a look of gratitude and swiftly fled. The ace's shoulders relaxed, while the older man slurred:

 

''I ain't both'rin' no one! Ain't that righ...''

 

He looked over his shoulder to find out that his target was gone. Asahi walked past him, leaving with a polite:

 

''Good day.''

 

''Uwooohh!! Playing it cool, huh, Asahi? Solving the problem without violence!! Let me tell you, I know a few people who'd be reeeal impressed!''

 

Nishinoya bounced around him, positively enchanted. Despite his compliant personality, Asahi could still go and pull a reckless, heroic act such as this. He was awesome in and off the court. _He'd make it big as one of us! I didn't even have to do anything!_ The guardian angel was grinning his ears off when he saw something moving behind his charge. The man was following him, stammering, an ugly grimace on his face.

 

''I hadda good night all plan'd out, an' ya had ta' ruin it...''

 

At that moment, Nishinoya noticed the half-emptied bottle of beer in the harasser's hand. Asahi hadn't reacted yet. He probably expected to be followed for a short while. The last thing he wanted was a fight. He needed to find his way back to his friends; eventually, the drunkard would give up. Nishinoya, who clearly saw the nasty glint in the man's eyes, thought otherwise. He slipped between the two of them, just as the man raised his bottle.

 

He swung. Nishinoya shoved Asahi forward and out of reach. The bottle that was aimed at his head continued its journey and shattered against the wall. Nishinoya stared at it, momentarily frozen by the idea of the potential harm it could cause. The attacker blinked away his shock, and the sight of the broken bottle spurred him on. Asahi was turning around to face him, confused, when Nishinoya snapped out of his daze and yelled:

 

''Run, Asahi!''

 

Asahi jumped slightly. Nishinoya froze again. He'd let his voice go through. The attacker stopped as well, confused and disorderly and spooked. Then, the three of them started at the sound of sirens blaring. Nishinoya looked around and spotted a couple walking down the street. They had apparently called the police, because there an officer was, screaming at the man to put his hands in the air. Asahi watched the drunkard being arrested for assault with eyes as wide as small compact disks. When the police questioned him and saw how utterly lost he was, they let him go.

 

''What the heck happened?!''

 

It was the Karasuno team's turn to appear. Upon noticing they'd left Asahi behind, the members had waited a bit and then gone to find him. Asahi greeted them with a perplexed smile and a hesitant wave. He hadn't the slightest idea how to begin.

 

***

''Wow!! I bet you didn't think you'd put a criminal behind bars when you woke up this morning, huh!''

 

Nishinoya flopped onto Asahi's bed, a toothy grin on his face. His charge trudged in his room, slouching. He looked like the spitting image of exhaustion. Getting attacked by a drunkard, being part of an arrest and then having to deal with incessant questions from the police and his friends had taken its toll on him. Nishinoya gave up the bed, where the ace collapsed with a tired sigh. Hovering above him, the angel cackled.

 

''Don't pass out before taking a bath! The smell of victory isn't as sweet as you'd think!''

 

Asahi rested an arm over his forehead, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He wasn't going to sleep yet. He looked troubled, rather than tired. Watching him, Nishinoya's smile faded. As he recalled the prior events, his face fell. Something had been haunting him since earlier, gnawing at the back of his mind. He hovered to the floor, where he sat and faced his charge. Eyes lowered, like he didn't dare look up, he said:

 

''There's something I have to apologize for.''

 

He pouted, looked up briefly.

 

''Guess it doesn't count like this, huh? If you don't hear me...''

 

''Did I imagine that...? It's not a voice I heard before...''Asahi muttered to himself.

 

A small smirk stretched Nishinoya's lips. To know that his charge had heard his voice gave him a special feeling. However, it was short-lived. He stayed quiet, his mind racing. On the one hand; his guilt, the crushing weight of his failure and the need to atone himself. On the other, the rules. Although in all honesty, he didn't take them much into consideration. The problem was breaking the silence. After two weeks, it was a bit...scary.

 

He opened his mouth, as if to gasp, and closed it. He opened it again. His lips were quivering. He hated his indecisiveness. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. When he opened them, his mind was made up.

 

''You didn't.''


	5. Chapter 5

 Upon hearing a voice come out of thin air, Asahi jumped. Then, he turned his head to see that a stranger – a child, at first glance – had appeared in his room, not more than an arm's length away. With a yelp, he practically ejected from the bed and threw himself against the wall. One hand clutching his heart and the other awkwardly brandished forward in a defensive reflex, mouth agape and eyes the ace was paralysed. He looked like his soul had slipped out of his body and ascended to Heaven.

 

Nishinoya blinked once, twice. The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Wrapped up in his thoughts and his gloom, the angel hadn't expected such a reaction. He hadn't planned for any reaction; only thinking about apologizing. He figured he would go straight into it while Asahi calmly listened. Stunned, although better off than his charge, he clammed up. The silent staring continued, until the first snigger left Nishinoya's lips. Thereafter he could no longer be stopped.

 

''A-Asahi-san!!''he cried between two fits of laughter. ''What was that?! What was that sound?!''

 

Asahi watched as the complete stranger – who apparently knew his name – laughed himself to tears on his floor. To say the ace was dumbstruck was an understatement. While the fear dissipated, there was only shocked bafflement, mixed with the faint idea that he might be insane. Who was he? Where had he come from? Why was he in his room? How in the world was he comfortable enough with this situation to be laughing it up like there was no tomorrow?

 

''Haa...'', Nishinoya sniffled and wiped the corner of his eye. ''S-sorry, I shouldn't laugh...It's just...Pfft--!!''

 

Asahi pressed his lips together in a grimace, embarrassment kicking in at Nishinoya's renewed chortle. Hesitantly, he brought himself to ask:

 

''Um...Who-Who are you...?''

 

''I-in a minute...!!''Nishinoya hiccuped, holding up his hand.

 

The ace withdrew, feeling out of place in his own room. He detached himself from the wall and relaxed a bit, throwing sheepish glances at the snorting mess below him. At this point, he wasn't scared nor surprised at all anymore; just lost and slightly uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he dared not speak until the little one did. He waited until, finally, Nishinoya's laughter faded into a long sigh.

 

''Alright, I'm ok. Sorry about that.''

 

''I-it's fine...Uh...''

 

Nishinoya watched Asahi trail off as an impish smile grew on his face. _He's already acting polite. Asahi really isn't a confrontational guy, huh? Even though he went and did something like that earlier!_ The ace was currently doing his best not to look away, although he was clearly uneasy. Only there was no looking away from the fact that a random stranger stood in his room, after emerging from the depths of God-knows-where. A rather _lively_ stranger who knew his name.

 

''I'm Nishinoya Yuu.''

 

He beamed and added:

 

''It's nice to finally talk to you.''

 

''Y-yeah...Finally?''

 

The guest – if he could be called that – wasn't trying to put him at ease in the slightest. Or so, it didn't seem like it. Asahi was growing more confused with every word that left the other's mouth. Alternatively, Nishinoya looked like he'd already made himself at home, like his presence here was a given. He was smiling from one ear to another, like he was genuinely happy. Asahi would have found it endearing in any other circumstances.

 

Nishinoya was indeed happy. He was delighted. Now that he'd done it, now that he'd tossed away his doubts and crossed the line at last, he could not have felt any better. A small part of him worried about the rule he'd broken, but it was smothered by the better part of him. The part that couldn't stand the silence and the solitude anymore. The part that had wished to talk with his charge, to connect with him. Now that his wish was granted, he couldn't find it in himself to think about anything else.

 

''Yeah!! I've been with you for two weeks, and it's a first!''

 

''...C-come again?''

 

''It's the first time we've spoken, even though I've been--Huh, that does sound kind of bad...Don't think about it too much!!''the angel chortled. ''The point is we're talking! And that's great!!''

 

''Uh...''

 

''But man was it hard! Can you imagine having no one to talk to but yourself for two weeks? I guess I could've gone back up there for some company but then I'd be leaving you alone!''

 

''Um...!''

 

''I don't believe in slacking on the job, so...!!''

 

''S-so-...''

 

''Hm? What's up?''

 

Asahi could barely form words anymore. His head was spinning. The guest was too much for him: too fast-spoken, too familiar. The problem had gone from _why is there a stranger in my room_ to _how do I keep up with him_. Even now, as he had the change to get a word in edgewise, he was stunned. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't by Nishinoya's disturbing – was he a stalker? - words. No, what currently mesmerized him what something far more abstract. It was the boy's aura.

 

There was clearly something different about Nishinoya. Upon further inspection, Asahi had realized that he wasn't a child, but a teenage boy. His face held too much character to pass off as a child's. He had wild, black hair, and his bangs were bleach-dyed. His eyes were a tame brown, but they shone with honesty and selflessness. There was nothing abnormal about his appearance, nothing the eye could see, but Asahi felt something. It was as if the boy irradiated something invisible, something unique.

 

''Nishinoya...is it?''Asahi started, with a conciliatory smile. ''Um...Who exactly are you?''

 

For once, Nishinoya hesitated.

 

''Hn, not sure if I can tell you now that I think about it...Well, it's kinda too late to go back, with everything I've said...''

 

Asahi listened, trying his best to stay impassive as the boy debated with himself. Coming into his house and deliberately acting secretive? Asahi couldn't tell if Nishinoya was cheeky or just plain crazy. Still, while he did find him eccentric, the ace never would have expected the answer he got. Nishinoya seemed to toss away his doubts; he jabbed a thumb at his chest and, with a proud grin, said:

 

''I'm your guardian angel!''

 

Silence.

 

''What...?''

 

Nishinoya innocently beamed up at him.

 

''Let it sink in.''

 

Asahi had his answer: Nishinoya was definitely crazy and cheeky to boot. What had he just said? A guardian angel? People liked to believe in them, granted, but having someone flat out introduce himself as one? It could only be a prank, although this kid had gone to considerable lengths for its sake. Learning his name, breaking into his house, following him – apparently? - around for two weeks, and who knew what else.

 

First things first, he needed to get this unstable person out of his house. He had to do it carefully; not to set him off. Nishinoya looked harmless, by all means, but appearances meant nothing. He was undeniably a bit deranged. Asahi was being conceding, too. The ace shifted on his bed. He hadn't the slightest idea how to go about this, but he needed to at least keep his family safe. With that in mind, he began by asking:

 

''So...How did you get in here?''

 

''I told you, I've been with you for two weeks! I'm always right by you!''

 

Judging from the face Asahi was making, Nishinoya decided it was perhaps time to mince his words. He preferred being frank, and it bothered him how long Asahi took to cope with things, but he realized that his way wasn't getting him far at the moment. He understood that to a human, what he was saying just sounded like a really tall tale from a potential madman. In that case, the only logical solution was to give Asahi proof.

 

''Earlier, you were wondering about a voice you heard today, right?''

 

Asahi blinked, stiffening, but Nishinoya didn't give him time to reply.

 

''Well, like I said, you didn't imagine it. That was me. I was right beside you this afternoon, in town. I'm the one who told you to run.''

 

His eyes fogged over, and softly, he added:

 

''It's nothing to be proud about though...''

 

He trailed off, yet received no reaction from Asahi. Upon glancing up, the angel saw that his charge looked somewhere between highly concerned and downright scared. While it sounded more like a joke before, it was becoming clear that Nishinoya was, in fact, following him. How else would he know about the day's incident? It was true then: he had a stalker on his tail. One so delusional he thought he was a mystical being meant to protect him. It was Nishinoya's turn to squirm; his plan to reassure Asahi had failed.

 

''Can't you be a bit more gullible? I'm not a stalker or anything, I really am your guardian angel! I pushed you out of the way earlier! It's about the only thing I did right...''

 

Asahi flinched as Nishinoya's words struck a chord in him. He remembered being shoved from behind. At the time, he wasn't aware of the drunkard attacking him, but he could piece it together now. Hypothetically speaking alone, though. Asahi looked down at the boy, apprehensive but curious. He met with Nishinoya's eyes, realizing how serious the other looked. Faced with this sincerity, Asahi felt the least he could do was give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

''But I didn't see you anywhere near'', he stated as more of an open-ended question.

 

''That's because I can turn invisible!''Nishinoya exclaimed, beaming again. ''Neat, huh?''

 

Nishinoya watched his progress in Asahi's eyes crumble and let out a sigh. Enough. Drastic times called for drastic measures. He breathed in slowly, then locked eyes with his charge.

 

''Don't have a heart attack on me, alright?''

 

***

''Nnn...''

 

''There, there...I told you not to have a heart attack, so you did the next best thing, huh? You're funny, Asahi-san!''

 

Nishinoya gave his charge's hand a few reassuring pats, hoping to smoothly pull him back to reality. About thirty minutes ago, when the angel had displayed his vanishing ability, Asahi had fainted. Nishinoya had installed him comfortably on the bed and coaxed him back to consciousness. Now, the ace was slowly opening his eyes, looking like he'd just emerged from the weirdest dream he'd ever had. However, as soon as his vision focused, the object of his dream appeared right before him. And _he_ was grinning.

 

''Feel better?''

 

Docile, Asahi nodded. He was still partly dazed. Nishinoya helped him sit up, an easygoing smile on his face. Asahi blinked and looked at him. He gradually remembered what had happened before he'd passed out. Nishinoya prepared himself for another panic attack or loss of consciousness or any other extreme reaction but, instead, Asahi asked with a pasty voice:

 

''That was real...?''

 

''Yeah'', Nishinoya nodded firmly.

 

''So you're really...?''

 

''Yeah'', another nod.

 

Asahi blinked. He looked gone, just gone.

 

''Maybe I need some sleep...''

 

''Sure, but I'll still be here in the morning.''

 

His charge nodded, unresponsive. He was exhausted, and wanted to sleep this fiasco away. He didn't want to think anymore. Just sleep. Sweet, loving sleep. He felt like he could pass out again any minute. Lying down, he closed his eyes, Nishinoya's words ringing faintly in his ears. Whether or not the boy was real, or if he really would stick around until morning really didn't matter to him anymore. He'd given all he had for the day.

 

Nishinoya watched Asahi's chest rise and drop, slowly falling into an even pace. He understood that a night's rest was exactly what his charge needed. Come morning, rejuvenated and alert, he'd react better to Nishinoya's story. More importantly, he wouldn't be able to deny it any longer, or pass it off as the product of exhaustion. He would have to wake up and smell the coffee. As for Nishinoya, he still needed to apologize. Among other things.

 

The angel smiled to himself. He couldn't wait.

 

''Good night, Asahi.''


	6. Chapter 6

 The next day was a Monday; a sunny, but freezing Monday morning. Asahi had completely passed out and slept the night away, clothes and all. When his mother had tried putting him through a bath, he hadn't budged. She would have feared for her son's life if not for the even rhythm of his breathing. In the end, thinking that the day's away volleyball game had exhausted him, she had given up. From where he sat, unseen, Nishinoya had breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The angel was now staring, in alternation, at his charge and at that alarm clock that sat close to him. Over the span of two weeks, Nishinoya had learned Asahi's routines by heart, and knew for what times his alarm was set. Thus, given that Asahi had fallen asleep before turning it on, Nishinoya would take over. He waited, now facing the bed in a pouncing stance, glancing at the time every other second. He was starting to get impatient. _Just two more minutes...Gotta wait...!_

 

''Three, two...'', he whispered. ''Now!!''

 

He lunged. Grabbing onto the blanket-covered lump on the bed, he shook it mercilessly. For an angel, to say he lacked the delicacy of his peers was an understatement. Then again, he had also been the first to break a major rule in decades. Despite his unrefined treatment, Asahi did not respond. Like a bear during hibernation, he was in such deep slumber that nothing of this world could reach him. Fortunately, Nishinoya was not of this world, nor did he fear the wrath of a beast awakened from its seasonal nap.

 

''A-sa-hi- _san_!! Wake up! You gotta go to morning practise!''

 

Nishinoya climbed atop his charge and pulled at his cheeks. He amused himself twisting them around for a minute before switching to the ears. All the while, he chimed a popular song he'd picked up on the radio. He eventually remembered that Asahi's mother could hear him and stopped. Instead, he removed the covers from Asahi's clutches, spread open the curtains and straddled the ace's waist. By that time, since Asahi was giving out weak signs of life, Nishinoya resorted to gentle slaps and punches on the face. It didn't occur to him how close he was nor how that could startle someone recently awakened.

 

''You need to hurry up and take a shower too! C'mon, Asa-hi!!''

 

Asahi's eyelids moved and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. A pasty whine escaped his throat and he began opening his eyes. Nishinoya beamed down at him, satisfied with his success. That was to be the first sight welcoming Asahi back to the living. When the ace opened his eyes fully, the delay in his reaction gave Nishinoya the time to hover away. He lied flatly above him, arms crossed, a challenging grin on his face that seemed to say wake up, the world is yours. With the light from the window spilling over his small frame, he appeared even more unreal. He shattered the pretty illusion with the words:

 

''Ready to wake up?''

 

A panic attack later, Asahi sat dumbfounded on his bed, hair and clothes a mess. Facing him at the foot of the bed was Nishinoya, sitting cross-legged and in a much less unruly condition. His grin was still in place, though he looked a bit winded. Trying to calm down a frightened Asahi was hard work, especially with the human's considerably larger frame. Soothing wasn't exactly Nishinoya's middle name either. Finally, though he looked as exhausted as the night before, Asahi had settled down. Ever so positive, Nishinoya had already put the struggle behind him and greeted his charge with a cheerful:

 

''Morning!''

 

Asahi blinked, as the wires in his brain connected and he remembered the little ball of energy in front of him. Slowly, it all came back to him. This boy was his self-proclaimed guardian angel, who could turn invisible – an ability used to follow him for two weeks – and who could apparently also fly. Unless that was a fever fantasy brought about by his sleepy brain. He doubted it. This kid was the real thing. Somehow, he was coping with it better than the previous night. It was as if the truth had inexorably grown on him, like something he could refuse.

 

''M-morning...You slept here?''

 

''I wish! Angels don't sleep.''

 

''So you waited all night?''

 

''It's not so bad! Time goes by faster for us! And while we can't sleep, we have this thing called _recueillement_. It's like...meditation, I guess?''

 

Asahi looked at him questioningly. Lulled by the peaceful morning light and the sound of Nishinoya's voice, he didn't mind hearing more. Despite his rude awakening, he was feeling oddly relaxed. He wondered if it wasn't an innate power in the angel, one usually smothered by his exuberance. Then, he wondered how such a silly thought had entered his mind. Maybe he was still half-asleep. Their quiet moment was ruptured when Nishinoya pointed at the alarm clock.

 

''I could go on about it'', he said. ''But you're gonna be late.''

 

Nishinoya had never seen such fear in one expression before. Out of Asahi's mouth slithered the words:

 

''Daichi is going to kill me...''

 

''Not if you hurry!''Nishinoya beamed, holding up his fist. ''C'mon, you can do it, Asahi-san!''

 

Spurred on by Nishinoya's cheering – loud and relentless cheering – Asahi got through his morning routine in half the time. By the end of it, he was convinced Nishinoya had a past as a drill instructor. He had the energy, the voice and the insistence, all he missed was the name calling. Asahi could do without that last one; he was sensitive enough already. Nonetheless, he was pleasantly surprised when, standing in the train, he realized he had ten minutes to spare. He'd make it on time. He would live another day. Knees almost buckling, he let out a long sigh. Never again would he allow himself to wake up late.

 

''Good work, Asahi. I knew you could do it.''

 

The words thank you still on his lips, Asahi finally noticed the boy standing next to him. His arms were crossed and his posture was impeccable; confident and conquering. He was pouting, but it wasn't an angry pout. He looked proud. Now that he stood so close, not sitting nor hovering above him, Asahi was struck by how short he really was. All he could think was that it didn't fit with his larger than life personality. The being said, the boy's height was not his most pressing concern. Asahi blinked and threw quick, nervous glances around him.

 

''Can everyone else see you?''he asked

 

Nishinoya glanced up, and answered with a grin:

 

''Right now, yeah. Unless you want people to think you're talking to yourself.''

 

''Is...Is it really ok?''

 

''Not really, but I already broke the rule so it doesn't matter!''

 

''Rule?''

 

''Yeah. I wasn't supposed to let you see me.''

 

Shrugging, he added:

 

''It's too late to worry about it now.''

 

Asahi observed him quietly. He still wasn't sure what to believe. Here was a teenage boy who - granted, he had formidable powers - had secretly lived in his house for two weeks. A boy who claimed to be a guardian angel. If anything, he seemed more like a ghost or some kind of poltergeist; they had the same abilities, only they liked to take up residence near humans and play tricks. It certainly fit with Nishinoya's fit of laughter the night before.

 

That being said, Asahi didn't know much about the supernatural. In fact, he had trouble associating Nishinoya with anything else than a normal boy. He looked like one. He talked like one – save for the occasional references to his true nature. He behaved like one – again, save for the occasional hovering and popping in out of nowhere. Ultimately, Asahi was sent for a loop whenever he remembered the powers. It all felt so surreal to him.

 

Suddenly, Nishinoya covered his mouth as if he was in thought.

 

''Hm...though I can't do my job properly if other people see me...''

 

''Your job...'', Asahi started curiously. ''You mean...protecting me, right?''

 

''Yeah'', Nishinoya grinned. ''Being invisible gives me the upper hand.''

 

He glanced around, making sure no one was looking. Over time, he had understood that people on the train couldn't care less about the others riding with them. Reassured, he vanished from sight. Asahi jumped, looking around frantically. No one had noticed. The angel's presence could well have been a dream on his part. For some reason he could not fathom, he felt worry clench at his stomach. Surely it couldn't end that early, right? Hesitantly, he called:

 

''Nishi...noya?''

 

Something tugged at his sleeve, and whispered:

 

''I'm right here.''

 

Asahi could almost hear the grin in the angel's voice as he added:

 

''Don't worry, Asahi-san! I won't leave you. I'm supposed to protect you!''

 

The ace couldn't help the sudden warmth in his chest. So he was vulnerable to a small, harmless ball of sunshine who swore to protect him with nothing but honesty and care in his voice. No one, and absolutely no one, could blame him for that. It didn't matter that the boundaries of reality were becoming blurred or that nothing made sense anymore and everything he'd thought to be mere stories was actually true. He was still the same, soft-hearted guy. Hearing something so earnest just oddly made him want to smile.

 

''You're going to stay like that all day?''

 

''Until you get home, I guess. Bright side is, you won't have to explain anything to your friends!''

 

''What about my family...?''

 

''You'll have to keep your door closed from now on!''

 

''That's gonna look suspicious...!''

 

''It's not! You're a growing boy, Asahi-san! It's completely normal! Actually, most teenagers would think you're crazy leaving your door open at all times.''

 

''R-really?''

 

As he considered Nishinoya's words, Asahi wondered how exactly the angel – supposedly – knew about human society. Wasn't he supposed to live in the sky? Again, his poor knowledge of the abstract failed him. He wanted to question Nishinoya, but refrained for two reasons. One, talking into thin air was becoming unnerving. Two, he was sure he'd just spotted two girls look at him and turn away. People were starting to notice him mutter to himself. His face turned red. Next to him, he heard a soft snigger. _Not funny...!_ he thought desperately.

 

At long last, the train docked at his station and he was able to flee. It was a three-minute walk to school from there, and he already had workout clothes on. He would make it to practise without a hitch. His captain wouldn't be angry. All thanks to the living storm that was – he could only guess – walking alongside him. He aimlessly scanned around him again, only to feel the same tug at his sleeve.

 

''Right here'', Nishinoya repeated, snickering.

 

Asahi jumped. _That's going to kill me before I get used to it..._ However, he felt strangely relieved again. Facing front, he walked to school without a word. He wanted to ask questions, but he was far too self-conscious about talking alone. As he drew closer to his school, the feeling increased. Students with morning club activities swarmed, and nowhere was safe. Thankfully, Nishinoya seemed aware of his dilemma, and hadn't said anything either. Only when they reached the gym doors did the shorter boy say:

 

''Alright! Work hard, Asahi-san!''

 

''You'll be watching?''the ace whispered.

 

''Yeah! It's fun watching you guys!''

 

 _Even if it's just practise?_ That would flatter any player. Never mind how unsettling it was thinking how Nishinoya had attended practises for two weeks, completely unbeknownst to them. Shaking away his surprise, Asahi entered the gym. Nishinoya followed him in and went to his usual spot, watching Asahi meet with the other team members. His charge was acting different, most likely overly aware of Nishinoya's presence. Although he earned himself a few suspicious looks, practise soon started, leaving any and all other thoughts behind.


	7. Chapter 7

 The rest of the day had been a challenge. Asahi had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that a _magical being_ was following him, even as he couldn't see him. Constantly having to remind himself of it left him dizzy throughout homeroom, day lectures and afternoon practise. One too many times had he been asked if he was feeling well. Knowing that it was time to go home gave him such relief he thought he would faint.

 

Why was it so hard on him mentally, despite Nishinoya keeping quiet the entire day? They had spoken briefly during lunch, but aside from that, the angel had made himself discreet. Asahi wondered how the other could do it, when he had looked so thrilled to talk in the morning. The ace had somewhat figured that, now that Nishinoya had broken the ice, he wouldn't be able to hold still. Hence, part of the reason why Asahi spent the day on pins and needles was because he expected Nishinoya to eventually crack.

 

If people found out about him, then what? Students would automatically brandish their phones, whether to inform their friends, or take pictures and videos that would travel across the country within half a day. The news would be all over him – considering Nishinoya stuck to him throughout it all – and he wouldn't get a moment's peace. Next, some kind of supernatural investigative team would show up and try to probe them both and maybe he was overreacting a little.

 

Mainly, he just felt self-conscious. This boy he'd just encountered a night ago was right behind him at any given time. He witnessed Asahi's every blunder first-hand. Even mundane actions turned into performances. Forget going to the bathroom! Given that Nishinoya didn't produce a single sound, Asahi wasn't even certain the angel was with him. However, being in doubt was as mentally exhausting as it was scary. That was what he'd shared with Nishinoya over lunch.

 

''Don't worry'', he'd assured him. ''I know when to give you privacy!''

 

Even with that in mind, Asahi had stayed on edge for the remaining part of the day. Now, he slouched as he walked to the train station, completely spent. He nearly screamed when something patted him firmly on the back.

 

''You shouldn't slouch, Asahi-san! It's bad for your posture!''

 

''It's already bad for my heart having you pop out of nowhere!''Asahi cried.

 

Nishinoya cackled, eventually giving him a very poor apology. They hadn't talked since lunch; it felt weird. Asahi still felt like he could be dreaming, and the he was just simply moving along said dream. If so, then it was the longest, most vivid dream he'd ever had. With that on his mind, he took the train and walked home in the blink of an eye. Upon entering his house, he hastily greeted his parents, anxious to get a potential disaster away from them.

 

Once in his room, he reluctantly took Nishinoya's advice and closed his door. His parents would definitely think something was wrong. Sighing, he turned to see the guest lying comfortably on his bed, arms crossed beneath his head. Before Asahi could make a comment, the other turned his head and said:

 

''That was really suspicious.''

 

''H-huh?''Asahi stammered. ''You mean the door? You're the one who-''

 

''Not that. When you entered the house, you looked suuuper nervous.''

 

''Really?!''

 

''Yeah! It's like you were screaming that there's something wrong and begging them to figure out what. You're really transparent, Asahi-san!''

 

Asahi's shoulders slumped, and he collapsed on his chair. Meanwhile, Nishinoya sat up with an encouraging smile, adding:

 

''It's ok. We don't really condone lying where I come from, y'know? And this just shows you're not used to it.''

 

''But isn't what I'm doing still wrong then?''

 

''Uhh...Well, I'm sure they won't mind this time around...You've got a pretty good excuse!''Nishinoya cackled.

 

''You're really carefree, aren't you...''Asahi sighed.

 

Then again, he couldn't believe the conversation he was having. Was he truly worried he'd receive _divine punishment_ from – the infamous ''they'' – from Nishinoya's superiors? First of all, who were _they_? With a shiver, he thought of God. In that case, it wouldn't be 'they'...Although, in some cultures...Asahi clutched his head; this was getting complicated. He'd been confused enough before bringing Faith into the question. From where he sat on the bed, Nishinoya asked:

 

''What's up, Asahi-san? Got a headache?''

 

''N-no...Well, more or less...Anyway, I've got a lot of questions to ask.''

 

''Go ahead then!''the angel beamed. ''I'll answer any question you have!''

 

There it was again; that earnest smile. Asahi couldn't help being smitten by it, as if he was looking at a baby bird. Only this wasn't a cute, harmless little bird. This was someone who could have easily killed him in his sleep ten times over. He doubted that was Nishinoya's intention, but his point still stood. He couldn't let himself be swayed so readily! Oh, why was he so vulnerable to small, cuddly things?! Wait. Cuddly? He needed to get a grip. First things first, he needed to make sure if this guy was actually trustworthy.

 

''You say you're a guardian angel, right...?''

 

''Yep! Just like in the movies!''

 

''So, you protect humans from...accidents and stuff?''

 

''That's right. Not all humans though, just our charges. For example, you're my charge, Asahi-san! I've been assigned to you, so I only have to protect you.''

 

''I-I see. And that's what you did yesterday?''

 

The moment the words left his mouth, Nishinoya's face became gloomy. Confused, Asahi wondered what he'd said wrong. His question wasn't a challenge, he just wanted to confirm what the angel had told him previously. Moreover, he wanted to know what exactly had happened the day before, in detail. Nonetheless, he'd clearly struck a sensitive chord as Nishinoya grew quiet and stared at the floor. More than anything, the younger boy looked frustrated.

 

''Yeah, but I...I really screwed up yesterday'', he muttered.

 

''What do you mean?''

 

''You remember being pushed, right? That was me. That man was about to hit the back of your head.''

 

As Nishinoya calmly retold the events, Asahi felt a cold sweat run down his back. A glass bottle to the back of the head? That could have killed him. He hadn't even been aware of it at the time, nor until now. To know he'd come so close to death was incredibly sobering. He wasn't quite done recreating the scene in his mind when, with a biting tone, Nishinoya continued:

 

''Only he didn't stop there. The bottle broke itself on the wall and I--For some reason I spaced out looking at it. During that time, the other guy was going to attack you again.''

 

Turning pale, Asahi kept listening. This had all happened behind his back; he hadn't the slightest recollection of it. He could only trust Nishinoya's word, and he did. Nowhere in the boy's eyes or voice was there a hint of lying. In fact, he seemed to be remembering the scene in detail himself, so engrossed his eyes were veiling over. Nishinoya's fists clenched, and Asahi briefly wondered if an angel could be angry.

 

''I snapped out of it and yelled at you to run. Remember?''

 

Asahi could only nod. He definitely remembered. That was the first time he'd heard Nishinoya's voice, and that had paved the way for them meeting yesterday. Returning his nod, Nishinoya went on:

 

''That was pretty pathetic of me. It was all I could do, and you probably weren't going to react in time anyway. It was a lucky break that the guy got scared, and that the police showed up.''

 

That's when the police had arrested the drunkard and questioned him – and congratulated him on helping them 'fight crime', no less. After that, he'd met back with his friends, confused through and through. Finally, Asahi understood everything. He had almost died, only to haphazardly survive and put a harasser behind bars in the process, and he was now conversing with the one who had saved him. Someone who, far from looking proud, had guilt painted all over his face.

 

Asahi opened his mouth, although he hadn't a clue what to say. Before anything else than a breath could leave his lips, he stopped. Nishinoya was bowing slightly, hanging his head.

 

''I'm sorry, Asahi-san. I failed as your guardian angel, but please give me another chance. I won't mess up next time, I'll get it right!''

 

Nishinoya raised his head to look at him in the eyes. The guilt was gone; there was nothing but conviction in them now. Asahi could only stare back at him, eyes wide. If he still needed an answer, there it was. Nishinoya was everything Asahi described him as, before his cautious side kicked in. Determination, honesty, kindness; those were the things that made up Nishinoya Yuu. _Trustworthy_ didn't even begin to define him. As for being a guardian angel, that was merely a bonus.

 

''You don't have to apologize'', Asahi started. ''I don't see where you failed.''

 

Nishinoya's expression wavered.

 

''But I-!''

 

''The way I see it, I'm still alive. I wouldn't be if you hadn't been there.''

 

The angel blinked, as if Asahi's words didn't make sense to him. With a soft smile, Asahi continued:

 

''No matter how clumsily, you still saved me. I'm thankful to you, really.''

 

Nishinoya's eyes became foggy. He didn't look completely convinced, but he allowed himself solace in his charge's words. Perhaps he hadn't failed, after all. His charge didn't think so. His charge was _thanking_ him. Being thanked was a wonderful feeling. From the moment he heard it, he asked himself what he could do to hear it once more. His kind didn't need rewards, didn't need gratitude for assuming their duty, but surely there was something he could do to earn this feeling again.

 

''I can stay then?''

 

It was Asahi's turn to blink, confused.

 

''I wasn't planning on chasing you away or anything like that.''

 

With a hint of embarrassment, he added:

 

''It's not like I'll get attacked like that again any time soon, anyway...!''

 

Asahi cowered at the pout that appeared on Nishinoya's face. _Yikes, he took it the wrong way...!_ He hadn't meant to mock or tease the angel in the slightest. He only wanted to quell the other's worries; any doubt he might have had on whether he could fulfil his duty. Mostly, he had wished to lighten the mood a bit. Asahi was about to passionately apologize when Nishinoya, tempestuous pout still in place, exclaimed:

 

''Sure, that kinda stuff doesn't happen a lot outside of movies! But you underestimate all the work we do, Asahi-san! Do you even know how many times I kept you out of the hospital the past two weeks?''

 

''W-what?!''

 

''Always letting the crowd push you near traffic, or the stairs! And you don't even realize! You're really high-risk, y'know! And unlucky!!''

 

''I...''

 

No more than that managed to leave Asahi's lips. Was he really such a klutz? Or had he just wounded Nishinoya's pride and caused him to exaggerate? Surely he wouldn't let himself be ushered onto moving traffic...right? If he did – and obliviously, at that – then he seriously needed a guardian angel around. He was a disaster waiting to happen! In the midst of his trance, he noticed something waving before his eyes.

 

''You ok, Asahi-san?''Nishinoya asked, head tilted.

 

Dazed, Asahi took a moment to speak up. He was still staring into nothing when said:

 

''...I'll be... in your care...''

 

Nishinoya blinked, surprised. Then, he beamed.

 

''You got it!''


	8. Chapter 8

 And so the days passed.

 

Three weeks into December, everything; conversations, decorations, carried rumours of the holidays. The narrow shopping streets were illuminated at night until the outskirts of the market areas. Shops seduced the crowds with the promise of warmth and new products, or scrumptious meals. Old and young bustled about with unusual enthusiasm, hoping to be part of the seasonal, glittering scenery. Despite the cold, and the short days, the town was at its liveliest.

 

Nishinoya trotted in front of Asahi, as excited as a dog being offered a treat. Accompanying his charge while he picked up groceries was strictly business, but it turned out to be much more than that. He marvelled at every counter, every window, every ornamented lamppost or tree...He had never before experienced the atmosphere this time of year, and it was seeping into him, powerful and enticing like a drug. Asahi followed him to the best of his ability, hugging a paper bag to his stomach.

 

''Don't go too far, Nishinoya!''he called.

 

Amidst the dense, busy crowd, no one could notice that he was alone. To the naked eye, he looked like a parent chasing after a mischievous child. Then again, that idea wasn't completely off the mark. Nishinoya turned around and waved his arm at Asahi, before returning his attention to the surroundings. He pattered from one food stall to another, scanning the contents with loud ooohs and aaahs. Finally, Asahi caught up to him at one that offered taiyaki.

 

''Asahi-san, look!''he almost yelled. ''What is this? How do they get this fish shape?! It's so perfectly fish-shaped!!''

 

Asahi blinked, looking from the bean-paste stuffed pastries to Nishinoya's amazed expression. His eyes were sparkling in wonder and curiosity. It was as funny as it was endearing. Asahi's gaze then travelled to the stall owner, an old man who seemed both blind and deaf. Eyes squinted, he gave Asahi an amiable smile, oblivious to Nishinoya's presence. The ace felt guilty for the relief that washed over him. He straightened himself up and, catching the vendor's attention, asked for one.

 

The elderly man served him and sent him off with a smile. Returning the gesture, Asahi walked off, followed closely by Nishinoya. Once they were a small distance away from the stall, Asahi handed his companion the pastry. Nishinoya accepted it, eyes wide and confused. His charge blinked, tilting his head.

 

''Did you not want one?''he asked.

 

''Huh? Uh, no, that's not it.''

 

''Taste it then. Oh, and by the way, they make the shape with a special mold.''

 

Nishinoya made an impressed sound and looked down at the pastry. It was tucked in a folded napkin, and the heat from it travelled to the angel's fingertips. His kind didn't require sustenance. They didn't digest nor evacuate food. If they did eat, the food simply dissolved in their bodies. Nonetheless, they could still enjoy a taste. That's what Nishinoya told himself when he made up his mind to have a bite. He was curious, but mostly he wouldn't let a gift from his charge go to waste.

 

''Not bad!!''

 

''Glad you like it'', Asahi chuckled.

 

Nishinoya finished the treat in the blink of an eye, licking his fingers and crumpling the napkin. Asahi glanced at him, a soft smile floating its way to his lips. Over the week, he had learned that guardian angels were taught about the human world in a selective fashion. They were told the laws, the codes of conducts, they were warned about potential dangers and behaviour patterns, and everything they needed to fulfil their job. Things like art, music, food; all the fun parts of culture, were left out of their education. Asahi felt a sense of pride by making him discover those things.

 

The second day after their meeting, Asahi had been graced with a crash course on the many dwellers of the heavens. It had gone something like this:

 

_''Listen, Asahi-san. You ab-so-lu-tely cannot talk about this to anyone, alright? It's already bad that I showed myself to you, but no human should know what I'm about to tell you.''_

 

_''R-really? You don't have to tell me...if it's that forbidden...''_

 

_''No, no, it's ok! I already decided I'm gonna tell you.''_

 

_Once more, Asahi was astonished by the angel's carelessness. Would he not get in trouble for this? Did he not worry in the slightest about it? Asahi felt guilty letting this knowledge fall upon his ears, after Nishinoya went out of his way to warn him it shouldn't. Yet, the shorter boy seemed more than eager to share his secrets, as if it was mere gossip. Since there was no stopping him when he was set on something, Asahi could only sweat nervously and listen._

 

_''There are five levels to heaven. We often forget to mention the first and fifth one because no one goes there. The fifth one, the highest, is where God lives.''_

 

_And there Asahi had been given the answer to one of the biggest questions of life._

 

_''A-Eh-So...He exists?''_

 

_''Sure! He's got a bunch of names, too. But anyway, the lowest one is where humans go when they die.''_

 

_''T-those that were good...right?''_

 

_''Yep. Don't worry, it's not that hard to get in, Asahi-san! You're on your way there, anyway!''_

 

_''O-oh, good...''_

 

_Never mind that the angel made it sound like he would kick the bucket soon. Asahi struggled to reign in the dizziness in his head and continued listening. It was a lot to take in and wrap his mind around, but it was interesting, to say the very least. Even if, on an off chance, Nishinoya was making it all up for kicks, it remained an entertaining story. Nishinoya lifted his hands as he spoke, putting them atop each other to demonstrate the different levels of heaven._

 

_''Then, below the fifth level, there's the plane where Archangels live. They're the most powerful. They've ascended down to your world maybe once or twice in all of history. Guardian angels take their orders from them.''_

 

_''I see...They sound impressive.''_

 

_''Definitely. They've got the craziest wings; I've never even seen them. Apparently, because of their wings, they're the only ones that can fly up to where God is.''_

 

_Surely, that was a sight to see._

 

_''In the middle, there're the angels and the cherubs. Angels occasionally come down here as messengers between us and the Archangels. That's their job. Sometimes they appear in front of humans too, in dreams or visions. But that's really rare. The cherubs are there just to make music, I think.''_

 

_He shrugged, as if he didn't really care to know. Asahi guessed they weren't nearly as interesting as the rest of the heavenly population. Finally, Nishinoya reached the part of the story he'd been looking forward to. Asahi could tell from the shimmer in his eyes._

 

_''Under that, there's our plane. We live right above common heaven, or the place where humans go. We skip past it whenever we go down to Earth.''_

 

_Asahi nodded, showing that he was still fully attentive._

 

 _''The thing that's different about us is that, unlike the other angels, we weren't always_ there. _We're actually humans. We used to be.''_

 

_''What...?''_

 

_''Yeah!! Since we were really good during our lifetime, an Archangel gave us the choice to become guardian angels when we died. Of course, I said yes!''_

 

_''T-then what?''_

 

_''Then, the Archangels erase our memories from our previous life. They have that power too.''_

 

_Asahi's voice was cold when he asked:_

 

_''Why would they do that?''_

 

_''Don't know. But either way, because we used to be human, we're not emotionless like other angels. And it's easy to teach us stuff about the human world, since it's all kind of familiar to us!''_

 

Asahi watched Nishinoya walk in front of him. Nothing in the angel's voice had given away any hint of sadness or regret when he'd spoken, but Asahi had felt it in his stead. To forget everything from their past life; friends, family, happy moments...It sounded awful to him. Did they really forget everything? Did fragments of their lost memories return to them at times, while they roamed the human world? Wasn't it painful? Since their emotions remained, it had to be.

 

Asahi hadn't dared ask. He didn't want any of Nishinoya's memories to resurface, if it was going to bring him pain. He had sat there in awed silence, trying to hide the sympathy from his eyes. This boy – a fellow countryman, no less – had died prematurely, and renounced an eternity of peace and satisfaction in heaven, dedicating his afterlife to protecting humans. To protecting him. Asahi had to hold back tears just at the thought of it.

 

''Asahi-saaaaan!!''the angel yelled. ''Walk faster! I can't protect you if you're that far behind!''

 

''Wh-!''

 

Asahi flinched, looking ahead to see that he'd almost lost Nishinoya again. He picked up the pace and caught up to him. As he walked, the angel was careful to dodge the people going past him. Since he was intangible, they would go right through him. However, Nishinoya described the feeling as spine-chilling, and avoided it at all costs. Asahi could easily understand; in no way could being walked through like a ghost ever be pleasant.

 

''Man, everything looks so pretty around Christmas! It'd be even better if it snowed!''

 

''Yeah'', Asahi answered with a smile. ''It'll come, just wait.''

 

''It better!!''

 

Eventually, the marketplace gave way to the residential area. The crowd thinned and the bright lights dimmed, until the two of them walked along empty, dark streets. Asahi felt relief at having Nishinoya in plain sight; the mass of people earlier seemed to eat him up. He watched the angel as a worried grimace found its way to his face, and he asked for the umpteenth time:

 

''Are you sure you're not cold?''

 

''Not cold at all! I told you, Asahi-san!''

 

''I know, but I get cold just watching you...'', Asahi whined, hanging his head.

 

Nishinoya laughed and walked merrily as Asahi promised himself to buy him some winter clothes. None of his could possibly fit him, and his family has disposed of the old ones. No matter how many times the angel insisted the cold didn't affect him, the sight of him in a t-shirt did not sit right with Asahi. That boy needed a coat, and a scarf and gloves and everything asap. What kind of charge didn't take care of their angel?

 

Perhaps it was because of Asahi's nature, but he had already grown quite fond of Nishinoya. The boy greeted him every morning, got him ready for school in a storm, and accompanied him everywhere. Said like that, it sounded like more of a bother. It wasn't to Asahi. Nishinoya's toothy grin at the start of the day was a welcomed sight, his energy was refreshing and his company was...Well, Asahi had gotten used to it. Nishinoya had a presence that called for everyone to notice him – were he not invisible. Though it was intimidating at times, it also meant that, as time went by, Asahi could imagine the angel's absence less and less.

 

''Look out, Asahi-san!!''

 

Something grabbed and roughly pulled at his arm, dragging him sideways. His grip on the grocery bag loosened, it slipped and toppled down. In a flash, Nishinoya saved the contents from getting acquainted with the ground and secured the bag. From where he stood, Asahi emerged from his daze. Blinking, he looked at Nishinoya holding the bag, then, a few inches away...An electric pole.

 

''You were going to walk straight into it! See! This is what I mean when I say I can't take my eyes off you one second, Asahi-san!''

 

''S-sorry, I was distracted...'', Asahi laughed nervously.

 

''Well, it's fine! You give me a lot of work, and I wouldn't have it any other way! But still, be more careful!!''

 

''I will...Thanks, Nishinoya.''

 

''What were you thinking about?''

 

''Huh? Oh...Nothing.''

 

''A-sa-hi-saaan'', Nishinoya drawled warningly. ''Remember what I told you about lying?''

 

Asahi flinched. It was no use; the angel was too perceptive when it came to him. Asahi smiled apologetically as he retrieved the grocery bag, but Nishinoya didn't relent. He walked next to him, waiting for an answer. The ace knew it wasn't indiscretion, but concern. The truth was just, well, a bit embarrassing, now that he dwelled on it. After a moment, Asahi smiled sheepishly and conceded:

 

''I was just thinking that I like having you near.''

 

Nishinoya's eyes widened, and he slowed down for a brief moment. Asahi didn't even have time to notice before he was back at a normal pace. Looking ahead as he walked, the angel lowered his voice and said:

 

''Oh...Thanks...''

 

Asahi looked away, growing silent. Somehow he had expected a different reaction. He thought the angel would beam and say ''me too, Asahi-san!'', or something like that. Now, he felt silly. He thought that, as his charge, he would have a special place in Nishinoya's eyes as well, but maybe that had just been wishful thinking. What did he know? Guardian angels weren't even supposed to reveal themselves, so naturally they weren't going to bond with their charges. He suddenly felt really awkward for what he'd said, but he wasn't going to take it back.

 

''I like being around you, too.''

 

Asahi blinked, surprised by the sudden sound of Nishinoya's voice. He turned his head to look at him, questioning.

 

The angel was smiling.  


	9. Chapter 9

 ''I'm telling you, it's not necessary!!''

 

''It is to me! I just feel bad seeing you like this!''

 

''Asahi-saaan!!''

 

Nishinoya whined and clung to his charge's arm in an attempt to hold him back. Asahi marched onwards, effortlessly, like the angel wasn't even there. As he did, he cast frantic glances around, fearing anyone would hear the yelling coming out of nowhere. Of course, many did. Upon hearing it but not finding the source, they shrugged it off. Asahi caught on to the trend and breathed a sigh of relief, continuing on his way.

 

The ace was on a mission. A day after he had promised himself to buy Nishinoya winter clothes, the temperature conveniently dropped. He noticed as soon as he left for school, and spent the day planning an urgent, life-or-death shopping spree. He could not, for the life of him, carry on seeing that boy with nothing but a shirt on his shoulders and summer shoes on his feet. His glass heart would not handle it much longer.

 

He hadn't wasted a second once school was out; the sun was just beginning to set. He'd taken the train into town, with Nishinoya in tow. As soon as the latter learned of the plan, he insisted they go back. He didn't _need_ winter clothes. He didn't _want_ Asahi to spend his money on him, for something that just wasn't needed. Asahi wouldn't hear a word of it. He was making a stand. He was putting his foot down. For once, he was being more stubborn than the little one, which led to Nishinoya being dragged along while his shoes scuffed the ground.

 

''I'm serious, Asahi-san! Go back!!''

 

Asahi shook his head, not even bothering to voice his dissent. On the one hand, Nishinoya was pleasantly surprised seeing his charge be decisive, but on the other _the giant was being such an idiot._ How many times did he have to repeat that angels didn't feel cold? They didn't need clothes! Nishinoya could well have been butt naked, if not for his kind's preference to wear human clothes. The next thing he knew, they were in front of the store.

 

''It's not an expensive place, but they should have quality clothes.''

 

''But I don't need any!''

 

''Consider it part of your job'', Asahi smiled. ''You're keeping me from having a heart attack.''

 

''Are you really that sensitive, Asahi-san?!''

 

''I just think I'd feel a lot better if you were wearing something warmer...!''

 

Nishinoya sighed, letting go of Asahi's arm. Fine, let the human win this one. If Asahi was happier with buying him something pointless than with having a full wallet, Nishinoya had no reason to argue. The only thing he could do now was show proper gratitude. _That_ would make Asahi happy. The angel peeked inside the store, then looked back at his charge. With a nod and a meek smile, he gave his approval. Asahi looked overjoyed and maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

Asahi entered the store, with Nishinoya trotting behind him. There were a few customers inside, as well as two saleswomen. Both offered a warm, but standard greeting. Asahi returned it and began loitering around the shop. He spotted the coats and headed over; he was glad to disappear further into the back. Deciding it was safe enough, he whispered:

 

''See anything you like?''

 

''Just get me the cheapest one'', Nishinoya whispered back.

 

''You should try it--''

 

Asahi paused mid-sentence as something dawned upon him. A nervous grimace spread on his face, and he said:

 

''By the way, to try it on, you should...Appear? It'll look like a coat is just floating by itself otherwise, right?''

 

''No way! What if there's a hold-up, huh? I'm on duty right now, so I'm staying like this!''

 

''B-but...''

 

''This was _your_ idea, Asahi-san'', Nishinoya kindly reminded him.

 

Asahi's shoulders slumped. He looked around, fidgety. Salvation appeared to him in the form of changing booths, at the far end. Only one problem presented itself: they were locked and required staff to be opened. The ace was busy losing his nerve while Nishinoya browsed through the coat racks, mildly interested. He found one that spoke to him on many levels; it was all black, snug on the inside, and cheap. Satisfied with his quick find, he took it and tapped Asahi's back.

 

''Asahi-san. This.''

 

Asahi snapped out of his daze, blinking a few times, and looked at Nishinoya. He took the coat with a nod, happy that the angel had found something he was content with. Still, he needed to try it on. Asahi turned to the front of the store, where the saleswomen stood. He approached one of them, speaking up in a soft voice:

 

''Excuse me, um...I would like to try t-this on...''

 

The lady turned to look up and down at the big buy holding a coat much too small for him. She seemed to be holding back a comment, but luckily, she was thoroughly trained in the art of _the customer is always right_. She had also caught the discomfort Asahi's body and expression communicated and decided to leave him be. Which wasn't to say she wouldn't gossip and giggle with her coworkers later. She unlocked one of the changing booths and left with a polite:

 

''Please, go ahead.''

 

Asahi nodded and thanked her one too many times. Next to him, Nishinoya snickered quietly. He hovered inside the booth, following after his charge. Once the door was closed behind them, one thing became painfully apparent; the booth was not designed to fit two people. Even with Asahi backed up against the far corner and Nishinoya flat against the door, they were less than an arm's length apart. Obviously, only Asahi seemed to mind. Forcing out a laugh, he said:

 

''It's awfully cramped, isn't it?''

 

''I guess. But this is so they won't see me, right? Not a bad idea. And if a burglar decides to rob this place, I'll have time to react!''

 

This time, Asahi let out an actual laugh.

 

''You're really work-oriented, Nishinoya.''

 

''Duh! This job is no joke! Hand me that.''

 

Asahi obliged, giving him the coat. Nishinoya got to work trying to put it on, despite the lack of space to move. Throwing up his hand to slip in one of the sleeves, he accidentally smacked his charge on the face. Then, when trying to wriggle into the other sleeve, he elbowed him in the stomach several times. Every time, he apologized while Asahi assured him it was fine. No other mishaps followed, yet Asahi remained on edge; spurred on by the pain and the bizarre agitation he felt at being so close to one another.

 

''There! It fits, Asahi-san.''

 

''Huh? Oh! Good, good. I'll buy it then. We'll just need to grab you a scarf and gloves, too.''

 

Nishinoya crossed his arms and sighed exaggeratedly.

 

''Fine, but I draw the line at boots.''

 

Then came the struggle to remove the coat. After multiple more elbows to the stomach and one alarmingly close to his crotch, Asahi decided to lend a hand. Together they managed the task and Asahi tumbled out of the booth, as Nishinoya made himself vanish. Asahi braved the weird looks from the saleswomen as he insisted the garment was a good fit. Fifteen minutes later, his purchases in hand, he trudged out of the store.

 

''We...We did it...'', he uttered.

 

Nishinoya gave him a few pats on the back.

 

''Yup, it's over!''

 

''Thank goodness...Let's go home now.''

 

''You buy me stuff to wear outdoors and the first thing you want to do after is go inside? C'mon, Asahi-san, don't be like that! Let's go to the park!!''

 

''I-I guess you're right...Oh, but you need to change first.''

 

Invisible hands reached for the bag, fishing out coat, scarf and gloves.

 

''H-hey, what if--''

 

''Don't worry, there's no one around right now. And the clothes will disappear once I put 'em on!''

 

Asahi watched in amazement as the clothes did, in fact, vanish shortly after being worn. It would have been a risky thing to do inside the store but, just as Nishinoya said, the street was empty at the moment. He let out a sigh, both relieved and exhausted. Then, he looked around, knowing Nishinoya would pull his sleeve and say:

 

''Here!''

 

''Does everything fit alright?''he asked with a smile.

 

As an answer, Nishinoya made himself visible. He beamed up at Asahi, eager to show his gratitude. The coat, as well as the red scarf and gloves, fit him perfectly. He looked adorable and pocketsized and cuddly and Asahi had to restrain himself from voicing those opinions. Instead, he smiled approvingly and fixed the scarf around Nishinoya's neck.

 

''It looks great. More importantly, it looks warm.''

 

''It does look kinda cool'', Nishinoya mused as he admired himself in a showcase window.

 

Turning back to Asahi, he exclaimed:

 

''Thanks, Asahi-san! I'll pay you back somehow, alright?''

 

''I think you've paid me back enough with all the times you've saved my life...And I feel a lot better like this, too.''

 

Nishinoya let out a breath that almost sounded like a scoff. Who even did this kind of thing for an angel? No one, that's who. It was unheard of, for obvious reasons. Nishinoya was aware that his charge was a kind person, but to be kind towards him, someone who didn't even belong in his plane? Asahi was on another level of kindness. It was so different from the neutrality of the angels, and the temperance of the Archangels. It felt warm. The kind of warmth even he could feel.

 

''I'll still think of something!''Nishinoya grinned. ''Anyway, let's go while it's still early!!''

 

''Let's not stay too long...I'm a little tired...''

 

''Asahi-san, you're weak! You should build up more stamina!!''

 

''Wh-?!''

 

***

Another week passed, until Sunday practise came. The Karasuno team was diligent as always; to them, the holidays inspired one thing, and one thing alone. The winter tournament. Nishinoya sat in his usual spot, watching them with keen interest. Granted, most of his attention went to Asahi, but the other members were no slouches either. They all had something to show for themselves, especially that bald one. Nishinoya felt that, had he been alive, he would have been great friends with Tanaka.

 

Then, of course, there was that manager. She was more beautiful than any angel he'd ever seen. Being able to admire her every day made him appreciate his job all the more. Regardless, she was quiet, and Nishinoya's eyes were soon drawn back to the game. The members were working on their block-follows, and after hearing about it a few times, the angel knew why that skill was of the essence. Soon, they would be facing a fearsome opponent. Nishinoya watched them with a concentrated pout, transmitting all the positive vibes in his power.

 

''Alright, huddle up!''Daichi called.

 

The team gathered around the captain, outside the court. Asahi allowed a glance his way and smiled, before focusing on Daichi. Nishinoya scooted closer, wanting to get in on the announcement.

 

''As you all know, this is our last Sunday practise before winter break. After the break, we'll be facing Datekou. We're lucky enough not to have games before that, so let's take all the time we have to practise.''

 

''Captain! This is your way of telling us we won't be getting any vacation, right?''

 

Sugawara nudged Tanaka on the side for the wisecrack, while Daichi let out a chuckle. He crossed his arms, and looked at them seriously.

 

''That's right. Be thankful I'm letting you off on Christmas and New Year's.''

 

''Ah, speaking of which!''Sugawara intervened. ''About the festival on New Year's...''

 

The conversation slowly drifted away from practise, until the team split up to clean. Practise was officially wrapped up and everyone parted ways, after exchanging a few words of encouragement. Asahi shuffled out of the gym behind his childhood friends, earning himself a scolding; Daichi needed to lock up. Nishinoya hovered their way as they began walking, careful not to disturb Asahi or his friends.

 

''Asahi, don't look so scared'', Sugawara said. ''You're thinking of the game against Datekou, aren't you?''

 

''A...A bit...''

 

Daichi clicked his tongue, frowning.

 

''We've trained a lot in order to face those guys. You shouldn't be losing your nerve now, beardie.''

 

''I-I'm just a little nervous!''

 

''Keep that in mind for the next two weeks. Work hard so you don't feel nervous when the time comes for the game.''

 

Nishinoya's eyes shone as he watched the Daichi in action. He was suited to being captain alright; motivational and hardworking. The angel peeked at Asahi, hoping to see his friend's words sink in. Sadly, his charge didn't look any less anxious. When Sugawara and Daichi went off in another direction, Nishinoya hovered towards Asahi. He gave him a few, strong pats on the back, making him jump and squeal:

 

''N-noya?!''

 

''Right here'', the angel grinned, remaining invisible. ''Good work today.''

 

''Ah...'', Asahi sighed. ''Thanks...''

 

''C'mon, Asahi-san! Puff out your chest! How are you going to intimidate those Datekou guys if you look that puny?!''

 

''P-pu...? I guess you're right...But they're known for their great blockers, so I'm worried.''

 

''No sweat! You'll blow past them with your spike!!''

 

''You think?''

 

Nishinoya continued on with his pep talk; they had become a regular occurrence over time. Asahi was high-maintenance in more ways than one. However, Nishinoya wanted nothing more than for his charge to build up confidence, so he didn't mind the extra work. Somehow, his words of support seemed to affect Asahi more than those of his friends. As they spoke right now, Nishinoya watched his charge relax and break into a smile.

 

''Yeah...I need to make sure I don't let the team down.''

 

Nishinoya nodded firmly, satisfied.

 

''But before that, there's winter break, right?''

 

''Though we won't be getting much rest'', Asahi chuckled.

 

''Still, it'll be fun!!''

 

Surely, with the angel around, his vacation would be lively. He couldn't remember one dull moment ever since the two of them had met. As Nishinoya blabbered on next to him about all the things they could do, Asahi smiled to himself.

 

''Looking forward to it'', he said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

 Not yet.

 

Nishinoya stared desperately at his charge's dormant form. It occurred to him that Asahi was a rock when he slept; he didn't move, hardly made a sound, and was nearly impossible to wake up. A rock, or a bear. Nishinoya distracted himself with the idea for a second before remembering how bored and lonely he felt. Another second of this just wouldn't do. No amount of meditating could entertain him any longer, either!

 

The angel rose to his feet. At least, he would be gentle this time. No pouncing or pinching or slapping, nor anything that could spook his faint-hearted protegee. In honour of this special day. Nishinoya hovered over the bed and to the curtains, pulling them apart. A dazzling December sun hung in the sky, sure to blind those who ventured out into the cold.

 

Nishinoya lowered himself back onto the floor, right by the bed. Slowly, very slowly, he reached for the lump in the sheets, poking it at random. Then, finding this method brought little success, he switched to shaking the lump. Gently, very gently. Until his impatience took over and the shaking became more energetic. His voice joined in with pressing whispers of _wake up already, you oaf!_ Finally, he was answered, first incoherently, and then:

 

''Wh...Whu-? Am I late...?''

 

The glory of success manifested itself on Nishinoya's face in the form of a wide grin. Mind him, Asahi still looked in the vapours of sleep; eyes crusty and mouth dribbling with drool. He looked not at the small, beaming boy sitting beside him, but at an undefined spot on the wall ahead. He seemed to be kept conscious only by the thought that, potentially, he had school to attend to. Nishinoya ignored the state of his charge and answered:

 

''No, you're fine~ Winter break starts today!''

 

''Oh. Good.''

 

With that, Asahi closed his eyes and rolled over. Glory was replaced by dismay and Nishinoya nuzzled his head into the giant's back.

 

''Asahi-saaaaaan!''he whined. ''Don't just go back to sleep!''

 

A long minute went by, and Nishinoya thought that Asahi's snores would answer him. Instead, Asahi's voice arose from where he faced and answered with actual words:

 

''What time is it?''

 

''Already past noon...'', Nishinoya sniffled.

 

A groan. Another minute went by, in which Nishinoya knelt beside the bed, quiet and hopeful. Asahi contemplated the idea of getting up. Getting up meant tackling the brutal, morning – well, afternoon- cold, but it also meant making Nishinoya happy. A happy Nishinoya was a good thing to have, Asahi understood that even as he tiptoed between waking reality and dreamland. The pesky sunlight wouldn't hurt his eyes anymore if he got up, too.

 

There was nothing more to it; his decision was made. Almost painfully, he sat up, bunching the covers over his lap. He rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes until he could see Nishinoya's smile. Ah, it really did wonders for him in the morn. He could almost forget how cold it was and how drowsy he still felt. He yawned and gave Nishinoya a sleepy smile as greeting. In turn, the boy questioned:

 

''Did ya sleep well?''

 

''Mm, yeah...You? Ack-Sorry.''

 

''It's ok! You look like you're still asleep, Asahi-san!''the angel laughed.

 

''Yeah...But I'll get up, I'll get up.''

 

Nishinoya scooted back, giving Asahi space. He remained cross-legged on the floor, hands firmly on his thighs, as he watched his charge rise from the bed. A smile played on his lips, but he decided to keep it down for the moment. Asahi went to the bathroom and back, dressed, face washed, and the call of nature answered. He returned as the normal Asahi; cooperative and kind. The both of them travelled to the kitchen for the human to have breakfast.

 

As Asahi finished his first bite and took his first sip of juice, Nishinoya settled in the seat next to him and said:

 

''So I was watching the forecast with your mom earlier...''

 

''Pff-!!''

 

Orange juice all over the table. Asahi's mother, who had been cleaning the counter, nearly jumped around, clutching the rag to her chest. She saw the mess, and her son looking like he'd just seen a ghost. What she didn't see was the equally surprised, cute little thing sitting by her child's side. Neither did she see him abruptly clutch his sides to stifle a loud fit of laughter. She rushed to the table, wiping it clean, and exclaimed:

 

''W-what's wrong, Asahi?!''

 

''N-nothing! Sorry...''

 

Asahi relieved her of the rag, cleaning the table himself. Flustered, he returned to his miraculously intact breakfast, while Nishinoya sniggered:

 

''No need to lose it, Asahi-san! We didn't actually watch it together, I was just sitting with her on the couch.''

 

''Why?''Asahi whispered, heart still pumping.

 

''I was bored! So, anyway, they said it would snow later today!''

 

''T-that's nice...Hey wait, how come my mother can't hear you?''

 

Nishinoya smirked and puffed out his chest.

 

''Just a little trick I got the hang of.''

 

Asahi blinked, impressed. That would definitely come in handy. Then again, people could still hear _him_ , so part of the problem remained. Maybe he could start writing things down? Or typing them on a phone? What would really help was if they could communicate telepathically, but perhaps that would be considered too easy. Since guardian angels weren't supposed to talk to their charges, such an ability would clearly be off-limits for them. In that case, wouldn't Nishinoya's current ability be the same? _How exactly did he--?_

 

''Oh, Asahi, could you go and run some errands for me? I have things to do before the party tonight.''

 

The ace's thoughts scattered and he looked at his mother, on her way out of the kitchen. He blinked again, and asked:

 

''Party?''

 

''Your father's annual Christmas party at the office, remember? You're invited too!''

 

Yes, it was coming back to him now. Today was the first day of winter break, as Nishinoya had informed him earlier. This meant that the day was December 24th; Christmas Eve. Thus, a party was nothing unusual. He also remembered his parents mentioning it to him before, and his agreeing to attend. He nodded, reassuring his mother who was beginning to think her son had gone bonkers.

 

***

 

Henceforth, the better part of the afternoon was spent running errands. Come early evening, Asahi returned to his room, along with a somewhat disgruntled guardian angel. They had spent all day outside without a sign of snow. Were weather forecasts as useless as people said? Asahi offered him consolation; _there's still time, snow often falls at night,_ etc. Content, Nishinoya hovered to his charge's bed, upon which he lied down, hands crossed behind his head.

 

Asahi began looking through his closet, soon finding himself stumped and staring blankly at space. Nishinoya took quick notice of it and asked:

 

''What's wrong, Asahi-san?''

 

''I don't really have any clothes fitted for a party...''

 

''Hm? It's not a formal thing is it? Just wear whatever!''

 

''But my dad's coworkers will be there! His boss too, even!''

 

''Who cares what they think? They'll be dressed casually too, anyway!''

 

Asahi had his doubts. His mother had specified 'office' party; so he pictured an office, and people in suits. How could he know that it'd simply be a bunch of middle-aged men and women getting drunk off their butts and bawling old enka classics? He couldn't, and if he did, he would find himself even less suited to go. Instead, he tried imagining something more tidy, if amicable. He looked to Nishinoya for further guidance.

 

''You think...?''

 

''Yeah! It's a Christmas party, not a wedding!''

 

The angel hopped off the bed and hovered to the closet. Furrowing through it for a moment, he fished out something of a cardigan, a shirt and pants. He tossed them at Asahi's lap, and added:

 

''Just wear that. You'll look great in that.''

 

Asahi blinked at him and then down at the clothes and there was the sneakiest blush on his face because how often did he receive compliments, really? Nishinoya hovered out of the room with Asahi watching his back. Eventually, the ace emerged from his daze and payed actual attention to the clothes in his lap. Docile, he tried them on, just in time for Nishinoya to poke half his body through the wall. Shielding his eyes, he made sure his charge was decent.

 

The ace assured him he could look and Nishinoya opened his eyes. The angel gauged his charge up and down, a critical pout on his face. Then, he grinned and gave Asahi strong pats on the back.

 

''Yep, I was right! You're looking good, Asahi-san!''

 

''So an angel has more style than me huh...?''

Nishinoya sniggered. He then beamed and said:

 

''Now just relax and have fun! Christmas is all about getting together with family and friends, so don't be so on edge!''

 

 _Getting together with family and friends..._ The words echoed in his mind, and Asahi's lips parted as he looked at the angel. Something stirred inside him. No, it wasn't the ugly feeling of pity, definitely not. It was something else. Something far more noble, and strong. He opened his mouth to speak, when his mother's voice called him from downstairs:

 

''Asahi! We're leaving now, let's go!''

 

Taking a second to glance at Nishinoya, Asahi left the room and joined his parents in the lobby. His mother was all prettied up, and even his father looked like less of a slob. Mrs. Azumane looked her son over with a satisfied expression, assuming he'd gotten prepared. She leaned closer to fix his hair, and enquired:

 

''Ready?''

 

Asahi began fidgeting, as his parents looked at him expectantly. But no, he couldn't waver here! His mind was made up. Attempting to sound decisive, he said:

 

''Uh...I've decided, I don't really want to go anymore.''

 

Next to him, Nishinoya glanced up at him, a curious pout on his face. Asahi didn't notice, focusing on his mother. She looked horrified, and she uttered:

 

''Why?''

 

''I-I'd rather stay here...''

 

''Alone?!''

 

''Um, w-well...''

 

Oh, the poor woman; she was already worried enough about her son! He had started keeping his door closed at all times recently, when he had never done that before. He seemed to space out a lot more, and he often turned white or lost focus out of nowhere. Now, he was avoiding social gatherings and shutting himself inside the house? She could understand not wanting to go to the party, as the crowd there didn't fit his age, but wanting to be home alone? That, as a mother, did not spell out anything good.

 

Her husband gestured for her to turn around. She played along with his childish behaviour and the both of them leaned forward, like two teenagers sharing a secret. M. Azumane covered the side of his mouth with his palm and hummed:

 

''Maybe he's planning on bringing a girl over, hm?''

 

''Eeeeh??''came his wife's high-pitched whisper.

 

Her husband shrugged with an easygoing smile on his face. Flustered, Mrs. Azumane glanced down at her watch, guided by her womanly instincts of punctuality. Her horror doubled, and she let out:

 

''Oh, no, we're going to be late! Here, at least take some money from my purse, and go buy yourself a decent meal.''

 

She turned around and fished inside her purse, taking out a handful of bills and shoving them in her son's hands. Asahi could only stare at her and stammer:

 

''T-thanks, mom.''

 

With a sigh, she turned to meet her husband as he opened the door.

 

''Oh, it's snowing'', he declared.

 

Snowflakes that could only be described as fat and fluffy were, in fact, falling from the sky in large swirls. Asahi could almost feel Nishinoya tensing up with sheer excitement and resisting the urge to run outside into the flurry. Instead, Asahi's parents took a few cautious steps out of the house. His mother turned to him with yet more horror on her face, and she shrieked:

 

''It's really coming down fast, too...Asahi! Don't dawdle too long before going to buy your supper! This might turn into a big storm.''

 

''I won't. Don't worry, and have fun you two!''

 

As soon as the car left the curb, Nishinoya leaped out of the house.

 

''ASAHI-SAN!! SNOW!!''

 

The angel bounced and flailed around, eyes positively sparkling. The sight was powerful enough to infuse young life into a bitter old man and Asahi, for one, sorely wished he had a camera. To him, snow was more of a bother; it was cold, it flew into people's eyes, melted there and blinded them and so on and so forth...Nishinoya seemed immune to those things. As he reached new plateaus of excitement, he continued to address Asahi, as if the ace was blind.

 

''Look!! Snow, everywhere!! Finally!!''

 

He crouched down, feeling the ground.

 

''Hm, there's not enough of a cushion yet...'', he mused to himself. ''I'll wait then! Right here!!''

 

''First, let's take my mom's advice and go buy dinner'', Asahi chuckled.

 

''Sure, let's go!!''

 

After getting into gear, the two of them set out into the storm. Asahi hunched forward and cut through the wind and the snow like a plowing machine. Nishinoya floated in front of him, next to him, behind him; everywhere at once. He spoke cheerfully about how he'd forgotten what snow was like and that he'd waited a long time to see it again. Asahi pretended the water in his eyes was melted snow. Nishinoya laughed and assured the ace that he would act as his eyes should need be.

 

At last, they reached the promised land. They stood before it in quiet awe, until Nishinoya said:

 

''Your mom said to get yourself a decent dinner and you go to a convenience store?''

 

''I-I don't want to buy anything too expensive with her money!''

 

But Nishinoya was all smiles, and he yelled:

 

''It works for me! Get me a soda-flavoured garagari-kun!!''

 

''You'll eat those even when there's a snow storm?!''

 

The next half-hour was spent roaming the convenience store – the otherwise deserted convenience store – in search of various foods. The clerk behind the counter was too tired to wonder why his lone customer seemed to constantly talk and get flustered by himself. He watched as the young man bought enough food for three people, hesitated over the iced treats cooler, payed and walked out the store like he was hurrying after someone. Then, the clerk decided to take a nap.

 

***

 

''Ooooh!! When it's all laid out like that, it looks like a real feast!!''

 

The spoils of their hunt were sprawled on the kitchen table: cupped ramen, boxed sushi, wrapped onigiri, and all kinds of snacks that were in no way healthy. Nishinoya's garagari-kun had been long consumed. The sight inspired many things, among which a mean stomachache – perhaps – but also an evening of fun and games. It did to Nishinoya, in any case. Whether the food was really to blame or not was debatable. As Asahi boiled water, he asked:

 

''Do you want to eat some too?''

 

''Hmm...Maybe ramen. The good thing is, it's not unhealthy for me!!''

 

He squinted at his charge, and added:

 

''But this better not be your regular diet, Asahi-san.''

 

''I-it isn't! And you should know!''

 

''Oh yeah!''Nishinoya laughed.

 

Leaning on the counter, Asahi watched him, mouth slightly agape. His laugh had a different ring to it now that the house was otherwise empty. Asahi didn't know since when exactly he'd learn to recognize and tell apart Nishinoya's laughs, but apparently he had. Briefly, it occurred to him that three weeks had passed since the angel had barrelled into his life. All he could think now was that time had gone by fast, unusually so.

 

''Asahi-san, the water's boiling already!''

 

''Huh? Oh!!''

 

About forty minutes later, the remains of their meal scattered around the kitchen, a peaceful mood settled in the house. Asahi was collapsed on the table next to an emptied cup of noodles, about to catch some Z's. Nishinoya put away a good portion of the food, before turning to his charge. The ace already seemed to be dozing off; the power of a full stomach made manifest. Nishinoya approached him and shook his shoulders.

 

''Asahi-san, oi, hey! Don't fall asleep on the table!!''

 

He didn't expect much of an answer, but Asahi muttered:

 

''I'm not...I'm just really comfortable...And my stomach is full...''

 

With a woozy smile, he added:

 

''It feels nice.''

 

''Jeez, you still sound like you wanna sleep. At least go to your room!''

 

As he uttered those words, the lights flickered. The angel raised his head and blinked just in time for everything to go pitch black. He felt Asahi flinch beneath his hands and stifled a chuckle; the giant was frightened despite being on the verge of sleeping. With a somewhat high-pitched voice, Asahi exclaimed:

 

''A...A blackout?!''

 

Nishinoya let go of him and bounced around the kitchen, very much thrilled by this event.

 

''Yeah!! We can play hide-and-seek in the dark, and tell ghost stories and-''

 

''You know some ghost stories?!''

 

''Of course! Man, you seem to think us angels have zero culture!!''

 

''S-sorry! We can do that, but I have to find candles first. I can't see anything like this.''

 

Asahi very hesitantly backed up his chair and rose to his feet, holding on to the table as he did. He was absolutely useless in the dark, too cautious a person to feel secure when he couldn't see a foot past him. He needed to make his way to the counter. There, in the drawers, there were candles, matches, and maybe even a small flashlight. He took one step forward and smashed into the adjacent chair, nearly toppling over. Nishinoya rushed over and grabbed his arm.

 

''N-Nishinoya?''

 

''Just hold on, I'll help you. You're even more high-risk than usual right now! And I've got night vision!''

 

 _Night vision!_ Asahi briefly pictured Nishinoya with night vision goggles, flashing a thumbs up. The mental image was enough to make him snort as Nishinoya followed his lead and escorted him to the drawers. He rummaged through them and found an ample supply of candles; good thing his mother was into home decor. He took out five, three to spread around the house, and two to carry. However, surprisingly, Nishinoya refused the idea.

 

''If you walk around with that in the dark, you might trip and get a bad burn, Asahi-san. I don't want that.''

 

''But didn't you want to play hide-and-seek?''

 

''Yeah'', the angel grinned. ''But from what I just saw, you're too dangerous in the dark, so let's not. Let's go to your room.''

 

***

 

The storm hadn't let up, and the wind could be heard striking the walls in great gusts. However, hiding from it meant that only warmth and the sense of absolute seclusion remained. Asahi's room was dark, if not for the five candles that spread a dim, lulling light in a restrained spot. Asahi and Nishinoya sat, both leaned on the bed, side by side. There was a comfortable silence between them, and Asahi felt like they were the only two people in the world.

 

It must have been past eleven, but Asahi wasn't tired anymore. He had slipped into that feverish state of mind found in the late hours. Next to him, Nishinoya seemed oddly subdued as well. After all the excitement of the day, he'd settled into a calm, docile state. His brown eyes shone as they stared into the flame from a candle. He looked hypnotized, and Asahi wondered if he was in deep thought. Just as the idea crossed his mind, Nishinoya suddenly snapped.

 

''Hey, Asahi-san.''

 

''Yeah?''

 

''Why didn't you go to the party, with your parents? Why'd you change you mind?''

 

Asahi clammed up, startled by the serious tone in Nishinoya's voice. He recalled the moment he'd made his decision, but for some reason couldn't remember what feelings had spurred him on. What had he been thinking at the time? Nishinoya looked happy, and Asahi had felt a tug at his heart...He had decided on something, but it wasn't just about the party. The ace blinked, realizing Nishinoya was waving in front of his face.

 

''Oiii, Asahi-san!''

 

''Oh, sorry...Why I changed my mind, huh...?''

 

''Yeah, yeah! That was pretty random, and you worried your mom, too!''

 

Asahi scratched his cheek, briefly averting Nishinoya's intense stare. Staring at the flames as they danced around, he explained:

 

''If I'd gone there, with all the people around, we wouldn't have been able to talk. I didn't want you to spend Christmas Eve like that, keeping quiet all night...I didn't want to leave you alone.''

 

Quickly, he added:

 

''Well, you can talk out loud now, but replying would still be hard for me. Especially with my parents there.''

 

Silence fell upon the room, but it didn't feel comfortable anymore. Asahi felt anxiety build up in his stomach, as he waited for some form of answer. He mustered up the courage to peek sideways at Nishinoya, wondering what could be wrong. A shadow seemed to loom over the angel; his eyes were distant and his lips shut tight. Finally, when he opened them, his voice seeped out calmly:

 

''You're weird, Asahi-san...I'm not even alive, y'know?''

 

Asahi didn't miss a beat, and replied:

 

''But you're here.''

 

Nishinoya blinked; his shoulders jumping slightly. He turned to look at Asahi with wide, shimmering eyes. Asahi offered him a smile, returning his stare until, that is, he lost nerve and looked away. The silence returned and, with horror, Asahi doubted his words, hoping Nishinoya didn't find him even weirder. He had just sort of blurted that out! It had seemed like the right thing to say and--and he'd felt like he had to say it. No matter what.

 

''Merry Christmas'', came Nishinoya's hushed voice.

 

''Eh?''

 

Blinking, Asahi turned to look at his alarm clock. It was midnight. He turned to meet Nishinoya's smile – ah, much better – and mirrored it.

 

''Merry Christmas.''


	11. Chapter 11

 This was the biggest hurdle he'd faced yet. His opponent was strong, shockingly so. Asahi kept his focus on that sole enemy, the surroundings becoming blurred, almost pixelated. Beads of sweat travelled down his neck to his back as he contemplated how much life he had left in him. Not much, from what he could tell; he wouldn't last long at this rate. He needed to finish this quick, but he'd already used all the secret weapons up his sleeve.

 

There was only one option left: go in hacking and hope for the best. His decision made, he charged. He jumped. He attacked. His foe retaliated with dizzying speed; refusing to go down. Asahi watched as his life force drained down, nervous tears forming at the corners of his eyes. This was turning out to be a pathetic last stand. He could barely stand to look forward anymore. Squeezing his eyes shut, he went for one last opening.

 

_Fatalityyy._

 

''I won! I won again!!

 

Asahi let out a horrified screech and cowered into the couch, turning his eyes away from the screen as his character was neatly sliced in half. From where he sat next to him, Nishinoya cackled loudly, claiming his tenth consecutive victory. The ace let go of the controller; he was finished both in the game and in real life. This was the most violence he'd ever been exposed to. His tender heart was scarred forever. Nishinoya gave him a few good - albeit rough - pats on the back.

 

''Don't worry, Asahi-san! You'll win next time!''

 

''No...No more...Nishinoya, how can you play a game like this......?''

 

''How? Asahi-san, we've been playing all this time and you don't know how the commands work?''

 

''T-that's not what I meant...''

 

Asahi sunk into the couch. By now, he should have known that Nishinoya wasn't a simple pacifist. After taking a moment to calm himself, Asahi turned off the console. Never again would he borrow a game from Tanaka. Then again, he also should have known not to do that in the first place. If only Nishinoya hadn't been so keen on trying out video games...! There was no way Asahi could resist such an honest, seemingly harmless request.

 

''We should leave soon'', the ace said.

 

''Oh, yeah! You have to meet everyone at the shrine, right?''

 

''Yeah...A lot of time passed while we were playing.''

 

''Can't be helped!''Nishinoya cackled. ''No one's home so it was the perfect occasion!''

 

 _And now's the perfect occasion to give this demonic game back to Tanaka..._ , Asahi thought. Nishinoya bounced off the couch, stretched, and grinned up at his charge. If the little guy had this much fun, then it wasn't so bad. Asahi could deal with the trauma he'd obtained in the past hour. Still, he'd get rid of the game. There were other ones out there, more suited to the faint of heart. As for Nishinoya, he probably didn't mind as long as they played together.

 

Enough about that. Asahi scrambled around the house, getting ready to leave. If he made his friends wait, Daichi would have his throat. If possible, the ace wanted to start the new year on his captain's good side. He geared up, left a note for his parents in case they came back and left the house with Nishinoya in tow. Judging from the quick glance he'd taken at the clock, they would have to run. Nishinoya couldn't be more eager to comply.

 

***

The Miyagi shrine, as per every New Year's eve, looked its best. After a desperate run up the long flight of stairs, Asahi and Nishinoya were met with the swaying light of a hundred lanterns spread around the shrine site. It was about the only thing they could see over the crowd. The entire prefecture seemed gathered, with the occasional brave soul sporting traditional wear. At the entrance, the faint sound of music could be heard from the stage.

 

''I don't see them anywhere...''

 

''Maybe they got tired of waiting for you, Asahi-san!''

 

''No way...!''

 

Asahi's shoulders slumped, and Nishinoya ran ahead of him.

 

''Let's mingle with the crowd! We're bound to run into them!''

 

''H-hey, Noya! Wait!''

 

A vague sense of _déjà vu_ breezed through his mind as Asahi chased after Nishinoya, going head first into the mass of people. Apologizing to everyone he bumped into, he eventually lost sight of the angel. When he emerged from the traffic jam, the shrine faced him. Asahi stopped, looking at it in humble silence. A few people were praying in front; the repeated sound of the bell reached his ears. Perhaps he'd go make a wish too...

 

''Asahi-saaan!!''

 

Asahi turned around in a panic and spotted the angel running towards him. Nishinoya was waving at him enthusiastically, carrying two narrow envelopes in his hand. Asahi hurried to meet him, relieved to have him close by again. Nishinoya brandished the envelopes, exclaiming:

 

''Got us our fortunes! Here, take one, Asahi-san!''

 

''You...How?''

 

''I swiped it when no one was looking!''

 

''Is that really ok...?''

 

Ignoring his charge's usual fretting, Nishinoya tore open the envelope. As an angel, something like fortune didn't hold any meaning to him anymore, but he found it interesting nonetheless. Asahi sighed and did the same, pulling out the sheet of paper. Suddenly, his face turned white and his fingers trembled, barely holding on to the paper. Alternatively, Nishinoya perked up, grinning widely and throwing his hand up.

 

''I got excellent fortune!!''he proclaimed. ''Nothing can stop me!! Hey, what's with that face, Asahi-san?''

 

''I...I got...Absolute Worst fortune...''

 

''Pff-fft...!! I didn't even know that existed!''

 

Nishinoya cackled loudly and Asahi decided that definitely, he was by no means a conventional angel. Angels were supposed to be nice! Compassionate! Never mind the crash lesson Nishinoya had given him on the matter. The ace wobbled side to side, too dejected to resist the wind. He hoped that his bad fortune wouldn't affect his family, or his team...Maybe he'd just get really sick. He could live with that. Nishinoya tugged at his arm, bringing Asahi to raise his head.

 

''Don't worry. Fortune doesn't matter; only your actions have an impact on your life!''

 

Asahi blinked as he looked at Nishinoya's unwavering grin. It's true; the angel wasn't something as cheap as 'compassionate'. He was more of a driving force, an inspiration. Never the type to cry over spilt milk, nor feel satisfied at stability, but always seeking to improve. He often tried to bring out the same fighting spirit out of Asahi, whether they were talking about life or playing gruesome video games.

 

''You're right'', Asahi smiled. ''These are just for fun.''

 

''Now let's go make a wish at the shrine!!''

 

''Even after what you just said?!''

 

''Wishes are different!''Nishinoya exclaimed as he ran for the shrine.

 

''Ah—Wait! I'll give you a coin, first!!''

 

***

''So, Asahi-san, got any New Year's resolution?''

 

It was past midnight, and the two of them were walking back home. After finally running into his friends, Asahi had spent a while exploring the shrine grounds. Nishinoya had hovered around, enjoying the sights for himself and occasionally checking back on his charge. Then, everyone gathered for the countdown, after which the crowd began thinning. Since he had a long walk ahead of him, Asahi bid goodbye to his teammates and left.

 

Hands in his pockets, Asahi looked up at the cloudy sky and let out a hum.

 

''I don't know...To work hard, I guess?''

 

''Generic! C'mon, think harder!''

 

''Ah, well...Hmm...''

 

''Oh! I know!! It should be to wake up faster!''

 

Asahi chuckled nervously; was Nishinoya tired of dealing with him in the morning? Probably not, not with the grin on his face. Then again, since vacation start, Nishinoya let him sleep in. Asahi's head hung down as he bitterly pictured waking up early again. He honestly didn't mind the angel waking him up. Waking up at all was the problem. Becoming more of a morning person wasn't a bad idea, but he doubted he could ever do it.

 

''Sorry...You'll have to keep dragging me out of bed from here on out.''

 

''That's pretty cheeky of you...!''

 

Asahi chuckled and apologized again. It occurred to him that winter break was already halfway through. The first week had gone by in a flash with Nishinoya around. Soon, the match against Datekou would come. Asahi took in a shaky breath and couldn't help remembering his fortune result. He shook his head, and focused on Nishinoya's words instead. Worrying too much wouldn't help him either way. _Only my actions have an impact on my life...Only my actions have..._

 

''By the way, Asahi-san! Isn't today your birthday?''

 

''Huh?''

 

After a pause, Asahi let out:

 

''Oh, you're right.''

 

''You forgot?''

 

''Ah, well...It's on New Year's. Everybody forgets!''

 

''That's pretty sad.''

 

Asahi hunched forward in defeat, staring blankly at the ground. Oblivious, Nishinoya walked next to him, cupping his chin pensively. His face lit up suddenly, and he stopped. Grabbing at Asahi's arm, he brought his lifeless body to a halt. Asahi slowly looked down at Nishinoya's beaming face. For some reason, the angel seemed on the verge of laughing, only barely keeping it together.

 

''Since I can't buy you a present, there's only one thing I can give you!''

 

He made an utmost effort to look serious, and pointed at his lips.

 

''A kiss.''

 

A gust of wind blew between them. Asahi blinked, a bit disoriented, before asking:

 

''You've been watching dramas with my mother again, haven't you?''

 

''Those things are a riot'', Nishinoya cackled.

 

''Aha...I think I should keep you away from them for a while...''

 

''Then wake up earlier!!''

 

Nishinoya chortled as he skipped ahead, quite extremely satisfied with the flow of the conversation. Asahi watched him, not yet able to walk again. He hadn't completely recovered. First, that was about the most embarrassing thing someone had ever said to him, and that someone being Nishinoya just made it all the harder to fathom. Since when exactly had the topic of kissing even become a normality between them? No, no, this definitely wasn't a normality. This was just Nishinoya being whimsical and carefree, as always.

 

Gradually, Asahi remembered how to walk. As he trailed behind Nishinoya, he noticed that his heart was beating unusually fast. He pressed a hand against his chest, confused. He was pure of heart, yes, but surely the idea of a kiss couldn't affect him this much? Asahi looked ahead at Nishinoya, and something dawned on him. It wasn't just the idea of a kiss that had stirred him up. That covered most of it, but what had really brought this upon was...

 

The idea of kissing Nishinoya.

 

''Well, let's just do something fun today, alright? Think a few hours of sleep'll be enough?''

 

''W-what?''

 

''We're gonna do something special for your birthday, right? Woah, Asahi-san, you look really out of it! Guess sleeping comes first. We'll think about the rest when you wake up!''

 

Nishinoya trotted ahead. Again, Asahi watched him go. Sleep. He did need some sleep. He was exhausted and thinking up all kinds of crazy things. Finally, he picked up a normal pace. Another fun day awaited him tomorrow, and it didn't involve kissing or anything. That was the tired part of his brain speaking. No matter how many times the idea resurfaced, Asahi would drown it out. He just didn't count on one thing.

 

There was nothing he could do to stop it in his dreams.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels like a joke asahi's feelings are 1000000%% pure


	12. Chapter 12

 His mind was a blur. Asahi could hardly remember much beyond this very moment, sitting on his bed. Was it day? Night? Day, judging from the faint light peeking through the curtains. Looking down, he could see he was still tucked in, his sheets resting over his thighs. That explained why he felt so confused: he was just now waking up. He managed to fight the numbness in his body and rub his eyes, coming to notice the small form in front of him.

 

''Awake now, Asahi-san?''

 

Nishinoya knelt before him, watching him closely. Asahi groaned in response; his pasty lips couldn't achieve much else. So, Nishinoya had woken him up, as per usual. Nothing wrong there, only there was a slight tremor to the boy's voice. Asahi picked up on it, even in the midst of his daze. He wanted to ask what was troubling him, when suddenly he remembered. The realization was so strong that Asahi could feel his room sinking into darkness.

 

Today was the match against Datekou High.

 

His hands were trembling profusely as he reached to push back his hair. His breath was shuddering, his vision taken over by fear; he couldn't see past his clammy hands anymore. Today would turn out horribly, he knew it. He knew only crushing defeat, and humiliation, awaited him past his door. He wouldn't be leaving today. No, he wouldn't be going past the door. The door itself appeared menacing, like a gaping vortex leading to a hellish dimension.

 

''Are you scared?''

 

As pathetic as it sounded, he was. He was so, so scared. He could barely register Nishinoya's presence, only a few inches away. He couldn't raise his voice, either. If he tried speaking now, he would probably manage a squeak, at best. Nonetheless, he acknowledged Nishinoya's question with a nod, before covering his eyes and curling into himself. He didn't know how else to deal with his fear; he just wanted it to go away.

 

''There's something that might help you relax, Asahi-san. It's something I can give you.''

 

The tension around him, the tension in his body; both of them began to fade. Instead, something of a downy feeling filled the room, as if a numbing gas of sorts had been released. The change was gradual, but fast enough for Asahi to blink and look up in confusion. Nishinoya pried his arms away from his face. Asahi caught a glimpse of pink lips before Nishinoya murmured against his mouth:

 

''...A kiss.''

 

''W...wh...at?''

 

Something insistingly shook him by the shoulders, and the pictures in his mind swirled and disappeared. Soon, he recognized his room again, as well as Nishinoya straddling him. A feeling of familiarity settled over him almost instantly, before his consciousness even fully assumed duty. Waking up in this manner had become routine to him, and, in the past week, so had his unusual dreams.

 

Two things visited him at night lately: the match against Datekou, and Nishinoya. Occasionally both. This was one such time, where the two collided in a way that accurately described his daily concerns. After all, he spent every waking minute thinking about them. Perhaps that was a stretch, but he did dedicate long hours to them.

 

The dreams were no surprise to him anymore, but still they left him unsettled. He could understand the part about Datekou; the thought of the match stressed him out on an hourly basis. Nishinoya, however...He couldn't begin to understand why. He knew only one thing for sure: he had a problem. A big one. One he would tackle once he regained enough presence of mind.

 

''Morning, Asahi-san! Rise and shiiine!''

 

''N...Nishinoya...G'morning...''

 

''Today's the big day!''

 

''What...?''

 

''The match against Datekou!!''

 

Asahi's stomach clenched. Nishinoya had used the magic words, had dealt the finishing – and only – blow. The ace was pulled back into his nightmare; although the level of fear wasn't quite as extreme. At the very least, he didn't view his door as an enemy. Nishinoya tilted his head, questioning the sudden crease in his charge's forehead, the furrow in his brows. Wasn't he excited? Another great match was upon him, and he was going to kick some ass!

 

''Asahi-san, are you ok?''

 

''Yeah...Yeah, I'm alright. J-just uh, just a little nervous...''

 

Asahi was starting to feel sick, yet he tried his best to put up a brave face. Somehow he knew that Nishinoya wouldn't stand for his cowering, and decided to make things easier for the both of them. For now, he just had to focus on the big breakfast that awaited him, on getting things done one at the time. He got off the bed, raising his arms above his head and stretching. All the while, Nishinoya watched him from where he knelt on the bed.

 

''You look in good form today, Asahi-san'', he grinned.

 

''Really?''

 

''Yep!''

 

Asahi glanced down at his guardian angel's radiant smile. The ace knew all too well how horrible he looked; nervous and pale and sweaty. Nishinoya had probably realized, and was trying to make him think otherwise. _He's being considerate, and trying to support me..._ , Asahi noted with a small smile. Nishinoya had his moments, once in a while, although he was usually brutally honest. It was his master plan for getting Asahi to grow more confident, but he figured that now wasn't the best time for that.

 

Asahi got dressed uncharacteristically fast. He was edgy. He dreaded the match, but he wanted to get it over with. He wanted to be ready. That being said, he'd already packed his bag the night before; there wasn't much else left to do. After breakfast, he'd have to head to Datekou High. Ah, he wanted to hurl again. Eating didn't seem that appealing to him anymore.

 

''No skipping breakfast!''Nishinoya said.

 

Asahi flinched. Nishinoya was starting to know him so well he could almost read his mind, apparently...The ace nodded, a look of defeat on his face. He couldn't allow himself to skip breakfast the day of a match; he was aware of that. Nishinoya was right. Asahi closed his eyes and sighed, his breath coming out in a shudder. Then, his shoulders relaxed and he opened his eyes; they showed a resolve he lacked moments ago.

 

He had to do this. Not just eat breakfast, of course. The match too; he had to go through it. He had to fight, and win. His team counted on him, and then there was Nishinoya, who was trying his hardest to support him...Asahi had to reply to their efforts in kind. He'd show them, and he'd show Datekou too. In about three hours, he'd be facing them on the court.

 

''Yeah, I know. I need all the energy I can get.''

 

Nishinoya grinned up at him, satisfied with the change in Asahi's expression.

 

''Yeah! Eat as much as you can without getting sick!!''

 

''T-there's no need for that...''

 

***

Asahi had often dreamt of their loss. He dreamt of the after-fact; the results on the scoreboard, or the defeated faces of his teammates. He would wake up, depressed, his confidence seriously shaken. The nightmares had haunted him almost every day, making him fear the outcome of the match. Making him fear his team truly would lose. The dreams, however, where he only saw the end of the game, were nothing compared to this.

 

Datekou was more powerful than they had ever imagined. The powerhouse school had tore through them in the first set, claiming it within a mere twenty minutes. The second set now half-way through, judging from the scoreboard, promised to end just as swiftly. Yet, time seemed to stretch out before Asahi, endlessly dragging on, and he found himself desperately wishing for the match to be over. Echoing his thoughts were the shouts of his teammates:

 

''Let's keep it up!''

 

''We can get one more point!''

 

The words stung his ears. He didn't want to be here anymore. He was trapped here, on the court. He wanted the match to end. The outcome, like he'd seen in his dreams, had to be sweet compared to this. It had to be better than standing limply on the field, feeling like dead weight, feeling like lead sinking into the abyss. Completely outmatched by his opponents, exhausted from all the effort he'd dished out earlier, and constantly fearing the moment he'd have to spike.

 

Sugawara was about to set. Asahi felt his leg twitch, as if to move, but he didn't. On the other side of the net, the Datekou players were already in position. They were waiting for him. Asahi glanced at the scoreboard for the umpteenth time, seeing the numbers through his hazy vision. There was nothing he could do. The outcome was clear as day. All he could do now was endure the rest of the match; avoiding his teammates's eyes, avoiding the ball, counting the minutes...

 

Daichi's spike was blocked again. Asahi watched it happen, and felt a pain in his chest. _I know how that feels_ , was all he could think.

 

''ASAHI-SAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT IN!''

 

Nishinoya was screaming at him from the spectator's area, bent over the protective ramp and threatening to fall off. There was anger in his voice, and impatience; he looked just about to jump down and get on the court himself. Asahi looked at him, eyes tired, face tired, everything tired. He was tired. He looked away. He couldn't stand looking at Nishinoya right now. The angel's voice insisted, angrier and louder than before.

 

''ASAHI-SAN!!''

 

 _Maybe I can...try one more time..._ Sugawara was getting ready to toss again. _I should..._ Asahi glanced at the ball, glanced at the net, at the enemy players. His leg twitched again. His throat hurt. _I should be calling for the toss..._ He finally moved. His body felt heavy – was he running or not? - and his eyes that were trained on the ball looked nothing short of tormented. He jumped, but he was late hitting the toss. He'd hesitated too long.

 

He was blocked. _How many times...has it been?_ Asahi stared at the ground, in a daze. Then, the shrill sound of a whistle filled the gym. Asahi slowly looked up at the scoreboard.

 

The match was over.  


	13. Chapter 13

Asahi did not even want to think about the aftermath. Once the game was over, his consciousness left along with it to the realm of all things that are _over._ His teammates were quiet, and didn’t even dare talk to him. Somehow, they seemed to be avoiding him. Somewhere in the desolate maw of his brain, he appreciated them for it. If they spoke to him then, or God forbid tried to console him, he wouldn’t have been able to stand it.

 

So, how he ended up back home after nothing was said and done, he wasn’t sure. Looking out the window, he could see how dreary the sky was, and vaguely remembered thinking the same thing on his walk back. That was it. Other than that, his mind was filled only with the memory of the match, and the weight of his failure. He had the better part of his Sunday to keep dwelling on it, and, so far, that was his plan.

 

At least, it would have been if a certain guardian angel of his let things go smoothly for him. As minutes past and the boy became increasingly impatient, Asahi could hardly ignore him. He could barely hear him at first, the angel’s words not getting past his ears. Now, they reached his head and sort of moshed there, in a disorderly pit. Yet even as he wasn’t getting any reply, Nishinoya kept insisting:

 

''Oi, Asahi-san!! Are you listening? Snap out of it!!''

 

Asahi blinked. He had to give some form of response. It would be rude of him not to; Nishinoya was worried about him. Or was he? He seemed angry earlier, and during the match. Was he concerned, or angry at him for losing? What if he was disappointed? Asahi didn’t think he could handle that. He didn’t want to look into Nishinoya’s eyes and see that glimmer in his eyes gone. That small twinkle that was unmistakably meant for him.

 

Looking at the floor, Asahi opened his mouth and muttered:

 

''…Yeah…I’m listening.''

 

A silence ensued. Asahi felt the angel staring him down intensely, probably surprised at finally having gotten through to him. Then, Nishinoya took a deep breath. Asahi cringed; he knew he was about to get an earful. Instead, the voice that came out of Nishinoya’s mouth was soft when he asked:

 

''What was that earlier?''

 

Asahi didn’t understand what he meant. What was what? Was he talking about the match? They lost; end of story. Asahi doubted Nishinoya was the type to rub something hurtful like that in. Still, that was all he could guess from the question. It irritated him. Clenching his fists, he answered:

 

''We lost the game. Or didn’t you notice?''

 

It wasn’t like him to be snarky, but then again it wasn’t often he felt this much frustration. Maybe his brain wasn’t as much as a void as he thought. Be that as it may, he regretted mouthing off immediately. It was weird, but Asahi almost _felt_ the surge of anger that radiated from Nishinoya. It froze him right into place; his fists remained clench but it was more out of fear than anything else. Could angels get angry? Were they allowed to?

 

''I was watching, yeah. I’m not asking about the game, though. I’m asking about you.''

 

Again, Asahi didn’t understand, but he wasn’t about to say something and risk being killed by an alleged agent of good. Staring at the floor like the key to his salvation was engraved on it somewhere, he kept his lips tightly sealed. Was there something wrong with him? Where was Nishinoya getting at? Argh, he should’ve just stayed quiet from the start. He didn’t want to deal with this. He wanted to curl up in bed and forget everything. Forget the match, forget about the look in his teammates’ eyes, forget about Nishinoya asking him why he didn’t keep trying…

 

''Why didn’t you keep trying? Why did you just give up? I saw you during the game, there were a lot of chances you just ignored! Why’d you do that?!''

 

''I don’t know…''

 

''Don’t lie to me!''

 

Asahi’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what was worse: the actual answer to Nishinoya’s question, the sudden guilt he felt at lying, or the hurt undertone in Nishinoya’s voice. More things he didn’t want to – couldn’t – face. Unfortunately, Nishinoya did not have it in him to let go so easily. Lowering his voice, he said:

 

''I don’t know what it is…but something definitely happened to you during that game. You weren’t acting normally.''

 

The tension left Asahi’s shoulders, and they slumped. The way Nishinoya spoke, he seemed to think something supernatural had taken over Asahi. Like some evil spirit had possessed him and forced him not to play. _Sorry, but it’s nothing like that…_ It was fear, plain and simple. Fear had taken over him and nailed his feet to the floor. Asahi was too ashamed to admit it, when Nishinoya expected a more grandiose explanation.

 

''Nothing happened, I…I just…''

 

The ace’s voice was soft and brittle. He briefly looked up at Nishinoya’s eyes and instantly felt like he’d gotten burned all the way to his retinas. The angel was staring at him intently, inquisitive and determined. Whether Asahi liked it or not, this conversation wasn’t ending until Nishinoya got an answer. More specifically, not until he got an answer that left him satisfied. Asahi considered faking sudden heart failure, before realizing it was stupid and resigning himself to talk.

 

''I got scared.''

 

''Huh? What d'you mean?''

 

''I kept getting blocked and…I got scared of it happening again. I couldn’t move…''

 

''You…''

 

''I know. It’s pathetic...But, that’s what happened.''

 

''A-SA-HI-SAN!!''

 

Asahi jumped. Next to him, Nishinoya had violently stood up and yelled. However, rather than sound angry, he seemed baffled. Asahi squeaked:

 

''W-what?''

 

''Are you stupid?! Just because you got blocked once or twice-''

 

 _Once or twice…_ , Asahi thought bitterly.

 

''-Doesn’t mean it’ll happen again!! That’s no reason to stop trying!''

 

''There’s no point in doing the same thing over and over again. Datekou had us beat. They’re way out of our league. We were bound to lose.''

 

With every word that left his mouth, Asahi felt more and more pitiful. It made sense, but he realized how defeatist it sounded. He wished he didn’t have to show this side of himself to Nishinoya, but he didn’t have the strength to put up a brave front at the moment. He _had_ given. He had _accepted_ defeat. He couldn’t hide from it. He couldn’t hide it from Nishinoya either. Now, if the angel could just leave him alone for a bit…

 

''Asa—''

 

''Please, Noya…I don’t want to talk about this any-''

 

''Asahi-san!''Nishinoya raised his voice.

 

''…What?''Asahi sighed.

 

''It’s true that there’s a point where doing the same old thing won’t work. But you have to keep doing it, because that’s how you’ll get stronger. And if Datekou is out of your league now, someday they won’t be. As long as you work hard!''

 

Basically, Nishinoya was telling him to persevere. To not give up. That was very like him. Asahi felt touched that he was still believed in. Nishinoya hadn’t given up on him, and still believed he could pick himself up and become stronger. Asahi looked down, his eyes growing sombre. _But this is it…This is as good as I can get. I’m sorry I have to disappoint you._ Asahi was ready to accept that he was weak; now, Nishinoya had to as well.

 

''Actually'', he started, ''I was thinking of quitting the team.''

 

The silence that ensued was hard for him to bear. Then, his voice sounding unusually quiet, Nishinoya asked:

 

''You’re serious about this, Asahi-san?''

 

Faced with such incredulity, Asahi cracked a hesitant smile.

 

''Yeah…It’s probably for the best. The team will be better off without me. So…I won’t be showing up next practise.''

 

Another silence, during which Asahi didn’t notice how tightly Nishinoya clenched his fists, how severely he gritted his teeth in an attempt not to say anything. All Asahi felt was a somewhat blissful feeling of relief, and just the smallest tinge of regret. Only when Nishinoya speak up did the ace look at him.

 

''I see. If that’s the decision you’ve made, Asahi-san, I have no right to meddle with it.''

Asahi blinked, surprised by the tone of formality in Nishinoya’s voice. His words sounded somewhat rehearsed, too. Soon, however, relief overshadowed everything else, and Asahi nodded once. He attempted to show a grateful smile, but it most likely came out as a grimace.

 

''Th-''

 

''I’m going out for a bit.''

 

Having said only that, Nishinoya walked right past him and hoisted himself on the windowsill. While Asahi watched him, mouth opened and the words 'wait, what?' hanging on his lips, the angel let himself drop down. Before Asahi’s muddled eyes, the angel took off in a gust of wind.

 

***

 

After leaving Asahi's side, Nishinoya flew a good three miles away before he even thought of stopping. He was fuming; impossibly angry. At Asahi, at himself, and at the situation. At the rules that prevented him from interfering. In a way, it felt like he was giving up as well, and he just couldn't stand it. Getting some distance – and finding a place where he could do _recueillement_ in peace - was the only way to let out his rage he knew.

 

The outskirts of the prefecture were below him when he decided to come down. He sat down on a roof, his wings folding back and disappearing. Crossing his legs, he exhaled slowly; it felt like he'd held his breath this whole time. Only now did his surroundings take on forms, contours, details. He'd been so furious, he hadn't paid much attention to anything around him.

 

Not far from where he sat, the road met with the mountains. A few cars were coming back from the city into the prefecture. At this hour, there would be more had it been a weekday. However, today was Sunday, and soon the road emptied itself completely. The angel was alone. _Good_ , he thought, closing his eyes.

 

Breathe in, breathe out. If he just focused on the rhythm of his breath, and cleared out his head, he could think about things calmly. Right now, he definitely couldn't. His thoughts were a mess, and storming out the way he had earlier was proof of that. Granted, he'd left his charge's side before, but not in such circumstances. He needed to pull himself together, and go back.

 

Giving up. His charge was _giving up_! On something Nishinoya knew he loved. Giving up after experiencing failure once. Nishinoya was aware few people could pick themselves up after failing. It just seemed unfathomable to him for Asahi to give up, to quit volleyball. He had too much faith in his charge to accept it. Be that as it may, Asahi really was giving up, and Nishinoya couldn't do anything about it.

 

Why? It had to do with free will. When Asahi announced he was quitting, the words of the Archangel had appeared in Nishinoya's mind, like a big, flashing warning. To not interfere with the free will of humans; that was the second rule guardian angels had to follow. It had taken everything in Nishinoya not to discard it instantly, not to shout at Asahi that quitting was a mistake, that even thinking about it was an affront to himself and to his team.

 

He had desperately wanted to say something. He wanted to discard the rules. In the back of his mind, however, he remembered that he'd already broken one. He got scared. Just like Asahi had. Now, he hated himself. Scowling and looking up at the sky, he muttered:

 

''Your rules are stupid.''

 

He knew quitting volleyball would make Asahi unhappy. Simply guaranteeing a charge's physical health wasn't enough. Nishinoya wanted to do more. He wanted to insure Asahi enjoyed himself, built some confidence, felt happy. He was forbidden to do so; thus, the rules were stupid. A long sigh seeped through Nishinoya's lips. He lied down on the roof and looked up the sky.

 

He'd be sulking here for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

A week passed and, staying true to his word, Asahi quit the volleyball club. He didn't formally resign from the team; he merely stopped showing up to practise. To his friends, he gave only brief apologies and scarce explanations. They pressed the question, but not enough. With an evasive smile, Asahi left them to go hide. Nishinoya watched him leave school as soon as the day ended, purposely avoid the gym building, and walk home with his shoulders slumped almost out of shame. Just as the angel had feared, quitting had the worse effects on his charge.

 

Asahi had grown even more timid than before. He spoke less, complied to everything; stubbornly avoiding any kind of argument, and his self-esteem appeared to be at an all-time low. It was easy to tell by looking at him, at how he seemed to cave in on himself, how he never looked directly at people...It was painful to watch. That being said, the one who bore witness to this sad change the most was Nishinoya. The faithful guardian angel who hadn't left his charge's side.

 

Nishinoya was angry. Frustrated also worked. He hated seeing Asahi like this. Nevertheless, he was empathic enough to understand that the one suffering most was Asahi himself. And so, more than anger, Nishinoya mostly felt worried. Worried for his charge, and guilty for not helping him out. All he did was watch Asahi as he carried on like a shell, like the ghost of his former self. He hated it, and he hated himself. Every day crippled him with another dose of powerlessness and self-loathing, and his mission as guardian angel appeared hollow and pointless. There was no meaning in protecting someone who already looked dead.

 

Asahi's state of gloom had obviously affected their relationship as well. Knowing Nishinoya's feelings towards him giving up, Asahi felt most ashamed before him. Moreover, with the angel near him at all times, Asahi felt exposed, bare, more so than he could handle. The atmosphere around them was as uncomfortable as a pair of pants two sizes too small. The both of them were aware of it, without having to consult the other. Little consulting was going on between them to begin with.

 

''Asahi-san...'', Nishinoya started quietly. ''You're not going today either?''

 

Walking ahead of him, Asahi didn't stop. The times where he jumped whenever Nishinoya spoke out of the blue were gone. Slowly, he had gotten used to it. The angel found it a bit regrettable: scared Asahi was funny to watch. Nishinoya saw nothing in the ace's back suggesting an emotional response to his question. Soon, Asahi's soft voice answered:

 

''There's no need. They're doing fine.''

 

''How can you tell? You haven't been to practise for a week?''

 

''I'm sure they're doing great.''

 

Nishinoya frowned, knowing he wouldn't be seen. Asahi could really sound wimpy when he wanted to. It was like the ace was saying ''without me holding them back, the team must be doing better than ever''. _Have some confidence, dammit! You're the ace; there's no way they're better off without you._ Nishinoya refrained from voicing his thoughts. He couldn't. He wasn't supposed to meddle with Asahi's decisions.

 

''Are you really satisfied like this?''

 

He couldn't help it. The words had seeped through his gritted teeth, even with all the willpower he focused into keeping quiet. He stared at Asahi's back. _I should at least be facing him. How can he give me an honest answer when I'm not looking at him in the eyes.? We're both cowards..._ Nishinoya was afraid to truly face his charge. He was afraid to face his own powerlessness. Instead, he chose uncertainty. It was unlike him. So very unlike him.

 

''I...yeah, I'm ok with this.''

 

'What have I told you about lying'. The words Nishinoya had said before would probably have a significant effect here, but the angel withheld them. Asahi kept walking, his shoes scraping the icy sidewalk. It was mid-January, a time where the cold clung to people like wet clothing. Nishinoya tucked his chin in his scarf, hiding the pout donning his lips. _Is this really how things are meant to end? If so, is there even a point to my being here....?_

 

Something caught Nishinoya in his train of thoughts, making him pause. It was the smell of the scarf; freshly washed, by his truly. Asahi had stuck it with his laundry the day prior, and now the ace's smell clung to it. Nishinoya looked up, staring at Asahi as he slowly gained distance. _Asahi-san's...still doing all these little things for me, getting me this scarf in the first place was one of them. Meanwhile, I've just been obsessed with one thing. I've barely been thinking about Asahi-san at all...!_

 

''Hey, Asahi-san?''

 

''Hm?'' Asahi answered, impassive.

 

Nishinoya's eyes shone, and he grinned.

 

''Let's go do something fun.''

 

***

''T...This is what you had in mind?''

 

Asahi leaned forward, looking at the bottom of the slope. His vision became blurry, just as his skin turned as white as the snow beneath his feet. The hill they were standing atop wasn't all that high, but Asahi wasn't exactly known for his bravery. On another note, around there were a flock of children with their parents, screaming and giggling their heads off as they dove down the slope, hanging onto cheap, store-bought sleighs. Their fearlessness in the face of challenge put the seventeen year-old to shame.

 

''Yeah! Since it's Saturday and you've got the afternoon off, this is perfect. It's a great idea! You can have fun and blow off some steam!!''

 

Next to him, Nishinoya was beaming, holding a sleigh upright at his side. He'd casually gone and asked a nearby family to borrow theirs. Unable to resist the boy's candour and enthusiasm, they had given up the sleigh without hesitation. Their children were hungry and in need of a break, anyhow. After happily thanking them, Nishinoya had returned to his charge, who was gradually catching on to his plan. His voice shaking, Asahi replied:

 

''I-if we survive, that is...''

 

''Pff-'', Nishinoya snickered. ''Come on, Asahi-san! There's a nice coat of snow everywhere, and no trees in sight. How could we possibly get hurt?''

 

''I don't know! The sleigh could spin out of control while we're sliding and topple over and—and then we'd break our necks or something!!''

 

Asahi's cheeks were rosy and his breath ragged; being uphill was having more of an effect on his head than he thought. He felt light, dizzy, and out of breath; and it wasn't just from arguing with Nishinoya. This had to be a bad idea. _But..._ , Nishinoya noted with a smile. _He's looking healthy again. Alive and healthy. This is something I can do for Asahi-san. What a great idea._ Grinning, Nishinoya patted Asahi's arm.

 

''Don't worry, Asahi-san. I can't die, and I'll protect you no matter what. If you eject from the sleigh somehow, I'll fly up and scoop you to safety.''

 

''E-eject from...''

 

''Alright, no more talking! Get ready!!''

 

''W-wait!!''

 

Ignoring his complaints, Nishinoya ushered him closer to the edge of the hill. Asahi screwed his eyes shut and held his breath, ready to accept his fate. There wasn't anything he could do to stop the storm that was Nishinoya Yuu; and so, he was going to barrel down that slope whether he liked it or not. All he could do now was reminisce about his life and gracefully accept death. Then, something grabbed his hand.

 

''Oiii, Asahi-san! Don't close your eyes. You're gonna miss the fun!''

 

Asahi stared down at the hand holding his. Nishinoya's small, gloved hand was curled around his own. Nishinoya's fingers were squeezing his own. Asahi felt more lightheaded than earlier, captivated by the sight of his and Nishinoya's hands linked together. The ace's heart began racing, like it would in the middle of a game. Asahi blinked, and felt his lips move, as if he wanted to speak. To say something stupid and spontaneous like 'I like you', maybe.

 

''Ready......go!!''

 

And then Nishinoya was pushing them off the flat, safe part of the hill and down, down where Asahi couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. The breath was knocked right out of him and his eyes teared up from the sudden wind whipping mercilessly at his face and screaming into his ears. Reaching him beyond the sound of the wind was Nishinoya's loud, breathy laugh. Recognizing the angel as his only hope for survival, Asahi clutched his back and ducked.

 

Within a minute, the sleigh reached the bottom of the slope where it came to a somewhat shaky, but definite stop. Nishinoya climbed out of it, beaming from ear to ear.

 

''Whoo! That was awesome! Hey, Asahi-san, let's—Asahi-san!!''

 

Deprived of his crutch: Nishinoya, Asahi had slumped to his side, lying on the sleigh like he would on his final resting place. The ace's eyes were hazy, staring into space. Nishinoya crouched next to him, poking his stomach.

 

''C'mon, Asahi-san! Let's go for another round! We don't have all day until those guys'll want their sleigh back!''

 

''Please...please give me a signal before we take off next time.....'', Asahi uttered, his voice hoarse.

 

''Hm? I said 'ready, go', didn't I?''

 

''More...I need more time...''

 

''Jeez, you're demanding, Asahi-san! Fine, I got it. Now get up, quick! Carry this thing up the hill, too!''

 

I'm _demanding, he says...?_ Painfully, Asahi crawled out of the sleigh and stood up. He looked down at Nishinoya's smile. It had been a while since he'd seen it. This past week, neither of them had smiled much, but, coming from Nishinoya, it was weird after all. He was much better off smiling, just like this. Asahi benefited from it too. He'd missed that smile. With a sigh, he bent down and hauled the sleigh up. Facing the hill, he said:

 

''Alright. Round two, huh?''

 

''Ohhh, Asahi-san, you're getting fired up, aren't you?! Let's do it!!!''

 

Asahi trailed behind as Nishinoya dashed up the hill.

 

***

Asahi lasted longer than Nishinoya had thought he would. After four or five slides, the owners of the sleigh asked if their children could join in and, naturally, Asahi and Nishinoya accepted. While Asahi couldn't keep up with the kids, Nishinoya appeared to be in his element. In fact, the kids could hardly keep up with _him_. In under an hour, he had exhausted them completely, leaving them panting and sprawled out on the snow. Asahi watched them from afar, commending them on their strength of will. He was happy that somewhere along the way, he had turned into a spectator rather than a participant.

 

''That was fun.....Right, Asahi-san?''

 

Now, the two of them walked back home. The afternoon was just coming to an end, with the sky starting to turn orange. Asahi's body felt sore, and he shuffled behind Nishinoya. Smiling weakly, he said:

 

''Yeah, definitely...

 

''We'll have to do it again sometime.''

 

''Y-yeah, definitely....'', Asahi faltered.

 

 _This took your mind off volleyball at least, right...Asahi-san? You should sleep peacefully tonight._ Nishinoya smiled, slowing his pace a little.

 

''As long as you had fun, I'm happy.''

 

Asahi blinked, staring at Nishinoya's back. Softly, the angel added:

 

''I don't want my presence to become a burden. Asahi-san, I want you to always be happy when you're with me.''

 

''Nishi—wha--''

 

Nishinoya twisted around to look at his charge. He grinned, showing off his teeth. Asahi couldn't get any word out; he could only stare at Nishinoya's figure, wrapped in light. The ace felt his stomach leap in the best way possible, felt his mind go dim. This was the earnest Nishinoya he had first met. His honesty, his determination, his devotion to him, they were all there. Like the previous week was dissolving into dust, like the shaft between them was being filled with...with...

 

''Let's keep working together!''


	15. Chapter 15

January continued its tiring journey to completion; leaving the old and young alike haggard in its wake. With the holidays over, all that remained was the long stretch towards spring and the renewal of life. Lazy days passed, and finally, February arrived; providing the exciting perspective of Valentine’s Day. Nishinoya had caught on to said excitement in the halls of Asahi’s school, and hadn’t waited to question the ace about it.

‘’W-what am I going to do, you ask…? There’s nothing I  _can_  do. On that day, it’s up to the girls to give chocolates to whomever they like.’’

‘’And? Do you think you’ll get any?’’

The angel and his charge were sitting on the floor of Asahi’s room; it had become something of a daily ritual for them to sit together and talk. Nishinoya’s legs were crossed, his hands resting on his knees, and he leaned closer towards Asahi every few minutes to scrutinize his charge’s face. Asahi broke in a nervous sweat nearly every time; despite the time they had spent together, Asahi couldn’t remain indifferent to Nishinoya’s proximity. Now, for instance, Asahi turned away from Nishinoya’s prying gaze as he answered:

‘’Probably not…I doubt I’ll even get obligation chocolate…’’

‘’Eh?! Why not?’’

‘’The girls are too scared to approach me…’’

‘’That’s really sad, Asahi-san.’’

Asahi’s shoulders slumped, and a shadow crawled over his face. Nishinoya was always this blunt, much to Asahi’s despair. He was a guardian angel; shouldn’t he be more delicate with his words? Asahi quietly cheered himself up, convincing himself that he wasn’t the only one who wouldn’t receive chocolate on Valentine’s Day.  _M-maybe Shimizu will give some to the team. If not, it’s fine. I don’t need chocolate, and no one is obligated to give me any._

‘’Anyway, if that’s the case, there  _is_  something you can do.’’

‘’What?’’Asahi asked, half-listening.

‘’You need to make yourself more appealing!’’

‘’…Huh?’’

‘’Yeah, just smile more, talk to people more, and maybe shave that beard…’’

‘’W-what?!’’

With a devastated look on his face, Asahi instinctively reached for his beard. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was quite fond of it. He put effort on keeping it presentable, and hygienic, and it made him feel tough. Despite being told on several occasions to shave it off, because it scared people away, he could never bring himself to do it. Nishinoya noted the turmoil on his charge’s face, and chuckled. Patting Asahi on the knee, he said:

‘’Alright, never mind. Keep the beard.’’

‘’R-really…? But, if it’s that scary, maybe I should…’’

‘’Nah, it’s fine. I like it.’’

 _Oh._ Asahi paused, stopped by Nishinoya’s words. They were said casually, with Nishinoya’s typical grin; yet, they caused Asahi’s heart to skip a beat. He couldn’t see past the fact that Nishinoya had complimented him – complimented his  _appearance_ , more specifically. The angel had often told Asahi that the ace was a good person, or that he enjoyed his company; but, he had never mentioned anything about Asahi’s looks. Asahi’s face turned red again, and he felt his palms grow moist. Why was he getting so worked up over this, again?

‘’I, uh-‘’, he began.

‘’On second thought, never mind what I said.’’

 _W-what?!_ Despondency returned to Asahi’s face, at the cruel thought of Nishinoya taking back his compliment. Then, before Asahi could slide further along the slope of despair, Nishinoya added:

‘’You don’t need to do anything, Asahi-san. You’re fine the way you are.’’

 _Oh, so that’s what he meant…Thank God._ Asahi held back the tears that threatened to spill out mere seconds ago. Meanwhile, Nishinoya grinned brightly up at him.

‘’And I’m sure you’ll get chocolate! Just you wait!’’

‘’It sounds like you’re going to give me some’’, Asahi said with a careless chuckle.

Wait. Shit, no. Why did he say that? Why did he say that? That was stupid. _That was really stupid, why did I say that, that was so stupid wow oh man what do I say now what do I._  Asahi kept panicking, while his eyes stayed fixed on Nishinoya, waiting to witness crushing reaction the angel would have. Would he laugh off Asahi’s suggestion? Would he be grossed out? He’d probably just think Asahi was ridiculous. But then, what if he  _did_  get grossed out?  _Oh no, oh please no._

‘’That’s an idea…’’

Nishinoya answered slowly, a pensive look on his face. He was…he was considering the suggestion. He wasn’t weirded out! At least, he didn’t appear to be. Asahi waited, heart beating uncomfortably fast, until Nishinoya beamed:

‘’Yeah! I’ll make some for you, Asahi-san!’’

_D-does he realize what it means? Probably not, right? Or he must be thinking of obligation chocolate, o-or like friendship chocolate, or something…There’s no way he’s thinking of making it h-h-h-hhhhhhhhhh…_

‘’Oiii, Asahi-san! There’s practically steam coming out of your head! Are you ok? Are you worried my chocolate is gonna poison you, or something? Pretty rude of you, to be honest.’’

‘’N-no! It’s nothing like that! Um, I, uh…I, I would love it if you made me chocolate, Nishinoya.’’

This time, it was Nishinoya who seemed taken aback. His lips hung open, and he didn’t respond for several moments; a few heartbeats, enough for Asahi to grow alarmed again. No wonder Nishinoya reacted this way; Asahi’s words had been too straight-forward. The ace realized it now, and decided he didn’t want to live in this world anymore. While he imagined himself slowly sinking into a hole, never to return, Nishinoya’s lips finally moved. His eyes were fixed onto the floor; Asahi found himself staring at his downturned eyelashes.

This was the first time Nishinoya wasn’t looking him in the eyes while speaking.

‘’I’ll do my best, then…’’, he said softly.

The both of them stayed quiet for a bit. Outside, a patch of snow slid off Asahi’s roof and crashed with a noticeable  _thud_. Nishinoya’s head jerked towards the window, and he exclaimed:

‘’Ooh, sticky snow! Asahi-san, let’s go make snowmen!!’’

Nishinoya bolted out the door, without waiting for his approval. After watching the empty threshold for a moment, Asahi rose to his feet. His heart beat oddly against his chest; it just would  _not_  catch a break today. Absently, Asahi reached to feel it with his palm. He pressed his lips together, bewildered.  _When did I…start feeling this way around Nishinoya?_

***

At last, Valentine’s Day came. During the week that passed since the Conversation between Asahi and his guardian angel, Asahi had come to cultivate a feeling of impending doom in the pit of his stomach. Why did he feel this way? He wasn’t completely sure. Furthermore, the feeling itself was hard to describe. He felt anticipation, obviously, mixed in with a sickly fuzziness at the thought of receiving Nishinoya’s chocolate. He  _was_ looking forward to that much, after all.

However, his mind wouldn’t stop there. Whenever he thought about the chocolate, his mind wandered off. He worried about what the chocolates meant – to Nishinoya, mostly, but to himself as well. He wasn’t sure how to perceive them. He listed all the possible reasons there could be behind Nishinoya making him chocolate; and, after he had beaten down all of them, and beaten down his own denial, he was left with one final explanation. It was at that point that everything went seriously downhill, until his stomach churned and cold sweat ran down his back.

What would it mean if Nishinoya’s chocolate was  _honmei_? If they came from…-Asahi always stopped at that word. What would happen? What would Asahi do? Nishinoya had become an irreplaceable part of his life, as his friend, and as his protector; Asahi had never thought beyond that. No, that was a lie. He had thought about it before. Ever since New Year’s evening, when Nishinoya had made that joke about kissing him as a present.  _B-b-but, Nishinoya’s—I mean, he’s—Is it even ok? He’s an angel, after all…_ Once everything was said and done, Asahi repeated the whole process. Rinse and repeat.

He was slowly driving himself crazy. Thus, when Valentine’s Day arrived, he found himself feeling almost relieved. Today, hopefully, his torment would end. Nishinoya would give him the chocolate – which would most likely be friendship chocolate – and that would be that. Asahi would gladly accept the thought, because he valued Nishinoya immensely; and, the both of them would go on their merry way, staying as they were now. A guardian angel and his charge, who had developed a great friendship. A bond unlike Asahi had ever shared with anyone else.

In the morning, Nishinoya hadn’t mentioned anything. He woke Asahi up, and escorted him to school as usual. He went off on his own while classes were in session, and Asahi didn’t see him until the last bell rang. As he rose from his seat, Asahi spotted the angel, waiting for him outside the classroom. Nishinoya flashed him a grin, which served to settle Asahi’s heart slightly. The two met, and began heading home. As they walked, Nishinoya asked:

‘’So, d’you get anything?’’

‘’Ah, mm, yeah-‘’

Asahi thought he caught Nishinoya’s hand briefly squeeze his coat; he chalked it off to his imagination almost instantly. Evenly, he explained:

‘’Shimizu gave some to all of us, during lunch break. You should have seen Tanaka’s face, haha…’’

‘’Oh, it was Kiyoko-san, huh…? You’re so lucky, Asahi-san!’’

‘’Y-yeah…’’

Nishinoya came to stop. Since he had been hyper-aware of him since the beginning, Asahi stopped no more than a second later. He looked down in Nishinoya’s general direction; his eyes darting left and right. The sudden silence that settled between them brought back the feeling of impending doom, and Asahi had to mask his inner turmoil – although he doubted he did a good job at it.

‘’So, I tried making you chocolate, like I said…’’, Nishinoya suddenly spoke up.

Asahi nearly jumped, finally looking at Nishinoya. The angel was reaching into his pocket.

‘’As you can imagine, I don’t really have the sense for this stuff…and it was my first time, so…Well, all I could save this.’’

Nishinoya pulled out a small block of dark chocolate – approximately the size of three bites – from his pocket. The chocolate was carelessly wrapped in plastic foil, without any attention to detail; no pink ribbon, no glossy wrapping. Regardless, the mere sight of it made Asahi’s throat run dry, and his entire face flare up. Nishinoya unceremoniously handed him the package, scratching his cheek and trying to hide his embarrassment behind a grin as he said:

‘’I really did try my best, though. It should be edible, at least.’’

Asahi accepted the chocolate with trembling hands. It look even smaller, nested in his giant palm. He was almost moved to tears.

‘’T-thank you, Nishinoya…It means a lot to me.’’

Nishinoya paused. Then, he looked away, and let out a winded laugh.

‘’Really? I’m happy, then.’’

He paused again, then added:

‘’You’re special to me, Asahi-san. So I wanted to give you something…I mean, I know—It’s not—I  _know_  the normal way around. The tradition, I mean. You know, girls giving chocolate to the one they-‘’

‘’Y-yeah’’, Asahi prompted, attempting to spare Nishinoya the explanation. ‘’I know.’’

‘’So, i-it’s not exactly like that for us, I mean—Asahi-san, I don’t want you getting worried, or anything. I was a bit scared about that, actually. And yeah, so…’’

‘’I’m not worried.’’

Nishinoya went quiet, his mouth still hanging open; a myriad of excuses still ready to spill out. He looked up at Asahi, who, in turn, looked at him. For once, Asahi’s stare looked firm. In fact, the ace looked awfully serious all of a sudden. Nishinoya was the trigger; Asahi couldn’t stand seeing the angel doubt himself, and worry on his account. Before Nishinoya could respond, Asahi said:

‘’I have been worried this past week, but not because of what you think. I don’t really care about tradition, or anything like that. I just wanted to know how you feel, Nishinoya.’’

 _Without that, without the answer to that, I can’t move. I can’t make a decision. I just need to know. I’ll accept any outcome, so long as Nishinoya’s happy, but I would hate for things to stay in the balance like this._ Asahi couldn’t tell from Nishinoya’s words so far. They seemed to be hinting towards something more, but Asahi could only believe it was wishful thinking on his part. He needed something more concrete, more definite.

‘’How I feel…?’’

Nishinoya trailed off, and Asahi watched him intently. His heart was beating like a jackhammer. His shoulders were tense, and he was sweating profusely. As Asahi considered wiping his brow, the angel said:

‘’I…don’t know.’’

Asahi’s meltdown came to a roaring stop.  _Oh._

That was a bit anti-climactic.

Then again, ‘I don’t know’ could mean a lot of things. Asahi watched, slightly dazed, as Nishinoya worked up the courage to look at him. A frown pulled at Nishinoya’s traits; he really had given this a lot of thought himself. Realizing that brought Asahi back to reality.

He realized his own selfishness, too. He  _needed_ an answer to move on? That was pretty demanding of him, unfair even, to put all that weight onto Nishinoya. Asahi had his own thoughts, and feelings, to sort out before he sought out Nishinoya’s. Basing his decision entirely on Nishinoya’s answer just now would have been too rash. Asahi let out a sigh. This had been a crazy week.

‘’Let’s go home.’’

Nishinoya nodded, and the two fell into step. Asahi realized the chocolate was still in hand and, mentally scolding himself for forgetting about it, brought it to his mouth.

‘’This is pretty good’’, he said, munching.

‘’Really?! Awesome!!’’


	16. Chapter 16

The Valentine's Day incident didn't fade from Asahi's memory, despite the two weeks that passed. Neither of them ever dared to mention it, but the thought was there; constantly, as if it had a presence of its own. Finding it made his time with Nishinoya awkward, strenuous even, Asahi grew eager to forget about the whole thing. Unfortunately, distractions were few. Without volleyball, Asahi had more time on his hands than he wished for.

 

''Well, if you really feel that way, why don't you go back to the club?''

 

Hanging upside down from Asahi's bed, head brushing the floor, Nishinoya stared pointedly at his charge. They hadn't touched the subject of Asahi's quitting the volleyball team in a while. Nishinoya had decided that he wouldn't burden Asahi with it anymore, and he had kept his word. It wasn't easy; not when Nishinoya could _clearly_ see that the ace missed playing. Still, he kept all but the most benign comments to himself.

 

Asahi answered him with a troubled grimace, and Nishinoya quickly took back his words.

 

''Sorry, sorry, forget I said that. Guess you're hearing enough of it from the others, huh?''

 

''Mm...well, Suga and Tanaka came to see me a few times. As for Daichi...I think he's using a 'tough love' approach...''

 

Asahi's sentence died with a pathetic chuckle, as he recalled the many times he'd caught Daichi glowering at him from a distance today. Nishinoya's laugh interrupted his thoughts and, looking miserable, Asahi returned to his homework. Nishinoya hovered over to him, peeking at the opened textbook. It was Japanese literature; most of the words on the page were lost to him.

 

''Do you really get all of this, Asahi-san?''

 

''Well, I can read it, but I feel like I'm missing the point...I was never too good with this subject. Maybe it's because I'm dense? Or that's what Daichi says, at least, haha...''

 

''Makes sense.''

 

''N-Nishinoya...''

 

Nishinoya ignored his charge's feeble attempt to defend himself, and floated back to the bed. There he landed, flat on his back, his arms and legs outstretched towards the ceiling. Flailing them about, he whined:

 

''Well, are you almost done? I'm bored! I want to go play outside!''

 

''Must be nice, being so carefree...!''

 

''Excuuuse me? Whose life is it I'm protecting on a daily basis?!''

 

''Oops, you're right. Sorry~''

 

''Yeah, that grin doesn't say you're 'sorry' to me. Don't make me go over there, Asahi-san.''

 

''Y-you can't do anything, you're supposed to be a pacifist!''

 

The fear, and doubt, so evidently painted on Asahi's face brought a chuckle out of the angel. Nishinoya's laughter faded into a sigh, and he relaxed into the bed, closing his eyes. Asahi's eyes remained fixed on him for a moment, wondering if Nishinoya was done arguing. The angel remained quiet, and – although Asahi knew better – he appeared to be sleeping. Once more, the ace returned to his homework. _If I can just get this done, I can go play outside with Nishinoya._

 

Hunched over his notebook, Asahi toiled over pages and pages of Japanese prose. Afternoon had well settled in by the time he set his pencil down with a telling sigh. Stretching his arms over his head, Asahi leaned back to look at Nishinoya. Not a word or a twitch out of him yet: the angel had been exceptionally docile. _Maybe he's doing that meditation thing...?_ Asahi ventured. Leaving his desk, Asahi moved to sit near his bed.

 

Nishinoya's eyes were closed, and his eyelids fluttered slightly – like he was dreaming. Just as the thought crossed Asahi's mind, the ace wondered if angels even dreamt. They didn't sleep, but maybe they still had dreams – or visions. Perhaps they came to them during meditation. If so, what kind of dreams were they? Asahi hoped all of them were pleasant.

 

Asahi reached over to nudge Nishinoya 'awake', then hesitated. His hand hovered over Nishinoya's shoulder, right by his face. If Asahi just moved his hand a few inches further, he could stroke Nishinoya's cheek, and run his fingers through Nishinoya's hair, and trace his thumb along Nishinoya's lips–Asahi gulped. _What am I even thinking...?_

 

Asahi made an effort to pull away from the bed, away from Nishinoya, and away from the weird ideas that percolated in Asahi's mind at the sight of the angel mere breaths away. Then, suddenly, Nishinoya cracked one eye open – and Asahi congratulated himself for having had the sense to move back in time.

 

''You done, Asahi-san?''

 

''Ye-''.

 

Asahi paused to clear his throat; his cheeks grew warm.

 

''Yeah. Still want to go play outside? We should go while it's still warm.''

 

''Yeah, let's!''

  
  


***

 

After deciding that the snow was too goopy to play with, Asahi and Nishinoya settled on a walk. A peaceful stroll around his neighbourhood appealed to Asahi much more to begin with. It was considerably warm for the end of February – an unseasonal surprise Asahi welcomed with great pleasure. Nishinoya was, of course, oblivious to the change. He still wore the coat Asahi had bought him, and he only planned on removing it when Asahi gave him the green light.

 

Asahi jumped as his phone buzzed. Nishinoya paused in his lively rant about an action drama he'd been watching with Asahi's mother, and waited a bit before asking:

 

''Who is it?''

 

''Suga. He's inviting me to get ramen with Daichi and him.''

 

''Oh, cool! Is it close? Let's head there now!''

 

''I don't know...'', Asahi squirmed. ''What if this is all just a plan to rope me back into the club?''

 

Nishinoya stopped, and resisted the urge to smack his charge – whom he was meant to protect – over the head. Instead, noting the way Asahi sensed danger and flinched, the angel reasoned:

 

''Look, I don't think that's why they invited you. Sure, they probably want you to come back, but they know better than to bust your balls about it all the time, right?''

 

''B-bust--?''

 

''They're still your friends despite what happened, so they just want to eat with you. You should go, since they were kind enough to invite you. You don't have that many friends, Asahi-san; you can't afford to lose them!''

 

''Ugk...As always, you're heartless, Nishinoya...''

 

''Not to mention your stomach's been whining this whole time.''

 

''Y-you noticed?!''

 

''Are you asking me if I have ears, Asahi-san?!''

 

Asahi buried his face in his hands and slumped forward as Nishinoya broke into a grin. He would never tire of teasing his sensitive charge like this. As long as Asahi didn't get truly discouraged, it was fine. Patting Asahi on the back, Nishinoya said:

 

''Come on! Stop worrying, and go be with your friends.''

 

Asahi raised his head to look at him. After a moment, the uncertainty in his eyes faded, and he nodded.

 

''Yeah, you're right.''

 

***

''Haa, that was good.''

 

Asahi rubbed his stomach as he walked, a blissful smile on his face. Keeping pace next to him, Nishinoya smiled softly. They had just left the ramen shop, and parted ways with Asahi's friends. In the end, they hadn't mentioned the volleyball club, putting Asahi's worries to rest. Nishinoya, on the other hand, felt a pang in his heart. Were they really done trying? Had they given up on Asahi?

 

Noting how quiet Nishinoya was, Asahi glanced down at him. The angel's lips formed a thin line, and his eyes were fixed on the horizon. It was strange seeing him like this. Granted, Nishinoya seemed to have settled down a bit recently, but Asahi still saw in him the loud, boisterous boy he had met months ago. _Wait, months? Has it been that long since I've met him? Then, again, it feels like longer..._

 

''Hey, Nishinoya...?''

 

''Hm?''

 

Nishinoya turned to look at him; bright-eyed and attentive again. Asahi felt relief seep into his body: anything was better than watching Nishinoya brood. Nishinoya needed to talk loudly, to dash ahead of Asahi and call out to him, to bounce around and speak his mind – regardless of how it startled Asahi. Asahi paused, realizing that his heart was beating fast, and his face had grown warm. The more he thought about how amazing Nishinoya was, the more the symptoms persisted.

 

Asahi yelped as he was suddenly yanked to the side. His thoughts in disarray, Asahi blinked as Nishinoya appeared in his field of vision.

 

''You almost walked into a lamppost again, Asahi-san!''

 

''Wh...?''

 

''Man, I have never seen anyone space out as much as you do!

 

''Did I really...? Thanks, Nishinoya.''

 

''Don't mention it'', Nishinoya grinned. ''It what's I do. Plus, I'm getting some great training done thanks to you, Asahi-san.''

 

''O-oh, well, that's nice...I'm happy to be of use'', Asahi replied with an unconvinced smile.

 

''You were just about to ask me something before. What is it?''

 

Asahi took a moment to remember and, when he did, he pursed his lips nervously. Nishinoya waited a moment – aware that his charge usually needed time to muster up some courage – then demanded:

 

''Spit it out!!'

 

Asahi flinched, clutching his fragile heart. His answer came out in a hesitant whisper:

 

''Are you going to—I mean, will you have to leave one day?''

 

Nishinoya froze. Asahi jumped, fearing his question had hit a nerve. A whooshing gust of wind blew past them, making Asahi even edgier as he waited for Nishinoya's reaction. Finally, Nishinoya faced him squarely, and grabbed his shoulders.

 

''What do you mean, Asahi-san? Are you saying you want me to leave? Are you kicking me out?! Where's this coming from!?!''

 

''No! No, no, no! I-I was just thinking about how long it's been since we've met and, well, I was wondering if you would have to go eventually. You once told me that guardian angels have many charges, and...''

 

Asahi trailed off as his voice began to quake. He wrought his fingers together, adding quietly:

 

''I don't want you to leave at all.''

 

Nishinoya closed his mouth, his eyes drifting out of focus. Carefully, he answered:

 

''I guess it will happen eventually. I don't know when. The Archangels decide that kind of stuff; assigning angels to charges and switching them around. As for my being assigned to you...''

 

 _That was only meant to be a trial run. My first assignment; training to see if I could handle the job alright._ Nishinoya gritted his teeth as he recalled his last meeting with his patron Archangel. His heart pounded against his chest; he didn't want to think about this. He wished Asahi hadn't brought it up. He hadn't once thought about the eventuality of leaving Asahi. He knew it a first, but the idea had become foreign as his time alongside Asahi increased.

 

Seeing how upset his question had made Nishinoya, Asahi said hurriedly:

 

''I'm sorry, Nishinoya. If you don't know, there's no point worrying about it, right? I'm sorry I asked.''

 

Nishinoya glanced at him, before looking away. His fists were clenched at his side, and he tried sorting his thoughts fast enough to quell Asahi's worries. Asahi wasn't to blame for asking, and Nishinoya hated to see him look sorry. The question was bound to pop up eventually; perhaps it was best they addressed it ahead of time.

 

''No, it's ok'', he managed to answer. ''It's normal of you to ask, I mean...If anything, it's nice that you care.''

 

Asahi seemed almost offended as he exclaimed:

 

''Of course I do! You've become such an important part of my life. I-'', Asahi paused, and lowered his voice. ''It's hard to imagine you not being there.''

 

The ugly mix of frustration and dread in Nishinoya's stomach was blown away in that instant, and Nishinoya was left speechless. His mouth hung slightly open, and he stared at Asahi despite the burning urge to look down. His face, neck, and chest were warm, and his heartbeat was erratic.

 

''Really...?''he asked, hardly aware of his lips moving.

 

Unlike Nishinoya, Asahi seemed surprisingly grounded, and determined, as he insisted:

 

''Yeah. Waking up in the morning, walking to school, going about my day; whatever it is, you're there with me. It's not just that I got used to your company, but I like it too. I treasure the time I spend with you.''

 

''Me too...'', Nishinoya answered in a hushed breath. ''I really...value our time together too, Asahi-san.''

 

As he spoke, Nishinoya's voice began to shake. His own voice sounded pitiful to him – but he didn't think to hate himself for it – when he added:

 

''I don't want to leave. I don't want another charge.''

 

Asahi blinked, eyes wide. He always knew – believed, hoped, whatever – that his feelings were mutual, but not to that extent. The idea that the energetic, intrepid Nishinoya didn't want to leave his side to seek new adventures was more touching than Asahi would willingly admit. Asahi tried his best not to grin like a fool, and took it upon himself to be the voice of reason.

 

''What if someone else needs you?''

 

''Don't _you_ still need me, Asahi-san? Need I remind you how often you walk into hard-surfaced things!?''

 

''That's true'', Asahi chuckled. ''But, at the same time, there are people who are in graver danger than that. All I'm risking is a headache, right?''

 

''Try a concussion!''

 

''Ugk...''

 

A smile threatened to break on Nishinoya's lips as Asahi's face turned pale. Once he recovered, Asahi realized that this was his window to change the subject. He'd put the both of them through a mess of emotions; now, he had to make sure they got out of it unscathed. That's why, without batting an eye, he boldly reached over and took hold of Nishinoya's hand.

 

''Asa—''

 

''It's getting cold, so we should go home. Nothing's happened yet, so there's no use wasting time worrying about it, right?''

 

 _That advice sounds right up Nishinoya's alley, so he'd better take it!_ Asahi thought. Realization took a moment to dawn on him; but, then, he looked down. First, he saw Nishinoya's wide eyes staring at his hand. Second, he saw that –oh, his hand was entwined with Nishinoya's. How nice—oh. _Oh._ Red spread over Asahi's face faster than a juicy piece of family gossip between a group of moms. Before Asahi could move his hand and sputter the incoherent string of excuses he planned on sputtering, Nishinoya squeezed Asahi's hand.

 

Whatever ''!!'' sounded like, Asahi made the sound in his head. When he managed to pry his eyes away from his and Nishinoya's joined hands, Asahi saw that Nishinoya was grinning up at him.

 

''Mm, let's go home, Asahi-san.''

 

''Y-y-yeah.''

 

***

That night, while Asahi slept and Nishinoya happily replayed how their walk had ended in his head, an angel descended on Earth. The angel flew past the several gates of Heaven, emerged in the human world, and landed before the Asahi household.

 

Nishinoya's reverie was interrupted by the insistent sound of bells ringing in his ears. He looked around frantically, searching for the source of the noise in hopes of destroying it before it woke up his charge. There was nothing in the room, and, as the sound continued, it grew familiar to Nishinoya. He realized that it came from his head. His stomach flipped, and Nishinoya swallowed.

 

_They sent a messenger._

 

Nishinoya stood up from the floor, and hovered to the window. His hand tightened on the windowsill when he saw the figure standing outside. It waited for him to come out. Swallowing hard again, Nishinoya drifted out of the room, out into the night. He landed at a workable distance from the angel. Heaven's favourites. The messengers. Nishinoya had seen more more than a few during his stay up there; yet, never had he felt so estranged from the lot of them.

 

''I have come to warn you that your assignment is nearing completion.''

 

''...What?''

 

''The Archangel who sent you has deemed your training time sufficient. Soon, you will return to Heaven, where you will report on your assignment. Then, you will be given one or several new charges.''

 

Nishinoya tried to keep his hands, and his lips, from trembling as he scrambled his brains for something to say. He had to argue here, right? This was –oh god, to think Asahi had spoken of this just earlier. What was he, a psychic?! Then again, Nishinoya couldn't cause a fuss here. The angel was just a messenger and—and if Nishinoya denied the angel's words now, then Nishinoya would have a lot of explaining to do.

 

''Wait--I--'', he started, his voice unsteady.

 

''Please prepare yourself in concordance.''

 

The angel spread his wings; causing the wind to lift and send his feathers twirling. Nishinoya blinked, unable to move or speak a sound as the messenger left for the skies. Nishinoya's eyes remained fixed on the dark pavement, protest still hanging on his lips.

 

Nishinoya blinked when his eyelids started burning.

 

_I have to say goodbye to Asahi-san._


	17. Chapter 17

 It was times like these that Nishinoya wished angels could sleep. Shutting down and forgetting his worries for a good eight hours seemed like heaven – never mind that knew what heaven looked like. Instead, he spent those eight hours sitting in silence, at the mercy of his thoughts, while Asahi slept serenely. _Recueillement_ didn't help; all he could concentrate on was the news he'd just received.

 

A messenger had visited him earlier, and had warned him that his contract with Asahi was coming to an end. Nishinoya didn't know how little time he had exactly, but it couldn't be more than a few days. He only had a few days left with his charge. In that short amount of time, he needed to ensure Asahi would be safe without his help, and he needed to say goodbye. Both sounded impossible, especially the last one.

 

''Asahi-san'', he whispered.

 

Nishinoya hovered over to him and poked his cheek. Five hours left until Asahi's usual wake-up time, and Nishinoya refused to spend them alone. Sadly, Asahi rolled over on his back, and snored louder. Right. Asahi was hard to wake up after a full night's sleep, let alone in the middle of the night. He wasn't budging; besides, Nishinoya wasn't bent on disrupting his rest that much.

 

''Why now...? It's too soon.''

 

Nishinoya stared at Asahi's sleeping form. Something welled up inside the angel at the thought of leaving his charge's side. He'd been with Asahi for months; how was he supposed to say goodbye? Nishinoya hadn't thought of it once. He vaguely understood it would happen, but the reality of it was horribly unexpected. And what about Asahi? How would he react?

 

''He should be fine...Having me around 24/7 must have gotten old. Isn't that right, Asahi-san?''

 

Nishinoya suddenly recalled his first few days on the job, before he revealed himself to Asahi. Back then, he spoke without getting a response, like now. It felt lonely, but it wasn't as bad as this. Staring at the floor, Nishinoya muttered:

 

''Maybe I shouldn't have shown myself to you at all, huh...''

 

Asahi stirred, rolling to his side again. Nishinoya looked up at him, and his eyes shone. With trembling lips, he whispered:

 

''I didn't mean that. I'm sorry.''

 

Nishinoya stood up, and paused to make sure his charge was sound asleep. After hesitating a moment, the angel crawled into bed. He wasn't too sure what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to be close to Asahi. Nishinoya carefully – and quietly – nuzzled against the ace's chest. Asahi felt warm, like a furnace, and his heartbeat was loud and rhythmic; it was soothing. Nishinoya closed his eyes, and focused on the sound. This way, he night would be peaceful.

 

***

 

''Woah, it's really pouring outside...! Have you seen my umbrella, Nishinoya?'''

 

''Huh? How would I know where you left it?''

 

''Don't you know me better than I know myself?''

 

Asahi sent Nishinoya a wink, and the angel tossed a pillow at him.

 

''Well, I didn't know you could be sarcastic, Asahi-san.''

 

''Aha, looks like I've still got some surprises for you!''

 

Nishinoya's smile fell as Asahi ducked in his closet in search of the umbrella. _Yeah, but it looks like I won't get to see them all._ Nishinoya bit his lip, feeling the truth about to slip out. He couldn't say it. Not yet. Why make his last days with Asahi sad? It was still too early. Asahi had a test today, he needed to focus; in other words, there were a millions reasons to postpone goodbyes. Nishinoya hovered over to the closet, leaning in.

 

''See it?''he asked.

 

''No...it's such a mess in here. I should really clean up.''

 

''Yep. It'd make Mom happy.''

 

''You just call her 'Mom', now?''

 

''Of course. We're close! All those afternoon dramas really pulled us together.''

 

''Somehow, I'm jealous...''

 

Nishinoya nodded, crossing his arms and looking at Asahi critically.

 

''That you should. You should spend more time with her, Asahi-san. I'm being a better son to her than you.''

 

''Alright, alright...Oh! Found it.''

 

The umbrella was tucked between the wall and the dresser, and before that lied a pile of clothes and miscellaneous obstacles Asahi had pulled out. Asahi stretched forward, reaching for it. Nishinoya watched, just _waiting_ for the big goof to fall and topple over everything. Surprisingly, Asahi made it though safely, green umbrella in hand. He turned to Nishinoya with a grin; Nishinoya felt his heart squeeze. Oblivious to it, Asahi announced:

 

''Let's go!''

 

***

 

For some reason, as they walked together under the umbrella, Asahi looked nervous. Nishinoya glanced at him, catching the shift of his eyes and the twitch of his lips; the signs were all there. Nishinoya was more than happy to hear Asahi's worries, if it provided respite from his own. After a car drove past them and the murmur of the tires on the wet pavement died down, the angel asked:

 

''What's wrong, Asahi-san? You look agitated.''

 

Asahi jumped, his expression completely giving himself away.

 

''O-oh? I'm fine...''

 

'' _Asahi-san...'_ ', Nishinoya warned.

 

''Ok, ok! It's just, well, sharing an umbrella like this is a bit weird.''

 

''Huh? You're the one who insisted I get under, too!''

 

''I-I mean, it's nice! It's just, if someone were to see us, they'd think...well...''

 

Asahi trailed off, while Nishinoya gave him a few confused blinks.

 

''No one can see me, though.''

 

''I...I know. Sorry, I'm just being weird. Don't mind me.''

 

Asahi cleared his throat. Another car passed them, while Asahi looked around in hopes of finding an idea for a topic change. Nothing came to mind except the weather which, after the first rain of the new year, promised to grow milder until spring. March was just starting, and the school term was reaching an end.

 

Asahi slowed as the thought dawned on him. Soon, the term would end. Eventually, new students would arrive, looking to join clubs, and...

 

''I wonder if the club will get many new applicants...''

 

Nishinoya looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

''Are you worried?''

 

''No, no'', Asahi answered hurriedly. ''I'm sure Daichi's hoping to get a lot of recruits, though.''

 

Nishinoya side-eyed his charge. Volleyball was normally an off-limits topic; but Asahi had initiated the conversation. That giant also had the most wistful look on his face the angel had ever seen. _That's it, I'm letting him know what I think._

 

''Asahi-san, if you miss the club, you should go back already. I'm sure Suga and Daichi are waiting for you to come back. New members won't make up for the fact that you're gone. They need the ace.''

 

Asahi pursed his lips in thought, looking away.

 

''I don't know...Even if I went back, I'm not sure I could play well.''

 

''Sure, you'll be a little rusty, but it won't be that bad.''

 

''I don' t know'', Asahi repeated.

 

Asahi lifted his hand, staring at his palm. Quietly, he added:

 

''I can't remember the feeling of the ball hitting my hand...''

 

Nishinoya didn't know what to reply. Asahi's eyes returned to the road. The only sound on their way to school was the pitter-patter of the rain on the umbrella.

 

***

 

Nishinoya paced the hallways of the school. Asahi was in class, in the middle of an exam. As a rule, Nishinoya stayed away during exams, in order not to distract his charge. Nishinoya was satisfied with the arrangement, now of all times. He needed to think of a way to convince Asahi to go back to the volleyball club. Clearly, he missed it, and it made him unhappy. _But what can I do without taking too much of the initiative? The choice has to come from him...Argh, why are you so difficult, Asahi-san?_

 

Nishinoya suddenly felt the hairs on his arm stand up. The faint sound of bells and harp music could be heard in the halls – by him alone, of course. Nishinoya's eyes widened with apprehension. _What? What are they doing, sending someone again, so soon?_ The melody grew louder, until an angel emerged from a barrier of light and set foot on the floor. The angel's beautiful wings closed, and he looked at Nishinoya. Spreading his arms slightly, the angel said:

 

''It is time. I have come to escort you back.''

 

''Wh—Wait, what? It hasn't even been a day!''

 

''You were warned that the contract was ending soon.''

 

''Yeah, but I thought I had a few days. _You should have told me_ _how much time I had_.''

 

Nishinoya clenched his fists until his joints turned white. He was only vaguely aware of the anger building up in his stomach. The angel looked at him with what resembled a puzzled expression. Either he didn't understand the meaning of Nishinoya's words, or he sensed his hostility and was clueless to its source.

 

''The Archangels saw no need to give a specific deadline. You had no duties left to fulfil. Giving you a warning was merely a courtesy. Come now, it is time for you to report back.''

 

The angel extended his hand. Nishinoya looked at it for a moment, like he was looking at something abhorrent – something insulting to him, personally. He thought about measuring his words, thought about treading carefully. He thought about it for a tiny second, before his emotions took over. Glaring at the angel, he spat:

 

''No, I'm not going anywhere. It _isn't_ time. There's still something I have to do for Asahi-san.''

 

'' _Do_? Your charge's safety is not in jeopardy, and the Archangels assure his continued well-being. What do you suggest is amiss?''

 

''He's not happy right now! And if I leave without saying goodbye, he'll only feel worse! You can't do this!''

 

''Say goodbye? Why would you need to--''

 

The angel's hand trembled, then slowly fell to his side. Nishinoya's anger dissipated as he grew aware of the shift in temperature, and of the sudden stillness of the messenger. The angel lifted his hood above his head, revealing eyes that shone with a bright light. Nishinoya stiffened. H hadn't seen it before, but he knew what this meant. Finally, the angel's lips moved, and he spoke somewhat coldly.

 

''This is unprecedented. You have broken the three utmost rules given to your kind by the Archangels.''

 

Nishinoya felt his body go heavy. He looked at the messenger angel somewhat fearfully, although his heart still pounded with the urge to fight back. _Asahi-san. Asahi-san. Please, don't take me away from Asahi-san._

 

''I don't care about the stupid rules, let me see Asahi-san _now_!!''

 

The angel didn't so much as blink. With an even, unaffected voice, he said:

 

''Your wings have been clipped temporarily. You will now be taken back, and brought to trial.''

 

Nishinoya thought of his charge before a flash of light swallowed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter went from cuteness to suffering real fast   
> (dw the suffering won't last long. the fic's only got two chapters left to it anw.)  
> originally on my tumblr @narumiya-gei


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the shortest chapter so far.....................and it's pretty uneventful tbh BUT I HAD TO DO IT AND GET IT OUTTA THE WAY  
> anw. happiness will return next chapter. there's only one chapter and an epilogue left so pls stick around!!
> 
> originally on my tumblr @narumiya-gei

_Home sweet home._ It wasn't until he was dragged back into heaven that Nishinoya realized how long he'd been gone. The first thought that came to him was that it was too bright. The angel brought him to the third level temporarily, leaving him in the hands of his peers. Nishinoya listened to the cherubs play their sweet songs until it drove him mad. He was almost relieved when the angel came back and announced:

 

''Your trial will begin immediately.''

 

Nishinoya's couldn't resist. His wings were clipped, which left his entire body feeling like lead. The angel took him to the fourth level: home of the Archangels. Nishinoya felt his stomach knot. His violation of the rules had been exposed, and he'd be punished. He just wasn't sure what punishments here entailed. Archangels were powerful; they could do anything to him. He was the equivalent of a fly to them.

 

Pulsating beneath his fear was Nishinoya's anger. He'd been taken away from Asahi. His contract was officially over, but Nishinoya didn't agree with that at all. Asahi still _needed_ him. Leaving him now was the same as abandoning him; not to mention, Nishinoya hadn't told his charge goodbye. _Asahi will wonder where I am...He'll think I left him for no good reason._ Despite the gravity of the situation, Asahi's reaction was Nishinoya's main concern.

 

''Welcome back, Nishinoya Yuu.''

 

He was back in the room with tall, marble walls draped with light, and clouds soft like marshmallow. This was the last place he'd been in before leaving for Earth. There was a strange, echoing silence, like in a concert hall. The Archangel that commissioned him months ago stood before him, gold-laced hood pulled over his head. Nishinoya shot him a glare, aware he wasn't in the best position to show defiance. The Archangel simply looked at him, and continued:

 

''I have been informed of your actions, and confirmed the truth myself.''

 

Of course. Archangels could see events of the future; there was no reason why the past shouldn't be included. Nothing was a secret to them. They knew almost as much as the Supreme did. Once more, Nishinoya felt his nerves fail him.

 

''You were entrusted to follow the rules; and, for this reason, we did not monitor your stay on Earth. I see now that it was a mistake on our part.''

 

''It wasn't. Look, nothing bad happened! No one knows about me, except Asahi-san. I--''

 

''Enough. The consequences of your actions matter little. You disobeyed, and you must be punished.''

 

''Fine, yes, go ahead. Do whatever you want, just let me see Asahi-san.''

 

''You will be allowed no such thing. You are to be confined here, until you are recommissioned. This will be your punishment. Consider yourself fortunate, for others would have you recycled.''

 

On instinct, Nishinoya opened his mouth to protest. He stopped halfway through, stunned by the Archangel's words. Not the recycling remark; he breezed right past that one. He stopped on the not being able to see Asahi part. From an objective point of view, it was an obvious punishment for his actions; but he did not see it so rationally. The very thought of never seeing Asahi again was preposterous. This had to be a joke.

 

Nishinoya couldn't see the Archangel's face, but he didn't need to for the crushing realization that _no, it isn't a joke_ to hit him. Then, it felt like the whole world – all the realms, the Earth, the Heavens – collapsed around him at once. Upon seeing his dismay, the Archangel's voice softened and, in what he thought was a charitable act, said:

 

''You needn't trouble yourself over the human's reaction. He will not suffer from your departure, as his memory has been erased. He has no recollection of you now.''

 

If Nishinoya hadn't thought he could feel any worse two seconds ago, he was just proven wrong.

 

***

''Asahi, would you care to read the next passage?''

 

His chin cradled in his palm, Asahi stared at random spot in the front of the class. He missed the teacher's numerous attempts to call on him, until the student seated beside him lightly bumped his shoulder. Asahi nearly tumbled out of his chair, automatically squeaking out an apology. A good-natured laugh spread through the class, and the teacher decided to be lenient. Asahi was a good student, but he had seemed unusually distracted today.

 

''Yoshizawa, can you read instead?''

 

The student complied before Asahi was fully back to his senses. Then, even as he tried staying alert, his mind stubbornly wandered off. The rest of the class blurred past him as Asahi went into mild stupor. He was only vaguely aware of the teacher dismissing the students for lunch time, and he didn't move until someone nudged him again.

 

''Earth to Asahi! What's with that face?''

 

Asahi blinked, and took a minute to realize someone was talking to him. Suga and Daichi stood in front of his desk, waiting for some form of response. Suga had worry painted over his face, while Daichi looked impatient. Finally, Asahi came to and mumbled:

 

''What's that supposed to mean?''

 

''You look off. Is there something bothering you?''

 

''Oh, um...''

 

Asahi's gaze drifted out of focus as he considered Suga's question. His friends watched him, and even Daichi's frown looked concerned. For the past few days, Asahi's mood _had_ been off. He spaced out in the hallways, got lost in his thoughts at every turn, and generally looked melancholy.

 

''I'm not sure. It feels like, kind of like I'm missing something, but...''

 

He couldn't remember. He felt a pang in his heart, and grimaced.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, at last, and update! -bows-  
> with this chapter, there's officially only the epilogue left
> 
> i am SO unsure about this chapter, and im worried about what readers will think of the ending but..........i rly hope the ppl who kept up with this story like it. ;~;  
> this story took me over almost two years to write, and it must be said that i've kinda left the hq!! fandom since i started it, so halfway through this fic i stopped being 100% into, but i sincerely hope it didn't leave TOO much to be desired.  
> enjoy <3
> 
> ps: forgive any typos pls, i've worked on this for 10 hours straight and i sincerely cannot.

_Plop, plop, plop_.

 

Asahi watched droplets of rain hit the window, and roll down in zigzags. The rain didn't soothe him like it once did. It gave him a painful nostalgia – all the worse, since he couldn't remember what he felt nostalgic about.

 

_Did I share an umbrella with someone?_ The image flitted through his mind: just that, the top of an umbrella covering two silhouettes. He shook his head, discarded the idea. _There's no one I would do that with._

 

He wished the rain season would end soon. It dragged on longer than usual this year, into April and the start of the new school year. Asahi thought, maybe, the skies were mourning something. Of course, he refrained from telling his friends, who would wonder where such a sentimental streak came from.

 

Truth be told, he wondered about it too. Why, for the past few weeks, had he felt such melancholy? Sine when was he so prone to daydreams? Since when did he sigh so? He'd always been sensitive, but this wasn't within normal bounds.

 

Asahi heard a cacophony of chairs scooting and, with it, realized that class was over. He'd missed another lecture. A nervous crease donned his forehead; he'd be in trouble, unless he started paying attention soon.

 

Trudging downstairs, he thought of his friends. Regular practises began this week; they wouldn't be walking home together. Something tugged at Asahi's heart. _Maybe I should go check it out, just to see how the club's doing._

 

Asahi idled in front of his shoe locker, hesitating. The club was fine, he didn't need to go check on them. They had four new members, apparently: a great haul. He kicked off his indoor shoes, and settled on going straight home. There was no point in intruding on club practice now.

 

''I think that's him! H-he's so big...'' Two figures hovered around the lockers, whispering and observing Asahi.

 

''What are you waiting for, dumbass? Hurry up before he leaves.'' The buzzing of their voices reached Asahi, and he squirmed awkwardly. He didn't have the nerve to ignore them and leave, nor the courage to take the initiative and approach them – what if they weren't even talking about him? He was stuck.

 

''Dumb--?! Why don't _you_ go, huh?''

 

''This was your idea.''

 

''R-right. Ok, fine. Here goes.'' The students walked up to him, and the shorter one cleared his throat. ''E-excuse me.''

 

Asahi turned to them, happy to end the suspense. By the looks of them, the students were first-years – even the grumpy one's height left no question about it. Asahi gave the nervous one a patient smile.

 

Relaxing considerably, he said, ''My name's Hinata. This mean-looking guy here is Kag—Ow!'' The tall one jabbed his side, glaring daggers. ''You're just proving my point, Kageyama! A-anyway'', Hinata narrowly dodged Kageyama's claws, ''You're Asahi-senpai, right?''

 

Asahi gave a nod, and Hinata continued, ''We're in the volleyball club. We heard you're the ace, but that you left the club. So, well, um...''

 

Hinata trailed off, searching his words. Perhaps he came to hear Asahi's reason for quitting, yet didn't want to pry. Ultimately, his goal was probably to reel Asahi back in the club. Asahi didn't pay it much mind. Instead, he fixated on the word ace. ''They're still calling me that...''

 

''Huh?'' Hinata blinked up at him. Asahi noticed how bright the boy's eyes were. There was an energy, a passion, in them. It reminded him of someone.

 

''Oh, nothing. It's just, I'm not the ace anymore. I don't think I deserve the title.'' Asahi smiled sadly, staring past the first-year's shoulders. Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a glance.

 

Hinata looked back at him, tilting his head. ''Is the title _ace_ '', he paused on the word, and Asahi felt how much it meant to him, ''something that can be lost so easily?''

 

Asahi's lips parted. Hinata's words struck a chord in him, although he wasn't certain he could make sense of them. ''I...I don't know.''

 

''I don't think so.'' Hinata spoke firmly. ''It shouldn't be given up without a fight.''

 

Asahi couldn't reply. Mixed emotions clashed inside of him, and torment showed on his face. Meanwhile, the impudence with which he'd spoken to an upperclassman dawned on the little first-year. Turning pale, he exclaimed, ''I'm so sorry! I don't know anything about you—and you're a senpai—I shouldn't have said that!''

 

''O-oh, no, don't worry about it...'', Asahi reassured him. He wanted to sound more convincing, but his mind was elsewhere.

 

''We'll be late to practice.'' Kageyama broke the silence, speaking evenly. Hinata nodded at him, and looked back at Asahi. ''Sorry we bothered you. Please come by the club sometimes, Asahi-senpai.''

 

They hurried off, under Asahi's troubled gaze. After a moment, he blinked and turned back to his locker. He put away his indoor shoes, and locked up, while his thoughts wandered from the mundane task. He headed to the doors, with the same question dancing across his head.

 

_Is the title ace something that can be lost so easily?_

 

Stepping outside, Asahi stalled, shutting his eyes. He waited for the pain to dull, and opened his eyes slowly. Sunlight poured through a haphazard scatter of clouds. Dazzling light streaked with downy puffs of blue, mauve, and pink: it was an amazing sight following the weeks of rainy gloom.

 

Asahi stood still for a minute, staring at the sky. Something in him stirred slightly, a small knot in his mind came loose. He could never explain how. He turned towards the P.E building.

 

''Maybe...''

 

***

Nishinoya wasn't sure how much time had passed since his forced return to heaven and – for a lack of a better word – incarceration. He was confined to a room in the Archangels' domain, as punishment for his breach of the rules. He would be freed upon reassignment, but he hadn't the slightest idea when that would come. No one bothered to inform him, either.

 

_Well, I'm a criminal in their eyes, I guess._

 

The waiting, and the feeling of being completely in the dark – despite the blinding light of Heaven, which he was beginning to _hate –_ really were the worse part. The 'cell' he occupied was nothing like those on Earth. It was a plain room – spacious, comfy. As an angel, he had nothing in the line of _necessities_ , yet he was brought almost anything he asked for.

 

Except freedom. And answers.

 

''When will you let me out?'' He spoke up, to no one in particular. Perhaps an archangel was lurking around. ''Come on, it's been long enough, right? I learned my lesson, so let me out.''

 

_Let me out so I can go see Asahi-san._ He bit back that part; otherwise, they would know he hadn't learned his lesson at all. Nevertheless, it remained his intention. It smouldered inside him, keeping him from the reflection the archangels wished he would go through. It was stubborn. It kept him from growing idle, and hopeless.

 

A while ago – again, he'd lost notion of time – the angels had told him something upsetting. They'd told him that Asahi's memories were wiped, and, as a result, the human didn't remember him. Nishinoya had felt devastated, on the spot, but he'd recovered faster than expected.

 

Nishinoya could stand it if Asahi truly forgot him. It would hurt, but he'd survive. Seeing Asahi, making sure he was happy and safe, mattered most.

 

The guardian angel began his daily ritual of screaming insults and blasphemies at the top of his lungs. He figured it was his best shot at getting the attention of his wardens, who seemed _hell_ -bent on ignoring him.

 

It worked before, and it worked then. An archangel passed through the invisible barrier of Nishinoya's cell, and clamoured, ''Cease at once.''

 

''I won't, unless you let me out.'' Nishinoya spoke defiantly; he'd long grown accustomed to the archangels' imposing presence and voice. He didn't fear them anymore. Although an archangel's patience was said to be endless, he was certain he'd teetered on its limit more than once. He still didn't fear them. He was almost jaded.

 

''You will not be released, or reassigned, until you have honestly repented your errors. I suggest you dedicate your time to that effect, instead of shouting injurious words.''

 

''But I _have_ , I'm all good now!''

 

''You have not. You still--''

 

''Oh, God-fucking-dammit'', Nishinoya liked to think the archangel's face was blue under his hood, ''I'm so sick of having this argument with you. If you're not going to level with me, I'll just take up my case with God.''

 

The archangel laughed – actually laughed – at Nishinoya's words. ''Preposterous. That is impossible, and you know it well. God's domain is too high for your kind to reach. Your wings cannot carry you so far. Moreover, to simply think that you merit an audience with Them is as absurd as it is arrogant.''

 

''It is, is it? Aren't I just a piece of work! Listen, why don't you let me try it out? According to you, it's impossible, so there's no harm in it. If anything, you and your buddies can stand around and watch. Take bets, have some popcorn. Alright, so betting is forbidden...Forget that. Whether I succeed or not, you're in for a good show, right?''

 

The archangel went quiet. Nishinoya cursed for the millionth time not being able to see their face. Did it look enraged? Astounded? Fearful, even – at this level of impertinence? Finally, the archangel answered, ''Very well.''

 

Nishinoya blinked. ''What?''

 

''I grant you your request.'' The archangel waved his arm outwards. ''The barrier around your cell is lifted. The gate to God's domain is opened, make your way there at the utmost of your ability.''

 

''Wh—Seriously?!'' Nishinoya gaped. He glanced up, and back at the archangel. ''And all I had to do was ask? Shoot, wish you'd have told me earlier. Damn.''

 

''Please refrain from using such language.''

 

Nishinoya let out a breathless laugh. He couldn't believe this was happening. Finally, he had the chance to leave, and plead his case. God was a nice person, right? They'd let him off the hook, and then he could go see Asahi. ''Yeah, sure. Since I owe you one.''

 

The guardian angel spread his wings, a wide grin on his face. He looked up, at the distant, bright whorl of clouds. He didn't stop to consider his odds. Eyes fixed straight ahead, he took off.

 

_Asahi-san, wait for me._

 

Nishinoya's grin stretched. This was one little errand he had to do, before he could see his charge. He'd make it through quickly, and--

 

_I can't wait. I want to see Asahi-san._

 

Little by little, the ascent became trying. Nishinoya's breath grew laborious, and he felt sharp pains poke at his wings.

 

_I can't stop here. I have to make it, or I'll never see Asahi-san again. This is my only chance._

 

Nishinoya's wings burned. His chest felt unbearably tight, pressing against his lungs, and knocking the breath out of him. The expanse of the sky had not changed; his goal didn't look any closer. Nishinoya faltered. He felt heavy.

 

_Asahi-san._

 

It occurred to him that the archangel was right. He could never make it to the top; it wasn't accessible to his kind. The pain racking his body was so intense he felt his mind go numb from it. Any minute now, his wings would give. He would fall, fall, fall, and be collected by the archangels again.

 

And Asahi would stay a memory forever.

 

_Asa...hi-san. I want to see you...Asahi-san._

 

_Asahi-san!_

 

A tremendous warmth suddenly enveloped him. Nishinoya felt like a miraculous balm was applied to his aching body, and his pain faded in the blink of an eye. ''Wh--''

 

_Am I dead? Wait, no, I'm already dead._

 

A beautiful laugh reached Nishinoya's ears. Clear, amiable – not unlike the cheerful chirp of a skylark. ''I believed you would make it here. Well done.''

 

Nishinoya looked up, propping himself on his arm. He was sprawled on his stomach, completely wasted from his flight. A tall figure stood before him, offering a hand. ''Here.''

 

_Holy shit, that's God._ Eyes wide, Nishinoya accepted the help, and stood up. He looked at the figure in front of him, and took a few moments to regain his senses. God waited with a friendly smile, and asked, ''You came here with something to ask me, yes?''

 

''Oh, uh, y-yeah.'' Nishinoya straightened up, cleared his throat, and blinked the starstruck look out of his eyes. He answered plainly. ''I want you to let me see Asahi-san, please.''

 

''I can make it happen, but why?''

 

''He's important to me. More important than anything else.''

 

God considered Nishinoya's words, nodding in agreement. ''Certainly, or you would not have reached this plane. Your dream changed, then?''

 

''What?''

 

''Guardian angels are united by a common dream; that is, to help people. You had the same ambition when you started out, didn't you?''

 

''Oh...'' Nishinoya paused, searching himself. He remembered the day he'd been sent to Earth. He was excited to see the world, and to meet his charge. More than anything, he was eager to start his job. He wanted to protect people. ''I guess it did...Is that bad?''

 

''Not at all. This does not change the kind of person you are. The feelings that were born on Earth, between you and your charge, were true. I could tell a great good would come out of them.''

 

''Y-you knew the whole time?''

 

''Oh, I peeked in every now and then.''

 

''Oh.'' A lopsided grin appeared on Nishinoya's lips. ''So...will you let me see him?''

 

''You've been told that he does not remember you, haven't you?''

 

''Yeah.''

 

''You do not mind?''

 

Nishinoya shook his head. ''I just want to make sure he's doing well. I want to keep protecting him, and watching over him, if that's ok.'' His voice was humble, but he didn't look down.

 

''So be it.''

 

''Really?!'' Nishinoya's eyes widened, and he began sputtering. ''Th-thank you!! Wow, you are _really_ better than the archangels, you know—you wouldn't believe the trouble I had with them and—hah! I-I can see Asahi-san...''

 

Nishinoya trailed off. His bottom lip trembled, and he looked up. Softly, he said, ''Thank you.''

 

''You're very welcome.'' God smiled kindly. ''Do not resent our friends downstairs so. They were rooting for your safe arrival here, you know?''

 

''No way!''

 

''I don't lie'', God answered bluntly.

 

''R-right. Sorry. They're alright, I guess. Just doing their jobs, right?''

 

''Exactly. Now go! You have a charge waiting.''

 

An enormous gate opened beneath Nishinoya's feet. It opened directly onto the human world – Nishinoya could see roads, housetops, patches of green. Excitement bubbled up in Nishinoya, and he grinned from one ear to another. He spread his wings, and answered eagerly, ''Yes!''

 

''One last thing, before you go...'' Nishinoya turned. A glint danced behind God's eyes, and they smiled. ''If your charge remembers you, I'll grant you a miracle.''

 

Nishinoya blinked, puzzled. Still, the word _miracle_ sat well with him – it did with everyone – and he nodded. He flew up, turned, and dove through the gate.

 

The familiar landscape of Miyagi prefecture stretched beyond him. Despite his absence, he remembered his way around – he'd flown over Asahi's town too many times to count. He headed to his charge's house as naturally as if he was going home after a long day, and phased through the window to Asahi's room.

 

Asahi wasn't there. Nishinoya glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. _It's kinda late for him to still be at school. Unless..._ Nishinoya's lips parted as an idea wormed its way in his mind and refused to budge.

 

Flying back out the house, he paused and hovered around. ''At school? But if he's at an away game—Wait, what am I doing? I should be able to sense him, that's how I found him the first time!'' Nishinoya closed his eyes. An image flashed before his eyes.

 

A volleyball court.

 

He grinned widely. _I knew it._ He felt a tug, leading him to his charge. It brought him to a different school in the prefecture, and to its volleyball court.

 

Nishinoya eagerly – anxiously – worked past the people standing on the side – the cute manager, a freckled player Nishinoya didn't recognize, a kindly man with frizzy hair and glasses. His eyes sought the court, swept it in search of the one he so desperately wanted to see--

 

''Suga!!''

 

Nishinoya felt a gust of wind knock the breath right out of him. Arms pinned at his sides, eyes wide, he looked on as Asahi bounded off the floor and slammed the toss past the enemy team's three-man block. The ace landed on his feet as the Karasuno members began to roar.

 

Nishinoya let out a short laugh – almost a puff of air. ''You did it, Asahi-san.''

 

The team gathered around Asahi; apparently, his point had won the game. A lively, bright-haired first-year bounced around him, yelling, ''Uuooooh!! That was so cool, Asahi-senpai!'' Asahi waved away the boy's praises, an embarrassed smile quickly replacing the look of pure satisfaction his spike had given him.

 

Nishinoya watched, waiting for the commotion to settle. The players from each team shook hands, and Karasuno headed out. They rode the bus back to school, and, there, the team dispersed.

 

''You ok, Asahi?'' Sugawara looked at the ace as they walked together. ''You were spacing out the entire ride back.''

 

''Huh? O-oh yeah, I was thinking back to how we won.'' Asahi answered vaguely, smiling at him. Sugawara and Daichi looked at each other, and shrugged; Asahi's answer seemed to satisfy them. The three of them parted ways at the train station.

 

Finally, they were alone. Nishinoya had kept some distance with his charge until now, choosing not to intrude on Asahi's time with his team. Before his stay in Heaven, he had no such qualms about mixing with Asahi's life. He'd chat him up whenever, wherever.

 

He wasn't sure about the rules now. Did the old rules still apply to him? Probably. Meaning he couldn't speak to Asahi. He didn't want to ruin the chance he received. _How will he remember me if I don't talk to him? Oh wait, I said I didn't care about that, didn't I?_

 

Nishinoya hovered closer to his charge, taking him in. His chest swelled with pride, and affection. ''Still, Asahi-san, you did it. You went back to the volleyball club and kicked ass, and you didn't even need me for it. Guess I was worried for nothing, then. You're doing just fine.''

 

Asahi walked beside him, oblivious to the angel's presence. Nishinoya concealed his voice, like in the beginning. ''Hopefully, though, you're still as clumsy as before. I need something to do, after all.''

 

They turned onto Asahi's street. Asahi greeted his mother as they came in, and headed to his room. Nishinoya followed, a small smile on his face.

 

_This_ was home, unlike Heaven. He really felt back where he belonged now.

 

''Phew...!'' Nishinoya lied on Asahi's floor, spreading out his limbs. ''Finally! Hey, speaking of which—how the heck long has it been since I've been gone?'' He got up and looked around. ''You've still got a calendar around, don't you?''

 

He found it on Asahi's desk, where he last remembered it. ''May? Let's see, I left in mid-March...right? So, about two months. Huh.''

 

He turned to Asahi with a grin. ''You managed to survive all this time, _and_ get your volleyball groove back. Way to go, Asahi-san. As your guardian angel, I feel so proud.''

 

Asahi sat on his bed, letting out a long sigh. Nishinoya watched him as he closed his eyes and stayed still for a minute. Then, he opened his eyes, and whispered, ''Alright. Here goes nothing.''

 

He looked straight ahead, seemingly at a point in space. With a slightly hesitant voice, he asked, ''Nishinoya?''

 

Nishinoya froze. He blinked, and stared at his charge. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, and his thoughts racing. _Did he—What--So that means—_ Nishinoya's lips quivered, he didn't dare speak yet.

 

''Nishinoya, if you're here, um—Please...Please say something.'' Asahi's eyes searched the room aimlessly, seeking something he couldn't see.

 

A vivid memory flashed behind Nishinoya's eyes. Something similar had happened before. Asahi and he were riding the train, and Nishinoya had made himself vanish. Then, he'd—With a trembling hand, he reached for Asahi's sleeve.

 

''...I'm right here.''

 

Asahi felt the tug at his sleeve and, at the same time, his heart did a somersault. There he was, then, in front of him. Nishinoya looked at him with shimmering eyes and parted lips. Asahi held his breath, and his eyes prickled.

 

A moment passed, until Nishinoya began to speak hurriedly. ''Asahi-san, you...I thought you forgot about me. They—my bosses—said you did.''

 

''I did.'' Guilt flitted across Asahi's face, as he considered his words. ''I did. Until a month ago, I felt like something had been taken from me, but I couldn't remember you.''

 

''A month ago? But I was gone two months.''

 

Asahi nodded. ''Something happened about a month ago. I looked at the sky at some point and—I don't know—I got the feeling someone might me be watching over me. It was odd—just a hunch. I got the urge to play volleyball again. Then, after today's game, I remembered.''

 

Asahi looked at him, and spoke firmly. ''I remembered why it was I wanted to play again so bad. And I remembered you.''

 

If possible, Asahi wanted Nishinoya to see him play again. He didn't remember, but he had a feeling. He knew it would make him happy. More importantly, something told him that – maybe – if he played, Nishinoya would come back.

 

Asahi didn't need to explain everything for his feelings to be conveyed. Nishinoya understood by looking at his eyes. He wasn't the only one who'd felt lonely. He wasn't the only who had worked hard for them to meet again. Asahi had wanted this too.

 

The past two months seemed to catch up to him suddenly. Everything Nishinoya had felt, everything he had held back; it came crashing down on him like a thunderstorm.

 

Heavily, he leaned his head on Asahi's chest. He spoke softly. ''Asahi-san...I missed you, Asahi-san...''

 

''Me too.'' Asahi noticed the angel's shoulders shaking; he was weeping. He wrapped his arms around Nishinoya's back, holding him close. ''I'm so glad you're back. I don't know what happened—what made you leave—but you're here to stay, right? If there's anything I can do—''

 

''I am! It's ok, I'm not going anywhere! I got special permission...'' Nishinoya looked up at him, cheeks moist and glistening with tears. ''I'm going to stay with you, Asahi-san. I want to stay with you.''

 

Asahi's chest swelled. He wiped his eyes, and smiled. ''Good.'' He held Nishinoya against him again, bringing a hand up to stroke the angel's hair.

 

They spent a long minute like this; taking in the other's presence, mending the other's wounds. Nishinoya relaxed against Asahi's chest, and a gentle warmth flowed into their hearts.

 

''Nishinoya...?'' Asahi's petting came to a stop. He pulled away slightly, staring beyond Nishinoya's shoulders. ''Uh, something's happening.''

 

Blinking away his daze, Nishinoya looked up. He followed Asahi's gaze, and glanced over his shoulder. He realized with a start that his wings were spread – and glowing. They were coming undone, feathers falling apart and twirling and fading in a warm light.

 

Asahi reached over, catching one before it disappeared. Nishinoya turned to him, and they exchanged a mutual look of astonishment. The feathers – Nishinoya's wings – were gone. Asahi opened his hand; there remained only this one, nestled in his palm.

 

_If he remembers you, I'll grant you a miracle._

 

''Nishinoya, you--''

 

''Shh.'' Nishinoya put his hand atop Asahi's, covering the feather. His eyes remained fixed on their hands, somewhat dreamily, but he smiled. ''It's ok.''

 

After a moment, Asahi squeezed Nishinoya's hand. ''Yeah.''

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading -bows-
> 
> *i took the title from a bl drama cd, bc i don't actually know any japanese tv drama

''Asahi-san! Let's stop here for a sec'!'

 

Asahi watched Nishinoya trot ahead of him, and stop by the riverbank. It was late afternoon; youngsters in school uniforms loitered around the area – talking, reading, watching the slow current. A few turned their head at the noise Nishinoya made, and Asahi bowed quietly to them on his behalf.

 

In truth, the ace was happy. _It must feel great for him that he doesn't have to hide anymore. He's got a lot of energy to show the world._ Asahi joined Nishinoya, now sitting cross-legged on the grass. ''Any particular reason?''

 

''Nope'', Nishinoya shook his head. He was all smiles. ''Just thought it'd be nice.''

 

Asahi sat beside him. Casting a leisurely glance around, he noticed a handful of couples – on an after-school date, no doubt. Something dawned on him, and he felt his face warm. _Was this Nishinoya's intention?_

 

''Sure is a nice day.'' Nishinoya flopped on his back, tucking his arms under his head, and looking at the sky. ''Too bad we missed the sakura season this year, though. Let's go sakura-viewing next year, Asahi-san.'' Nishinoya spoke in a dreamy voice. His face bathed in orange sunlight, and his eyes were glowing.

 

Asahi refrained from blurting out, _You're beautiful_. Instead, he answered, ''Yeah.''

 

''I'm looking forward to it already.'' Nishinoya kept his eyes skyward, and Asahi's stomach knotted.

 

''Nishinoya? Do you, um...Do you regret becoming human?''

 

Nishinoya's face snapped towards him, making Asahi jump. Sitting up, and eyeing Asahi suspiciously, he asked, ''What makes you say that?''

 

''N-nothing! You seemed to be spacing out, and you were staring at the sky...'' Asahi trailed off, looking away. He couldn't bear the thought of having cost Nishinoya his wings; yet, it nagged at him often.

 

Nishinoya kept quiet for a moment, then, ''It's weird.'' He spoke softly. ''I feel like my time as an angel is getting further away, like I'm forgetting it. Like it was all a dream. It's probably _their_ doing.''

 

Asahi glanced at Nishinoya, but the shorter boy seemed to be off somewhere else. A gentle breeze blew past them, brushing his bangs to and fro, catching his earring – a little something Asahi fashioned. It bore the last feather from Nishinoya's wings. Asahi's heart sped up; he was struck with how stunning the other looked once more.

 

''But, you know'', Nishinoya turned to him at last. ''I really don't regret a thing. I don't remember anything from my previous life, I only know that I died young. I got an amazing chance to have a life again – and it's with you, Asahi-san. I couldn't be happier.''

 

Asahi let Nishinoya's words sink in. There was no trace of hesitation in them. A smile crept on Asahi's lips; he felt the same. ''You're adjusting amazingly well, too. You're—you're amazing.''

 

''I couldn't do it without your help, Asahi-san! And your family's.''

 

''Well, my mom loves you a lot. She couldn't believe someone besides her watches _Egoist no Junai*_.''

 

Nishinoya grinned. ''We bonded over that show for many months. Still, it's really kind of her to let me stay with you.''

 

''Well, after that story we made up about you being an orphan who rescued me from a speeding truck, I don't think she could refuse.'' Asahi paused, considering his next words. ''And I'll tell her eventually.''

 

''Tell her what?''

 

Asahi made an effort to look at Nishinoya in the eyes, and to keep his voice steady. ''That you're my special person.''

 

''Oh.'' Nishinoya blushed. He looked away, fiddling with his shirt. ''Do you think she'll be ok with it?''

 

''Yeah. I think so.'' Asahi reached for Nishinoya's hand, taking it tenderly – he willed Nishinoya to look at him again with his touch. ''And if she isn't, it doesn't matter.''

 

Nishinoya stared at him, eyes wide – his cheeks growing redder than before. Slowly, Asahi realized what a bold statement he'd just made. He let go of Nishinoya's hand, and covered his face. ''I-I mean—Well, it's true! You basically defied God, or something, so you could come back, right? It's not like I'll let my mom stop us.''

 

''Y-yeah...''

 

A silence ensued. Both of them stared at the ground, cheeks burning. Then, ''S-so!! You're a big hit in the team too, you know? How do you like it?''

 

Nishinoya looked up, jumping on the topic change. ''Yeah! It's great!''

 

''I guess being a guardian angel gave you the right reflexes, huh? You're the best libero the team's ever seen!''

 

''Yeah! Can you believe what the guys have started calling me?''

 

Asahi smiled. ''Karasuno's Guardian Deity, right?''

 

''If only they knew, right?'' Nishinoya grinned from ear to ear, shaking his head. ''Still, I wish everything came as easily to me as volleyball. All the make-up classes I have to take are such a drag...''

 

''You're doing great. And if you need my help, just ask.''

 

''Yeah, yeah.'' Nishinoya pouted.

 

''What happened to cherishing the 'amazing chance' you got at life?'' Asahi chuckled, as Nishinoya stuck his tongue out at him. At least, they were relaxed again. Asahi shifted to face the riverbank, watching the lazy flow of water.

 

Nishinoya inched closer; their shoulders bumped. ''Asahi-san?''

 

''Hm?''

 

''We'll be together forever, right?''

 

Asahi's face flared up. How many times did Nishinoya plan on making his heart stop today? Once he recovered, he answered, ''Yeah.'' He didn't know what the future held, but he knew he wanted to spend it with Nishinoya. They'd make it happen somehow.

 

Nishinoya nodded to himself. He seemed pleased. ''When we die, we can either live it up in Heaven, or we can become guardian angels!''

 

''T-they'll let you, even though you've already been one? Wait—More importantly, isn't it a bit early to talk about our deaths?!''

 

Nishinoya laughed loudly, savouring the terrified look on Asahi's face. It'd been a while since he'd teased the giant, but he hadn't forgotten how much he liked it. Asahi's shoulders slumped. ''You're enjoying this, aren't you...?''

 

''Don't worry, Asahi-san. We've got a long life ahead of us, before we get to that point.'' Nishinoya smiled cheerfully, catching Asahi's gaze. ''But it's nice to think that we'll really be together forever, right?''

 

Asahi's answer didn't come right away. First, he looked at Nishinoya, taking in every detail. The earring swaying by his ear reminded him of their past – how they'd met, the time they'd spent together, the time they'd spent apart, and how they'd reunited. The small hand that slipped into his brought him to the present – this moment, by the water, with their lives stretched seamlessly before them like the river. He took care to engrave it in his mind.

 

Finally, Nishinoya's eyes promised the future. Joy, sadness, triumphs, struggles – he would accept everything that awaited them. With Nishinoya by his side, he knew he could do anything. If Nishinoya could still be there, for whatever came afterwards...

 

''It is.''

 


End file.
